


What Lies Beneath

by noscruples



Category: Jabbie, ichabbie - Fandom
Genre: F/M, General hospital - Freeform, Sleepy Hollow (tv) - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-26 18:54:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 68,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14408388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noscruples/pseuds/noscruples
Summary: Ichabod left to go find himself, leaving Abbie nursing her wounds. What happens when a new partner shows up and changes everything? When Crane finally returns, who will Abbie choose?





	1. Bitter Pill

**Author's Note:**

> A/N – This is going to be a work in progress, so might not post as often, but hopefully, you’ll stick with me. I have never left a fic unfinished. I have no idea who I want to win Abbie’s heart at this point, so comment along the way, so that I can gauge how you are feeling. By the way, Jason Morgan is a character on General Hospital.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  
> 
>   
> 

Anti-depressants, anti-anxiety, anti-psychotics, or mood stabilizing medication, all standard drugs for helping stabilize a variety of mental illnesses, but none could have eased the pain in her heart when he left. For awhile, she truly felt like she was losing her mind and it reminded her so much of her mother that she was lost for the better part of a month, in a sea of depression, before she dragged herself out of bed, tired of the stench of her screwed up life.

Ichabod Crane. Two words that now left a bitter taste in her mouth. It had been eight, long months since he had left to find himself—so he said. Killing his wife to save his partner had left him irrevocably broken and instead of insisting that he stay and let his friends help him deal with his grief, a part of her had broken along with him and she just nodded and no further words were spoken. Just the sound of his worn boots on the linoleum floor of the bus station echoing before he boarded what would take him away from her possibly forever was all that lingered.

Him leaving for a while, she could have dealt with. It was the fact that he had not written or called that made her want to knock him into another century. He swore he would come back and now, she isn’t even sure if she wants that. She had spent a lifetime feeling abandoned and he had just triggered every insecurity she ever felt.

Her incessant inner dialogue is interrupted when she spots a car on the side of the road, the driver clearly frustrated as he kicked the deflated tire. With a sigh, she pulled her truck over and got out, her right hand on her holster as she approached. This is definitely a bad place to break down. Hell, anywhere in Sleepy Hollow is suspect at this point, so paranoia is in order. She pushed the button on her flash light and moved forward. “You need help? I can call a tow truck.” He’s about six foot tall, light brown hair, and has muscles for days. His jaw is well defined and his nose, slightly crooked at the end with a somewhat plump bottom lip. Finishing it off is the highlight of his face, cerulean blue eyes which are truly gorgeous. To say that he makes a striking impression is an understatement. When all other words failed, she’d even say he’s gorgeous.

“My spare is flat too.”

His voice is softer than she had expected and a little bit raspy—another killer combination. She catches a flicker of embarrassment as he shifts his weight and then she gets on the radio and asks them to send a truck out to Bedford Road. “It’s going to be a while. Can I give you a ride?”

He shrugs. “I can wait if it’s an inconvenience.” She exudes inner strength and beauty and he can’t help but notice that she has curves in all the right places. Not to mention that her eyes and lashes are stunning.

“Are you headed into town?”

“Yeah, I don’t have a place to stay yet, so I was just going to camp out in a hotel for now.”

“Are you visiting or moving?”

He reached into the backseat and grabbed a big duffle bag. “I’m moving here.”

“Well, welcome to Sleepy Hollow. I’m Abbie.”

“Jason Morgan.”

She stopped in her tracks. “Wait? Are you an agent?”

“Yeah.”

She swallowed hard. “You’re my new partner.”

His eyes widened. “You’re Detective Mills?”

“Yes. Were you expecting a man?”

He noted a touch of defensiveness in her voice. “I hadn’t really thought about it.”

“I suppose, being an FBI agent, you’re used to posing as a cop from time to time.”

“Yes.”

After putting his bag on the back seat, they got into the car. The tow truck driver called her phone and she gave him some instructions and then she pulled onto the road.

“What have they told you?”

Jason cleared his throat. “Unfortunately, they haven’t said much. I’m not sure if that is because they don’t know the details, or due to the nature of them, they didn’t want me to judge it.”

Abbie smirked. “Well, you’re in for a big surprise then. Let’s just say, it’s a unique place and you’ll probably never be the same when your assignment is finished.”

His head slowly swung in her direction. Not knowing how to reply to that, his eyes shifted back to the dark road ahead, her cryptic response making him more curious.

A call came through from dispatch. “There’s a report of a strange man wandering in the street on Washington near the park.”

“I’m on it.”

She sped towards the scene. “Well, you might be getting your first glimpse of what I have been dealing with.” A few minutes later, she parks and glances at him as she opens her door. “Are you carrying?”

“Yes.”

“Let’s go. When we get out there, you have to use all of your senses. It’s unusually dark, just how they like it.”

He studies her until she shuts the door and he eases out. From what he can tell, she seems very smart, always considering her surroundings. There is an eerie sense of calm around her as if she’s seen so much, that not a lot of scenarios will surprise her which gave him pause. What had he gotten himself into?

As he moved towards the front of the vehicle, where she stood in the glow of the headlights, he thinks that he hears something to the right and they point their guns in that direction.

“Bullets may not be able to hurt him.”

Jason’s eyes slightly narrow and then he is airborne, his hand still gripping his gun as someone jerked him and then he crashed into a tree and fell to the ground.

“Shit!” Abbie yelled as she closed the distance.

Shaken from the sheer force of attack, he turned his head and watched a man appear from the shadows, laughing like a maniac and then bellowed, “He will take him away from you too and Jenny as well. You will be alone and slowly go insane just like mommy. And when insanity drives you to the brink, you’ll finally submit and call out to him. Only Eglon can save you now, Abbie.”

Jason lifted his left arm and lined up the shot as Abbie growled and held up some sort of shiny stone. “Tell Eglon I said he can go fuck himself.”

The demon cowered at the sight of it and then suddenly dissipated.

Jason is quite sure he must have hit his head as he lowers the gun and struggles to get to his feet. Abbie is now by his side. “Are you alright?”

“I’m as fine as I can be. What the hell just happened?” he said gruffly.

“Come on.”

They got back into the truck and she drove into town as Jason replayed the events over and over. After she parked the car, they walked inside a bar and Jenny smiled when she saw them.

“What can I get you and who is the hunk?”

Jason sat at a table, still clearly a bit dazed.

“Just give me two beers. He’s my new partner, Jason Morgan.”

“Yum.” She handed over the beer. “Why does he look a little out of it?”

“He got thrown into a tree by a demon.”

Jenny grimaced. “That would do it.”

“Considering he didn’t know they existed, you could say he’s a little messed up right now.” She sat next to him and placed the glass in front of him.

Jason finally made eye contact. “How?”

“It’s a long story.”

He took a swig of the beer. “I have time.”

Jenny approached them with a first aid kit. “You’re bleeding.”

Jason eyes flickered towards his arm which Jenny is now perusing. “It’s just a little cut.”

Jenny rolled her eyes. “There is a piece of tree bark sticking out it.” She grabbed some tweezers and quickly yanked it out.”

Jason frowned, making her smirk.

“Jenny, this is Jason.”

She smiled. “Hey, Jason. Next time, try not to get hurt.”

He ignored her quip and after a few swipes of antiseptic, she put everything away noting that the man could say more with eyes then most people say with words.

“You don’t look like the bandaid type.”

“Are you going to kiss it better, or get me a beer,” a voice bellowed from behind them.

“Shut it, Carl. I’m coming.”

Jenny rushed off.

“When we were kids, we were in the woods and saw something we shouldn’t have and I didn’t have her back. We went missing and everyone was searching for us. My mom had mental issues, although later we found out that is because she was well aware of the supernatural elements of the town, and that’s a lot to handle on your own. I was scared everyone would think I was crazy if I told the truth about what we witnessed, so when they found us, I lied and Jenny told the truth. She was put away and then a little while later, so was my mom.” Abbie took another sip. “Eventually, someone took me under their wing after I got into a little trouble and I became a police officer and then lieutenant. I was scheduled to go to Quantico, but my boss, Corbin, who knew about the town’s magical history, was killed in front of me by a headless horseman.”

Jason’s brow rose.

Abbie held up her hand. “You can ask questions later. Everything started to unravel after that. A man came into my life named Ichabod Crane.”

Jason took a bigger gulp of the beer. “I think I might need something stronger.”

Abbie motioned for Jenny. “Tequila.”

She smirked and brought over a bottle and three glasses. “My shift ends in ten minutes. I’ll join you.” She poured and then grabbed a bowl of limes and put it down in front of them. “Have fun.”

Jason gulped down the shot as did Abbie who promptly sucked on the lime as the liquid burned her throat.

“Anyway, due to witchcraft, he awakened and apparently had a blood tie with the horseman who used to be his best friend when he was human. There is a lot of story left, but I’ll keep it short until you need to know more. Basically, we became friends. He helped me solve cases and we later found out that we were the two witnesses prophesized in Revelations.”

Jason grabbed another shot and threw it back. To say her story is wild is an understatement.

Abbie smirked. “Some crazy stuff happened after that. We discovered his wife was in purgatory and I sacrificed myself so we could free her and Crane came back and saved me. Eventually, Katrina showed her true colors, I went back two-hundred and fifty years to warn Crane about her and when we were both propelled back to this era, Crane killed her to save me and our mission.”

Jason’s face is blank, so she’s not sure what he is thinking.

“He left to go find himself eight months ago and I haven’t heard a word from him. The department finally took its head out of its ass and admitted that there are things happening here that can’t be explained. The FBI came into play due to a couple of murders and finally believed it too. Of course, it’s being kept hush, hush, but I guess they thought you were a good fit to monitor everything and help contain it.” Truth be told, even though the FBI knows something otherworldly is going on, they were at a loss on how to deal with it, so as usual, they wanted to be mostly hands off.

He downed the rest of his beer. “I don’t even know what to say to that and if I hadn’t of seen what I did tonight, I probably would have walked out of here and never returned.”

“I don’t blame you. Sometimes, I wish I could too.”

It is apparent that Abbie and her sister probably have paid a heavy price for everything they’ve seen and heard. “But, why me? I don’t understand how I can help you fight the unseen. I’m logical and methodical. That doesn’t seem like it will help under these circumstances.” The last thing he wants to be is a liability.

Abbie finished her beer, prompting Jenny to bring three to the table. She sat on the other side of Jason and listened.

“I’m not going to lie to you, I read your file. Your brother ran you into a tree and you were almost killed. As a result, you were in a coma and suffered brain damage. You suck reading maps, they said you would never have deep feelings like love and you basically had to learn everything all over again. You were very angry afterwards and pushed your family away because they weren’t accepting that Jason Quartermaine had basically died in the accident and Jason Morgan was born.”

Jason didn’t even flinch.

“Johnny O’Brien, an agent from Rochester, took you under his wing and eventually recruited you. It turns out, your ability to compartmentalize your feelings, the side effect that you don’t feel pain like the rest of us, and your uncanny senses ended up making you one of the best uncover agents the bureau has ever seen. Your shooting skills are extraordinary. They showed me a video where you had a gun in each hand and you were fearlessly moving through a church taking out bad guys. You move fast and quietly, your sense of smell and hearing is otherworldly and on top of all of that, you’re a speed freak and love the adrenaline rush of your bike and your job. You also can wield a knife proficiently as well.” Abbie took a big gulp of beer. “Fortunately, I read between the lines too. You had very few relationships and stayed mostly to yourself because you probably think you’re damaged.”

Jason’s head tilted.

“Takes one to know one… Also, you love your grandmother beyond reason and are still close to your sister Emily, thus proving the doctors wrong. You are loyal, very private, and have layers even though the people you work around barely see them because of the mask you wear every day. If you decide to stay here and fight the good fight, you’re skills will be well utilized and you’ll see more action, crazy or not, here than anywhere you’ve probably ever been. I don’t have time for another person to walk away from the fight. I’m tired and overwhelmed. You’ll have to think outside the box and leave logic at the door which will be hard for you, but nothing here is as it seems most of the time. You have a choice, you can walk away and pretend that you never stepped foot in this town, or you can leave your comfort zone and face the challenge of a lifetime.” She poured liquid into three shot glasses. “So, is this a hello shot or a goodbye?”

Jason’s eyes moved to Jenny, whose expression is blank, and then back to Abbie. He slowly reached for a shot glass and lifted it, eyes glued to its contents. “I think I’ve lost my mind, but I’ll stay.” He doesn’t like backing down from challenges and it had been a long time since something had interested him at all and he had a feeling that for the first time, in a long time, he is totally in over his head and that kind of excited him. Whatever is happening in this town is far bigger than them, but also more dangerous than anything he had ever encountered.

Abbie let out the breath she is holding. “Thank God, because I really didn’t want to have to tell that story to someone new.”

They all swallowed the liquid and then relaxed a little.

To an outsider, Abbie and Jason would seem to have nothing in common, but they had both gone through very difficult situations and came out fighting. They have walls so high that most won’t even bother trying to break them down and when they do love someone, they’ll do anything to protect them.

Jenny had stopped drinking after the shot and had quietly watched as Abbie told some war stories. Jason is tough, but she wonders if he can truly adapt to their world. He isn’t the color outside the line kind of guy, but hopefully, his skills will help give them an edge.

“I still need to find a place to stay.”

“Why don’t you stay with Abbie for the night? She has a lot of extra rooms in her house.”

The partner’s gazes locked and Jason wondered if Abbie is okay with that. He doesn’t want to put her on the spot.

“Well, I guess that would make sense. I can take you into work in the morning and we can figure out things later. It’s probably good that we stick together anyway. Once the bad guys realize that you are helping, you’ll be on their radar.”

Jason is too tired to argue. “Okay.”

“Let’s go.”

Jason threw some money on the table and Jenny handed it to the bartender.

“Thanks for the beers and shots,” Abbie said. “My treat next time…”

“You’re welcome.” Money really isn’t an issue to him because of his family, but he still tried to live his life unencumbered by the size of his bank account. Sure, the money came in handy sometimes, but for the most part, he tried to live off his agent salary and leave it be. Edward, his grandfather, practically had a cow when he announced that he had changed his last name to protect them and had joined the F.B.I., but he didn’t care. It wasn’t like they were close and he only let them know his plans so that they wouldn’t report him missing. He had left that night and hadn’t looked back. Occasionally, he’d call his sister Emily and let her know he is still alive, but other than that, he had no bond or attachment to them.

Jenny led them to the truck and they headed to Abbie’s house.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

In the morning, Abbie turned on the coffee pot and then headed to Jason’s room. The door is slightly ajar, so she pushes it open and just watches him sleep for a minute and then jumps when he suddenly speaks.

“I’m awake.”

“Oh, I’m sorry. I was debating on whether I should yell your name or knock.”

His eyes flickered open.

“I hope you slept okay. There isn’t much in this room.”

“It’s okay. I don’t need much.”

She nodded and left to give him some privacy.

Once he was showered and dressed, he wandered downstairs and found her in the kitchen.

“How do you like your coffee?”

“Black.”

She poured some in a mug and placed it in front of him. Once Crane had left, her taste for cappuccinos disappeared as well.

“Tell me about our captain.” He watched her add some creamer to her mug and three packets of sugar.

“Well, we got a new one not too long ago. They didn’t tell you?”

“No, but I remember my boss looking very smug when he withheld the information.”

“His name is Robert Scorpio.”

Jason groaned. “You’re joking right? He was with the WSB.”

“Well, we think he’s trying to keep an eye on the situation.”

“He hates me.”

A slow grin graced her beautiful face. “Why? Did you defile his daughter or something?”

When Jason averted his gaze, Abbie laughed. “Wow.” Someday, she’ll get that story out of him.

“Does he know everything?”

“No. I don’t trust him like that. He thinks there is some crazy cult in the area. I’m hoping that he’ll get bored and go home.”

Jason took a sip of the coffee. “My presence might make him scrutinize us more.”

“Then I guess you better break out the charm.”

“Apparently, I lost that in the accident too.”

Abbie shook her head. “In that case, I’ll try to do all the talking. He seems to like me well enough.”

“Because you’re beautiful and he’s a flirt.”

If calling her beautiful had any effect on her, then she certainly didn’t let on that it did. Apparently, Abbie’s poker face could rival his.

“Yeah, he flirts, but I never bite. It’s our thing. When he found out that you were FBI, he didn’t even bother looking at your name. What is it with the animosity between the feds and the WSB?”

“It’s a pride thing. They think we’re classless suits and we think they’re overpaid prima donnas.”

“Well, we’ll do what we can to lesson your interaction with him. I let him know we’re on our way in. I’ll also warn you. There are a handful of single female cops that are going to be very interested in you. If you choose to hook up, all I ask is that you don’t let it interfere with your job. You won’t be able to tell them anything and that might not always fly.”

“You don’t have to worry about that.”

Her eyes narrowed as her head tilted. “You’re not gay are you?”

He almost choked on his coffee.

“Not that it would matter, I just—“

“No! I’m not gay, Abbie, but I understand that we don’t need the complication. My focus is on work, not play.”

“Okay, I didn’t mean to offend you. You’re very straight and manly.”

He smirked. “Gay men can be manly too. I just happen to prefer women.”

“Well, now that we got that straight, let’s go.”

“Are you into women?”

She stopped in her tracks and spun around, words almost spilling from her lips, but a rare smile lit up his face and she decides that she’d love to see it more often. “Very funny…”


	2. Discord

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks you for the warm welcome. I appreciate the kudos and comments!
> 
>  
> 
>   
> 

They walked into the station and just like Abbie had predicted, one by one, her female colleagues turned to ogle him. She glanced behind her and Jason’s eyes were not on them, instead, they had honed in on Robert’s office.

“Don’t worry, I’ll protect you,” she whispered, making his eyes shift to her. A slow smirk arose and Abbie faced forward and knocked on the door of the office.

“Please tell me it’s not bad news.”

“Well to me, it isn’t.”

Robert’s eyes rose from the paper in his hand and his head tilted. “What the hell are you doing here?”

“I take it that you already know my new partner?”

His fist pounded on the desk. “This must be some kind of joke! Shut the door.”

Jason took a few steps forward and Abbie shut the door and the blinds.

“There is no way in hell that he is working here.”

“Um, I don’t think you get to decide that.”

Robert ignored her as he stood and pointed. “You did this, didn’t you?”

Jason groaned and rolled his eyes. “Here we go,” he muttered.

Robert went on a diatribe about how horrible Jason was to his daughter and when he finally took a breath, Jason came to life.

“First of all, I’m sick and tired of you blaming me for us breaking up. Second, she cheated on me.”

Robert turned red. “Look, you big ape, if you had paid attention to her, then maybe you’d still be together.”

“You know what is the most ridiculous thing about this? Robin grew up without her parents because you left her behind to go run around the world and save people and you’re pissed at me for doing my job when she knew damn well what I do for a living.”

“Do you think I wanted the same for her?”

“It wasn’t your choice to make.”

“You are nothing but a brain damaged, cocky asshole with a gun!”

Abbie’s mouth dropped open and then she sprung into action when Jason started to rush forward and flung herself in between them.

“I can’t believe that you called him that. Apologize! Now!”

Her voice bellowed and Robert’s gaze shot to her face and he saw her fury and started to back down.

Jason clenched his fists and his jaw his snapped so tight, that Abbie swore he was going to crack a tooth.

Taking a chance, she put her hand against Jason’s heaving chest. “Jason, he’s not worth it.”

Robert’s mouth dropped open, shocked that Abbie is siding with him already. “What is it about you that makes women defend you?”

Trying to quickly take control of the situation, she made a decision. “Jason?”

Slowly, his neck bent forward to meet her gaze.

“I need you to go sit over there, please.”

He gave her a tortured look, like he is begging for her to step aside so he can put Robert through the wall.

“Please.”

Finally, he relented and did what she asked.

Abbie waited until he had plopped down, his elbows resting against his knees as he put his head in his hands before turning to her boss. “Don’t you ever talk to him that way again. Despite what happened between him and your daughter, he is one of the bureau’s top men.”

“That isn’t saying much.”

“Oh stop the bullshit. If he were your son, you’d be singing his praises.”

They looked like they were going to gag which prompted an eye roll from her.

“When he steps onto this police property, he is a cop.”

“A fake cop…”

“That’s beside the point. He’s doing a job and there is no room for personal quarrels. When we go out there, we can’t be distracted or be pissed off about anything, let alone a relationship that was over years ago.”

“What are you saying?”

“Get over it!”

Jason smirked.

“They didn’t make it and despite your hatred of Jason, nobody forced your daughter to cheat. She could have communicated with him and not tried to hurt him like she did. Blaming everything on Jason is boneheaded.”

Robert’s face contorted.

“If the shoe fits…,” she said as her eyebrow arched. “I have a soft spot for you, Robbie, but I’m telling you right now, I will not tolerate you belittling him in front of me.”

Robert glared at Jason. “Are you going to let her fight your battles?”

Jason rolled his eyes. “Grow up. You’re like ninety and still acting like a two year old. Keep your comments about Robin and me to yourself and we’ll be able to tolerate each other.”

Robert cursed under his breath and sat in a huff. “Fine. You better not cause any trouble.” He hastily pulled out a glock, a badge, and a clip. “Here.”

Jason quickly took them and then stared Robert down. “Is that all, Robbie?”

Before Robert could take him to task, Abbie grabbed Jason’s arm and pulled him out of the room and then stopped because the entire office is staring at them.

“Don’t you people have work to do?”

A couple of them chuckled.

“This is Jason Morgan and he’s my new partner.”

“Lucky girl,” someone said.

She motioned for him to follow her and she took him to the archives.

He stopped in the middle as his eyes shifted around the room. “Wow.”

“I know. This is home base. No one has a key but us.”

He moved in front of a table and glanced at a book that looked ancient.

“It’s a book of spells.”

“Do you cast them?”

“Sometimes Jenny and I dabble. We’re trying to do it more often so we can hold our own.”

He sat in a chair. “I feel so out of my element.”

“I did too, at first, but you’ll get used to it.” She sat across from him.

“So, what are we doing about the living arrangements?”

“Well, if you want, you can stay at the house and just pay rent.”

He shrugged. “If you don’t mind having a stranger living with you, I’m fine with it.”

“You got yourself a roommate.” It had been lonely staying there by herself. Normally, she doesn’t mind the solitude, but she had been used to Crane being there with all his shenanigans.

He slightly smiled. “Is there a gym in this town?”

“Yes, but I usually get my exercise chasing demons.”

“I guess I could get up early and run.” He didn’t like to do it all the time because he loses too much weight and he wants to keep his bulk.

“Why don’t we go blow off some steam until a call comes in.”

“What did you have in mind?”

She smiled. “Come on.”

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason lifted his gun and aimed at the picture of Robert. Apparently, he isn’t the only one that can’t stand the man.

Abbie adjusted her headphones and watched Jason shoot several times before pushing a button to bring the paper forward. She smirked when she saw that there is a smile of bullets outlining their boss’s lips.

“I always want to wipe that smile off his face.”

She shook her head, not bothering to replace the target before pushing the button again and then after assuming a shooting stance, she fired several rounds into the paper.

Jason pushed the button and smiled at the results. Robert had no eyes and when he shifted his gaze to her, she looked unapologetic.

“I thought I’d help you out.”

“Thanks!”

A man sauntered up to them. “Well, if it isn’t the FBI hot shot.”

Jason ignored him as Abbie put up a new target. He fired several rounds and Abbie’s eyes widened when she studied the punctured target.

“You only hit it once?” the man said.

Abbie smirked. “Look again, Kirk. He hit the same spot repeatedly. Can you do that?”

Kirk shifted. “Out of my way.”

They stepped back and Jason crossed his arms as he waited. When the man finished shooting, they pushed the button again. He had hit the target, but not in the same spot.”

“Well, guess he told you.”

“Whatever…”

He left and she and Jason took turns until she was paged. Quickly, they made their way outside where Abbie made a call. “What’s going on?”

“We have a hostage situation; a family dispute.” He rattled off an address. “Can you take it?”

“We’ll be right there.”

They rushed to the car and headed to the address.

“I might have to go in alone.”

“No.”

She glanced at him. “No?”

“I know you’ve been used to working alone, but I’m here to back you up.”

“I understand that, but I know this guy. He’s usually not violent and frankly, I’m shocked that I’m even having to drive to his house. He’ll trust me.”

“What’s his situation?”

“He’s about fifty-two, six foot tall, and muscular. I think he has lived here his entire life and runs the hardware store and is also an avid hunter.”

“Do you think it’s supernatural?”

“Maybe, which is why I don’t want him hurt. If he’s possessed or something, it’s not his fault. So, I need you to promise me that, if possible, you will not shoot to kill.”

Jason’s muscles flexed as he considered her request. “I’ll take that into consideration.” He’s not going to make a promise that deep down, he feels he can’t keep. All his senses are telling him that this is going to be very dangerous.

Abbie parked the SUV and they got out. “What’s going on?”

Robert grabbed her elbow and moved them forward. “His wife and sister are in there. Their son escaped and said that it was like a switch flicked on and suddenly, he seemed like he lost his mind and started saying crazy things about Satan and doing his bidding. We’re thinking it might be drug related, even though he’s against them according to his kid.”

Abbie nodded as she slipped on a Kevlar vest that is handed to her and stops to make sure Jason does the same. “I’m going in alone, but if it gets out of control, send Jason in. He’s a good shot.”

Robert looked pained, but nodded. “You got it, but be careful.”

Abbie continued forward and took a deep breath before walking through the doorway. “Sam?”

There’s a rustling sound, so she follows it to the dining room where she stops in her tracks.

Sam tightens his grip around his wife, a gun positioned against her temple.

“What are you doing? This is not you.”

“What do you know, witness?”

Abbie didn’t flinch.

“Didn’t think I knew about that, did you? Eglon told me everything.”

“Sam, put down the gun and I’ll do whatever I can to get you out of this.”

His wife winced when he squeezes her harder. “You know I can’t do that. He’ll know. I just need him out of my head.”

“Let me help you.”

“Nobody can help me. He’s everywhere.”

She started to interject and he pulled the gun back and shot a bullet into the ceiling.

“Shut up!”

Jason pulled his gun out of the holster. “I’m going in.”

He slowly eased his way into the house.

“Let her go. You can take me instead. I’m not carrying.”

A slow, wicked smile eased onto his face. “If I bring you to Eglon, maybe he’ll let me go. Karen!”

His sister whimpered as she dropped her hands from her face. “Check her out. Make sure there is no gun or knife.”

Shaking like a leaf, the woman stood and cried as she patted Abbie down.

“There’s nothing.”

“Good. You can go.”

She hurried out of the room, gasping when Jason grabbed her and pulled her to the side, holding his finger to his lips. When she nodded, he motioned for her to go to an officer who is now standing in the doorway. As she moved forward, her legs felt like jello and she starts to collapse and the officer catches her and drags her outside.

Sam pushed his wife into Abbie. She starts to sob and clings to her as Sam starts shouting direction.

“Get out of here and you come here—witness.”

The woman leaves and clings to Jason who has no choice but to drag her to the doorway himself when she won’t let go of him.

Abbie slowly moves forward and then is roughly tugged against Sam’s chest.

“It’s a shame to hurt you, but…” His fist comes at her and she lifts her hands to block him, absorbing some of the blow, but it still slightly connects with her forehead. Roughly, he grabs her as she tries to turn towards the entrance and he positions his arm against her throat, squeezing just enough to cause discomfort. “If you fight me, you’ll just make it worse. Submit to him and everything will be okay.”

Due to his height, she is standing on her toes as she growls and tries to get him to loosen his arms.

“It’s no use, Officer Mills, you’re going to die today unless you bow to him.”

“Sam, I know you’re in there. Fight!” Her voice is raspy and sensing her distress, Jason moves forward and appears in the entranceway.

“Get back,” Sam said menacingly.

Jason glances at Abbie, noting her distress. Her eyes are wide and she’s clawing at his arm. When she tries to kick him, his arm presses even harder and Abbie can barely get any air.

Calmly, Jason starts formulating a plan, holding Abbie’s gaze while he takes a deep cleansing breath, trying to communicate to her to go limp. At first, she still struggles, but then he does it again and she starts to go slack.

The gun is pressed against her temple and to stop him from pulling the trigger, he’d have to take his finger clean off if he goes that route, but it would be hard to predict the ricochet, so it’s not an option.

Abbie used the rest of her strength to lift her legs, forcing Sam to carry her weight and his hand lowers as he wavers and it’s just enough movement to give Jason a shot.

He pulls the trigger and the bullet hits Sam in his shooting arm. Sam manages to fire a shot before his arm hits the table and as they go down, the gun flies out of his hand.

“Abbie!” Jason yells before moving forward. He kicks the man in the ribs, further disabling him, as other officers pour into the room. Dropping to the floor, he pulls her away from Sam as she gasps for air.

Once the suspect is taken care of, he puts his gun in his holster and picks Abbie up before she can protest.

Robert rushes towards them and directs Jason to an ambulance.

“Put me down,” she struggles to get out of his grip.

“No.” He finally relents and sits her on a tarp and an EMT looks her over.

“Your starting to bruise on your neck and have a small lump on your forehead.”

She tries to calm her breathing. “I’ll live.”

He puts a mask on her face and encourages her to try and take some deep breaths as Jason and Robert observe.

“Why did you wait so long?”

Jason’s head jerks in Robert’s direction, glaring so lethally that the older man snapped his jaw shut.

Abbie takes off the mask. “I’m fine.”

Jason helps her to her feet.

“You really should go to the hospital and get checked out.”

“It’s okay. I’m good.”

“Get her out of here,” Robert said. “You can fill out the report in the morning.”

Jason nods and they head towards the truck. “Keys…”

Her brow raises.

“You’re not driving, but you can tell me where to go.”

Something like sarcasm flits in her eyes and he smiles before she dumps the keys into his hand.

They get in and he starts it.

“Don’t hurt my baby.”

“Does it have turbo?”

She shoots him a look as he carefully backs out and then pulls onto the road.

“Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.”

They were silent as they contemplated how lucky she had been. When they finally get to the house, she doesn’t move, so he gets out and goes to her side and opens the door, wishing he had Jenny’s number.

She slowly slips from the seat, her body now feeling the exhaustion that has set in after the adrenaline rush had dissipated. They walk to the door and she shows him which key to use, making a mental note to give him her extra set.

“What can I do?”

“I’m just going to go take a hot bath. Can you turn the coffee pot on?”

“Yeah.”

His eyes track her until she makes it to the second landing and he moves to the fridge where he sees some numbers posted and quickly spots Jenny’s. Pulling his phone out, he dials and waits.

“Hello?”

“Jenny, can you come over to the house?”

She can practically feel his intensity. “Is she okay?”

“I’m not sure.”

“I’ll be right there.”

He turns on the pot and runs upstairs to his room and takes a quick shower. As he made his way back downstairs, Jenny walked through the doorway.

“Where is she?”

“In her bathroom.”

“Thanks for calling me.”

He nods and then shuffles into the kitchen and grabs a water bottle from the fridge, noting that he needs to go shopping—something he hates, but he wants to buy some food and beer.

Jenny knocks on the bathroom door and slowly pushes her way in. “Abbie?”

Abbie wipes at her face. “Come in.”

Jenny spots the bubbles and then sits on the closed toilet seat. “What happened?”

Her eyes are half closed and Jenny can tell that she had cried. “A demon took over Sam. He was holding his wife and sister hostage and I switched places. He was choking me out and so strong, I couldn’t get away.”

Jenny nodded. It’s hard to fight against superhuman strength. That is one of the main disadvantages they have fighting this battle.

“Jason came after me and I almost blacked out when Sam got upset, but I fixated on Jason’s eyes and he was calm. Without a word he got me to stop struggling and I realized that he wanted me to go limp, so I used my last bit of strength to lift my legs and it threw Sam off balance and Jason shot him in the arm. Apparently, Eglon wants me to submit to him.”

“Fat chance that will ever happen,” Jenny said.

“I’m so tired. We just never get a break and in the back of my mind, I wonder if we can even win this without Crane.”

“He’ll be back. I know he would never just abandon us forever.”

“Grief does strange things and everything he has gone through has taken a toll on him. Some days I’m so mad at him and then I realize that it’s really envy. I’m stuck here in the darkness while he’s out trying to find his light again.” She used to hope that she could be his light, but that option is off the table right now.

“I—if there is more I can do, you know I will.”

“I know. We need help, Jenny. Jason is at a disadvantage because he’s new. I’m not sure what to do.”

“Macey called me.”

Abbie’s eyes widened. “Is she okay?”

“Yes. She wants to join the fight and has been studying the occult and learning to cast spells.”

“From who?”

The alarm in her sister’s eyes almost made her stop.

“Jenny!”

“She found someone who is a descendant of one the Salem witches. Apparently, she’s legit and has been teaching Macey defensive arts. You know how stubborn Frank was? Well, I think Macey inherited it and I don’t want her to go out on her own.”

“She’s eighteen which means she’s young and impulsive.”

“Honestly, Abbie, I didn’t get that impression. She almost seems hardened.”

Abbie sighed as her eyes flickered close. “Do you think we should call Cynthia?”

“No. She isn’t speaking to her mom right now because Cynthia is against all of this. I don’t mind her staying with me since you have Jason here. It’s not that I don’t trust him, but we really don’t know what to expect from her and he is a gorgeous man. I don’t want either one of them to feel uncomfortable.”

“Fine. If you think it’s the right decision, then I’ll back you.”

“Also, there is daddy.”

Abbie groaned.

“He’s trying and he offered to help.”

“We’ll reach out to him soon. I’m just too tired to fight.”

Jenny smiled. Their father did have some groveling to do, but she is anxious to piece their family bond back together. “I’ll go hang with the hunk.” She made it to the doorway before pausing and slightly turning. “Did he have to give you mouth to mouth?”

Abbie smirked. “You’re ridiculous.”

“Damn. I’ll have to talk to him about that.”

Before Abbie could reply, Jenny had already left. Eglon is clearly revving up his offense again, she just wishes she knew what to expect.


	3. Closer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>  
> 
>   
> 

There are times when things just left Jason speechless and usually, a woman is involved when it happens. As Jenny openly stared at him like she is sizing him up, he squirmed; not liking being the center of attention and wishing she’d just say something already.

Sensing his discomfort, she fought a smirk and then her lips pursed right before she tapped on them. “So, what exactly do you know about witchcraft and demonology?”

“Is this a test? What happens if I fail?”

Her eyes danced mischievously. “Am I making you nervous, Jason?”

His eyes narrowed which just made Jenny think he’s even hotter. “Yes and No. I never professed to know much about the topic, but I learn fast.”

“If this gets ugly, you know anyone else that learns fast?”

“Yes.”

Shifting the conversation, she let that go. “You kind of remind me of my sister.”

“How?”

“You’re both kind of quiet and have walls. Every once in a while, there’s a flicker of vulnerability that makes you want to dig beneath the surface to find out what you’re hiding.” While Abbie can be very outgoing, she’s a thinker and tends to internalize her feelings just like she suspects he does.

She grabbed a couple of grapes from a bowl and popped them into her mouth.

Jason shrugged. “You already know about the accident and how I ended up in the FBI. That has pretty much been my life.”

“You don’t date or anything?”

“I’m a workaholic too, but trust me, there’s not a whole lot more there. I’ve been single for quite a while. My last relationship, basically, did not end well.”

“That’s kind of sad.”

“Why? I really like my job.”

Abbie entered the room. “Are you giving him the fifth degree?”

“I was just getting started.”

“What’s your story?” Jason said turning the tables.

“That’s complicated.”

He shook his head. “So you get to ask me, but I don’t get to do the same?”

She shrugged. “It’s not like you’re going anywhere. I have time.”

Abbie grabbed a few grapes. “I was thinking that maybe we should visit Carmela.”

“The seer?”

“Yeah. Eglon is up to something and she might be able to give us the heads up.”

“You think she’ll let us in the store?”

Carmela owns a psychic bookstore at the edge of town and after helping them once, she had paid the price with some store damage and warnings from Moloch.

Abbie chuckled. “I know she doesn’t like getting involved, but I was thinking of using Jason as bait.” They need to somehow get a step ahead of the demon.

Jenny grinned. “That just might work.”

His steely gaze honed in on them. “I’m scared to ask.”

“Do you know how to flirt?”

“Seriously?”

“Well, I don’t know, you’re kind of uptight.”

His head tilted as he smirked. “If you say so…”

Chuckling at the implication, Jenny pressed forward. “We need you to go inside and use your baby blues to distract her, maybe ask her about a book you can read on witchcraft or something. I’m sure she’ll get all clairvoyant on you and probably ask if you want a reading.”

“You’re going to say yes,” Abbie said.

Jason shrugged. “That’s fine. Can we go food shopping afterwards?”

“Sure. We’ll leave in an hour. We’ll have to stop by the precinct so we can put a wire on you.”

He has a feeling there will never going to be a dull moment working with them.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason slowly entered the shop which appears to be empty. Walking over to a book display, he starts to peruse some of them, most giving him pause. He has no idea what a cryptid is, so he grabs the book and thumbs through it and is disgusted by some of the pictures.

Carmela watches him from a doorway, not only is he gorgeous, but his aura is rather interesting. She sees him slightly tense as if he knows he’s being watched which further sparks her curiosity. Slowly, she starts making her way towards him as he picks up another book. “May I help you?”

When he turns and she sees his vivid blue eyes, her stomach flutters.

“I’m looking for a book that describes different supernatural beings or creatures.”

She smiles. “I have the perfect one for you.”

He watches as she goes over to a shelf and grabs a book and then hands it to him.

“Thanks.”

“May I suggest this one too?”

After taking it from her, he reads the cover. It’s a history of Sleepy Hollow and the supernatural.

“I’ll take them.” Maybe it will help him understand some of the town history.

They move to the register and she rings him up and Jason hands him her card. Their hands briefly touch and Carmela slightly gasps.

“You’re a sensitive.”

“What does that mean?”

“You can sense energy and your hearing is very sharp. It’s a way that you tap into the environment you’re in which gives you the upper hand. Being here, your powers are increasing and you’ll find that your extrasensory abilities will grow even stronger.”

He isn’t sure what to say and in the truck, Abbie and Jenny glance at each, imagining all the ways that will help them.

“I would like to give you a reading.”

“What does that mean, exactly?”

“Well, we go into the room over there and I will touch your hand and tell you everything that I perceive.”

Jason scratches his head and she smiles.

“It won’t hurt, Mr. Morgan. I promise.”

“Okay.”

“I’ll add the cost to your bill.”

He signs the credit card receipt and she hands him a bag and a small stone.

“Keep that in your pocket for protection. It’s on the house.”

After he places it in his pocket, they venture into the room.

“Have a seat.”

He looks around apprehensively.

“Relax, Mr. Morgan.”

Jason puts his bag on the floor and rests his hands on the table.

Jenny smirks. “This is going to be good.

“I hope so.

Back inside, Jason pushes his hand forward when she holds out hers and the minute she touches him, she goes into a trance.

She jerks when she sees something disturbing. “You were very lucky that you survived that accident. It was a miracle, actually.”

Jason is now really paying attention.

She gasps. “You were in Afghanistan.”

That is top secret information and Jason is starting to regret this. 

“You were injured and a local man saved you.”

“Yes.”

After a long moment, she flinches.

“You were touched by a demon.” Pictures are flitting through her mind so rapidly that she tenses. “You’re in a lot of danger here. He’s coming. You won’t be prepared and he’s too powerful to fight. Someone you care about will be hurt. You’ll have to dig deep and trust your instincts to save her.”

“Who hurts her?”

“Eglon.”

Her eyes snapped open. “I don’t—you will have to do whatever you can to save her. It will require you to set aside everything you’ve come to know and take a leap of faith. If you don’t, she’ll be lost forever.”

Abbie swallows hard and wonders if Carmella is talking about her.

When her eyes soften and a warm smile appears on her face, Jason is surprised. “You’ll have an opportunity to comfort and open your heart to someone. Don’t be afraid. She’ll be good for you and whether she realizes it or not, she needs you.”

In the car, Jenny’s brow goes up. “Are you going to hook up with him?”

“Why do you assume it’s me. It could be you.”

“That would be so hot.”

Abbie rolls her eyes. The psychic hasn’t been right about everything, so she dismisses it as filler.

Carmella releases his hand. “You’ll need better protection. Macey will bring that.”

Jenny gasps.

“Macey?”

“She’s young, but has an old soul and is very determined to seek revenge. Ask your friends when you get outside. Tell Abbie that I said hello.”

Jason tries hard not to react to Carmella’s tone, but in the car, Jenny laughs.

“I knew she’d eventually be on to us.”

“Yeah. Here he comes,” Abbie said.

Jason slipped onto his seat, putting the bag on his lap. “That was interesting.”

“Well, I guess bringing Macey here is a given,” Jenny said.

“Who is she?”

“My old boss after Corbin died was Frank Irving. He fought the battle with us and unfortunately, it took his life. His daughter Macey is interested in helping us, but she’s only eighteen so I have my doubts.”

Jenny grabbed the bag to look at the books. “She used to be in a wheel chair, but apparently, she’s walking again. They did some new surgery, but it was a difficult and painful recovery.”

“So, she’s going to help us how?”

“She is a good source of research and apparently, she knows how to cast spells now,” Abbie said.

Jason nods, wondering if he should call for backup. They are growing on him and he’s worried that if Carmella’s vision comes true, that one of them will be irrevocably hurt.

“We have a lot of work to do and probably not enough time to get it done. Nobody is getting hurt. We’ll protect ourselves and have each other’s back and face whatever that asshole dishes out together.”

“Maybe Jason should call for backup.”

“How would you even explain it?” Abbie asked.

“I have a close friend in the bureau. He’s responsible for getting me the job and if I tell him that I need him, he’ll come. He’s not on a case right now, so the timing is good.”

“Will he believe all of this?”

“He’ll be shocked, but he’s smart and almost as good of a shot as me.”

“Call him.”

Jason took out his phone and dialed via a video chat just as they pulled into the market parking lot.

“What’s up, pretty boy?” Johnny said with a grin.

When Jenny heard his slight Irish accent, she moved forward to catch a glimpse and Johnny’s light eyes and good looks didn’t disappoint.

“Hey. I need a favor.”

“You’re in Sleepy Hollow, right?”

“Yeah. It’s—I’m not even sure how to describe it, but things are about to get dicey and we could use your help.”

Johnny sighed. There goes his two-week vacation. “What are you dealing with?”

Abbie took the phone from him. “Hi, Johnny.”

He grinned. “Well, hello.” He is starting to envy his friend.

Jason rolled his eyes.

“I’m Abbie.”

Jenny moved her head next to her. “And I’m her sister, Jenny.”

“Nice.”

“The case has to do with the occult—kind of,” Abbie said.

“Satanic stuff? Are people being killed?”

“Yes and no. It’s complicated, but you need to have an open mind. I can show you some things when you get here, but you’ll just have to trust that it’s very serious and dangerous and we could use another body in this fight.”

Johnny could see how serious she is and he is always up for a challenge. “Alright, I’ll come.”

“Thank you, Johnny,” Jenny said, making him smile.

Jason took the phone back. “Can you bring my bike?”

“Yeah, I’ll leave in the morning.”

“Thanks. I owe you.”

They got out of the car and Jason grabbed a cart. When they got inside, Jenny ran ahead to get something sweet to eat.

“What do you need?”

“Protein powder, fruit, eggs, and meat.”

“Okay. Let’s get the fruit first.”

She watches as he grabs some strawberries and bananas. “Are you a health nut?”

“I won’t turn down pizza, but I do try to stick to a protein shake in the morning and run a few times a week, but mostly I lift weights.”

“I have some weights in the garage. You’re more than welcome to use them.”

“Thanks. By the way, my truck should be ready in a few days.” Besides the tire, he also had them look over everything and a few extra repairs were needed.

He put some powder in the cart and they moved forward.

“So, what do you really think about Carmella?”

“It was kind of weird that she would know things, but I’m more worried about you and Jenny.”

She gazed at him. “We know the risks and the fight is worth it. We’ll just have to be extra careful.”

“I’ll feel better when Johnny gets here. We kind of feed off each other. He has great senses too.”

“He seems awful chipper in comparison which surprises me.”

Jason slightly smiled. “He likes to tease me a lot. The biggest difference is that I’m quieter, but we’re both very loyal and serious about our jobs.”

He put a few more items into the cart. “Where’s Jenny?”

“One of her friends works over in the bakery section, so they are probably chatting.”

“How much do the people that live here know about everything?”

“Well, there are lots of rumors and speculation, but most is discarded as lore.”

“You need anything?”

She shook her head. “I’m good.”

They waited in line.

Jenny approached them with some snacks in her hands.

“You have the munchies?” Abbie asked.

“Yup.”

Jason put his stuff on the conveyor belt and then grabbed the bags from her.

“You don’t have to do that.”

“I know, but I can’t have you starving to death.”

“I don’t think there is a chance of that,” Abbie said right before Jenny bumped her hip.

The clerk eyed Jason with a smirk.

“Are you new in town?”

“Yes.”

“I didn’t think I saw you around here before.”

Jason handed her his credit card.

“Nice name.”

Abbie rolled her eyes which Jason caught in his peripheral vision. “Could you move a little faster? We need to get home.”

The clerk shot Abbie a look and then wrote her number on the back of the receipt. “If you ever get tired of Suzy Sunshine over there, give me a call.”

When Jason felt Abbie flinch, he picked up the bag and then put his arm around her and lightly pushed her forward.

“I’m about kick her where the sun don’t shine.”

Jenny snickered.

“Come on, Suzy,” Jason said.

She shoved him forward as Jenny laughed.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Abbie snatched the bag of Spicy Doritos from Jason’s hands. “For someone who doesn’t do snacks, you sure have no problem eating them.”

He grinned. “They’re addicting which is why I don’t buy them.”

Keeping her focus on the house they have under surveillance, she popped one into her mouth and happily crunched on it before wiping her fingers on a napkin.

“So, I’ve been meaning to ask. Who is Eglon?”

“Well, he’s basically a higher-level demon now, but back in the day he was the son of King Balak and was also King at one point. First there was Moloch and now he has sent someone else to handle us. According to what I could dig up, Eglon was the head of the confederacy of Moab, Ammon, and Amalek, all oppressors of Israel for eighteen years. Supposedly, he was also severely obese. I’m guessing that he sold his soul to Balaam for more power, maybe even a new body.”

“And how long have you been battling with him?”

“Not long. He’s relatively new.”

“Maybe we can distract him with your Doritos.”

Abbie laughed. “Death by Doritos, it’s wasn’t what I was thinking, but…”

Something caught his eye. “What’s that?”

She slightly leaned forward as her head tilted. “What are they doing?”

“They are burying something.”

“They could be burying a spell.”

“What if we dig it up?”

She shook her head. “Uh-uh, that could be dangerous.”

“So, you just sit back and wait for the fallout.”

“We contain and sometimes, we win, but there have been losses. You think you can handle it?”

His eyes never left the figures lurking in the darkness. “Yeah.”

“Good.” The last thing she needs is someone running out on her again.

Without warning, his whole body tensed. “Drive!”

Abbie quickly started the truck and peeled off, turning in the street and flooring the gas. “What’s wrong?”

“I don’t know. I’m sweating and feel nauseous.” It’s like he tapped into someone else’s energy that clearly is not meant for his body to hold.

There is a thud on the roof.

“Shit!”

Ever so slowly, they see something creeping onto the windshield.

“I don’t want to know and I’m not looking,” Abbie said racing along the dark stretch of asphalt, keeping her eyes focused on the road ahead.

Jason can barely breathe. He summoned all of his strength and yelled, “No!”

The car jolted and the thing began to disappear.

Abbie went as fast as she safely could. “You okay?”

“My stomach is burning.”

Abbie called Jenny. “You home?”

“Yeah?”

“We’re almost there. We were attacked again.”

“Macey is here.”

“Good. We’re five minutes out.”

Jason started to lift his shirt.

“No! Don’t touch or look at it. Just—we’re almost there.” If it’s bad, she doesn’t want him to freak out.

His jaw clenches as he tries to ignore the pain. Finally, she pulls into a field and they move towards Jenny’s trailer.

She opens the door and runs towards them. “What happened?”

“They sent something after us and it attacked Jason, but he was able to get rid of it.”

“How?”

“By yelling no…”

“Seriously?” Maybe Jason’s spidey powers are more powerful than they had realized.

They go into the trailer and push Jason down into a chair as a curious Macey watches.

“He’s totally hot,” she whispers.

Jenny grinned. “You’re such a teenager.”

“I have eyes.”

“Can you lift your arms?”

“Yes.”

“Wait,” Macey says as she moves forward speaking Latin.

Jason visibly relaxes as he fixes his eyes on her, wondering what she just did, but allowing the peace to calm his body.

Abbie tugged at his shirt and pulled it off and the women gasped.

He wordlessly looked at his abs where a word is spelled. “Does that say die?”

“Unfortunately,” Macey said. They are clearly coming after Jason to get Abby to back down.

When Jenny put some water on it, Jason hissed.

“It’s holy water.”

“Great…”

“Trust me, it’s a good thing or you would have been in for a long night.”

“I’m Macey,” she said holding out her hand.

“Jason.” He momentarily gripped her hand and then let go.

“What do you think?” Abbie asked.

“He can’t be left alone tonight. It’s too dangerous.”

“I agree.”

Jenny cleaned him up and then put a bandage on it. “We’ll keep putting holy water on it while we see what else we can conjure up.”

“We need some protection amulets,” Abbie said.

Macie dug in her bag and took out a box. “I came prepared.”

She handed them each a necklace. “Sorry it’s girlie, Jason.”

“If it stops them, I don’t care.” He put it on.

“Come,” Jenny said holding out her hand.

He took it and she led him to her bed.

“Lie down and take a nap. We’ll check the wound in an hour.”

There is no way he can hide how tired he is, so he doesn’t fight her and eases onto the bed.

Jenny closes a floor to ceiling curtain to give him some privacy and then joins the girls. “So, what really happened?”

“They were burying something. We couldn’t see what, but I’m pretty sure it was a spell.”

“You think they are trying to scare Jason away?”

“Yes.”

Macey ran towards the back right as Jason shot up into a sitting position. “You’re fine, lay back.”

Jenny pushed in front of her. “You’re bleeding.”

“I had a dream.”

Abbie sat at the end of the bed.

“What was it?”

“You don’t understand. I don’t dream.”

The girls glanced at each other.

“The brain damage—I can’t dream, but it was vivid.”

Sensing his agitation, Abbie reached over and placed a calming hand on his leg.

“I was falling for what seems like forever and someone was laughing and saying you’ll never save her.”

Jenny put a bandage over his stomach. “You really need to get some rest so you’re on your game.”

“I’m trying.”

“I’ll work with Macie regarding your wound to make sure it’s completely cleansed.”

“Thank you.”

“You are a part of the team now, Morgan. It’s what we do for each other.”

Jason closed his eyes as Macie and Jenny went back to the other area. “Stop fretting.”

Abbie smirked. “Easy for you to say…”

“I’ll be fine. I’m not going out over a couple of scratches and bad dreams. It just makes me want to kick someone’s ass more.”

“Determination is good.”

“I have it in spades.”

 She kicks off her shoes and puts her legs over the sheet and leans her head back.

“I’m surprised you’re not trying to hog the covers.” His hand comes to rest on her leg.

“I don’t have any.”

“You could come up here.”

“I don’t know you like that.”

Jason grins. “I won’t attack you.”

“I know that, because I’d kick your ass.”

His eyes slightly open so he can see her in the dim light and she laughs.

“Fine, move over…” She’s tired. After the roller coaster of a night, she could use some rest too.

“Are we really safe here?” Jason asks as he moves over to the second pillow, allowing her some room.

“Yeah, a shaman did a protection spell around the property.”

“Good.”

She lay on her side facing him and when he reached out and held her right hand, she didn’t say a word. About fifteen minutes later, his hands slipped from hers and she knew he had fallen asleep and for an hour, she watched him, making sure he is okay before finally giving in and letting herself drift off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N – Thanks for the kudos and comments! Love hearing what you are thinking. Johnny O'Brien is played by the model Jason Morgan.
> 
>  
> 
>  Macey is played by the original actress Amandla Stenbert
> 
>   
> 


	4. Help Arrives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>  
> 
>   
> 

Once Jenny slightly parted the curtain and saw them, she quietly went back to the window seat she had abandoned.

“They are sleeping—together.”

Macey grinned. “They are going to make such a cute couple.”

Jenny snorts. “Yeah, once my sister buys a clue and lets her guard down.”

Macey gasped. “I think I’ve found something.”

Jenny leans towards her too look at the old book nestled in her hands. “You think that will work?”

“Yeah, but we need a few ingredients.”

“I’ll get them in the morning.” Luckily, she has good contacts that understand the sister’s journey.

“We probably should rest.”

“You’re so grown now and while you were always cute, you’re really beautiful on the inside and out. Your father would have been so proud of you.”

“Thanks. I miss him.”

“We all do.”

They crept to the back, turning the lights out before getting into some bunk beds.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason watched Abbie sleep. Currently, she’s on her back, looking so peaceful and beautiful and those lips… Upon hearing footsteps, his eyes move to the curtain and as it parts, he gets ready to protect her if necessary, gun at his side.

He meets Jenny’s gaze.

“You okay?”

She only gets a nod because he’s trying not to wake Abbie.

“We’ll be right back.”

“Okay.”

Abbie moved onto her side and cuddled against him and he couldn’t help but smile. There is a lot to admire about Abigail Mills and he wonders how Crane could ever leave her. All the women he had met thus far have been amazing, battling the unseen without blinking an eye. They are incredibly brave and kick ass.

Her eyes flutter open. “What are you thinking about?”

“How strong and amazing you guys are.”

She smirks and then realizes she’s laying on him. “How did you become my pillow?”

“Is that a bad thing?”

“Not necessarily…”

“Your sister and Macey went somewhere.”

Abbie rolled and then stood. “I’ll be right back.” She went to the bathroom and then returned and peeled off his bandage. “It looks much better.”

“Thank you, Dr. Mills.”

She playfully rolled her eyes and then her mood totally shifted. “They are attacking you to hurt me. If I’m alone and supposedly vulnerable, then their mission will be easier to finish.”

“I’m not going anywhere. I just need to learn how we can fight them more effectively.”

“We have a few weapons and about once a month, an old friend sends a package.” While Hawley might not be able to stand beside them, he had found a way to help them that is invaluable.

“According to the bible, the two witnesses have powers.”

“Well, I don’t know about that. Other than my resolve and determination, which aren’t supernatural, we haven’t discovered them so far.”

“They are also killed.”

She sat on the edge of the bed. “Yeah, I know, but if I give up then no one has a chance. Besides, I’m hoping they weren’t being literal.”

He pushed himself up while she tried very hard not to stare. “As long as I’m by your side, Abbie, I’ll do everything I can to assure that nothing happens to any of you. If I’m holding you back and become too much of a liability, I’ll walk. I won’t be the reason that you fail or get killed.”

They hold their stare for a long moment.

“You know this can’t go anywhere,” Abbie said softly, even though she wishes it could. It had been quite awhile that she had an easy going relationship and despite all the danger around them, Jason Morgan would be easy to love.

“Yeah.” He wishes the timing was better because she would be worth the risk of opening up his heart again.

The chemistry between them is palpable and Abbie finds it hard not to stare into his soulful blue eyes.

The front door slams shut, letting them off the hook. Whatever is happening between them will have to wait.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jenny finished applying the paste to Jason’s cuts.

“That smells horrible,” he said.

“True, but it will do the trick.”

“How long does it have to stay on?”

“About an hour, Abbie will be back with your new shirt by then, she took Macey with her.”

“Tell me about the weapons.”

Jenny smirked and sat across from him. “Well, it depends on who you’re fighting. Some of the knives have spells on them, so they work on certain enemies and not others. We have some specialized bullets and old guns as well that tend to at least buy us some time, every second counts when you’re up against supernatural strength.”

“That makes sense.”

“What about demons? Abbie was concerned about Sam because he was possessed instead of being a full demon. How do you know the difference?”

“It’s not easy, but if they appear out of thin air, then there is nothing human about them, but eyes can change color in both cases. Would say there is not as much fluidity in their movement when they are in a human body. Also, selling your soul is different than possession.”

“And then there are creatures?”

“Yes. Sometimes guns can work on them and other times not. I tend to shoot first and ask questions later.”

“I’ll remember that.”

“So, what’s going on between you and my sister?”

Jason’s head tipped to the right. “What do you think is going on?”

“I don’t know, but you’re getting close already. I’ll give you a word of warning. Whether she wants to admit it or not, she loved Crane and vice versa. They have unfinished business and while I do like you and think you and my sister could be epic, I thought the same about them. She’s lucky to find two really good men who are willing to be by her side.”

“You haven’t been lucky?”

“No. I learned a long time ago not to go there.”

“That’s no way to live.”

Jenny sucked in a harsh breath. “It’s all I know. Besides, I’m really not in a place where I can tell some stranger about my lifestyle. The word demon is usually a turnoff.”

Jason smirked. “I see your point.”

“I didn’t say all that to discourage you. I just thought you ought to know the score.” She’ll secretly root for him, because she does want Abbie to be happy, but at the same time if Crane comes back it would throw a wrench in that.

“I understand. You love her and don’t want her to be hurt.”

“I don’t want you to be hurt either.”

“Thanks.”

Abbie and Macey rushed inside.

“You can take a shower now,” Jenny said.

Jason stood and the girl’s faces contorted. “I know…” He took a bag from Abbie’s hand and slipped into the bathroom.

“I got a call from Robbie.”

“What’s going on?”

“He said there was a break-in at the old church.”

“Anything missing?”

Abbie sighed. “The priest…”

“Father Armand is missing?”

“Yes. Apparently, he was about to close the church when it happened. A woman who was praying, hid under a pew when it happened. The person who took him said something in Latin with the word tempus.”

Macey frowned. “Venit tempus?”

“What does it mean?” Jason asked.

“The time has come.”

“Great,” Jenny said.

“There’s a full moon tonight,” Macey said.

Abbie pursed her lips. “We need to split it up and check out some cemeteries.”

“I agree. You take Jason and I’ll drive Macey around,” Jenny said.

“I’ll start on the north side of town.”

Jason popped out of the bathroom and noticed the worried faces. “What’s going on?”

“I’ll fill you in on the way.”

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The priest is pushed onto his knees in the middle of a dark graveyard. He watches, stunned, as a group with cloaks approach. Torches are lit and then they start to speak in Latin. His body shakes as fear overtakes his mind and then he sucks in a deep breath and starts to pray.

“Your God can’t help you now. Bow to Eglon and you shall be spared.”

“Never!”

“So be it.”

A dark figure hands the man behind him a knife.

“This will be the first of many whose blood is spilled to bring order, so that our master can rule the earth.”

The priest’s hair is grabbed and his head pulled back.

“So be it,” they said in one accord.

“No..no—“ His words are cut off as his throat is slit and then his body is pushed against the earth as his blood seeps into it.

“Our work is done.”

They disappear into the woods just as the lights of Abbie’s car illuminate the field.

“We stick together,” she said.

“I have no problem with that.”

Their guns are already trained on the area as they grip flashlights. As they moved through the graveyard, the energy grew dense and their amulets lit up signaling the danger.

Jason is feeling a little bit queasy, another sign that something is up. He hears a tree branch snap and hones in on it.

“Jesus…” Abbie said, making his head jerk towards her. “The blood is fresh.”

Jason glanced at the priest’s body and then focuses his gun on the perimeter as he scanned the area, the hair on his arms raising. “Get down.”

Abbie drops to her knees and holds up her specialized gun and when a dark shape darts towards them, she fires and it quickly dissipates.

She spots something in the priest’s hand and grabs it and then quickly shoves it into her pocket just as Jason takes out another shadow. “We need to get out of here.”

“Follow me,” Jason said going on instinct. When he stands, Abbie gasps as he moves forward, drawing out the shadows, quickly taking them out and then reloading. She swings into action, covering him and then he’s shooting again with such accuracy that it takes her breath away. When they got closer to the car he whispered, “Run.”

She took off and when she got to the car, she yelled, “Now,” and Jason ran as she covered him and then he got inside and she handed him the keys so he can get them out of there.

They were almost back to her house before she finally started to relax a little.

“I took something from his hand.”

Jason’s muscle tense. “How do you know that they didn’t plant it?”

“I don’t.”

“What does it say?”

She turned on the light in the car and unraveled the scrolled note. “Worship him that made heaven, and earth, and the sea, and the fountains of water.”

“Well, that doesn’t give us much.”

“I think we should research the fountains of water part. I’ll text it to Jenny.” 

“What about the priest’s body?”

“I doubt it will be there in the morning. It was left there to make a statement when we found it. There are times that I could really use Crane’s brain, but we’re going to have to figure this out on our own.”

A pang of jealousy went through him at the mention of Ichabod.

When they pulled up to the house, there is a man on the porch.

“Shit.”

“Who is that?”

“My father.” 

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Abbie walked a few steps ahead of Jason. “Hi.”

“Sorry, I know it’s late, but I got a message on the bathroom mirror of my house.”

“I’m almost afraid to ask. Come inside.”

They ventured into the kitchen so Abbie can make some coffee.

“Dad, this is my new partner, Jason.”

They shook hands.

“You can call me, Ezra.”

Jason nodded.

Ezra shows them the picture.

“Where all is hidden from view a life is renewed.”

“Who do you think sent it?” Abbie asked.

“I’m not sure.”

“Why talk in riddles instead of just saying what they mean?” Jason asked.

Abbie sighed. “Apparently, they like to mess with our heads. They probably enjoy watching us run around with them cut off.”

“Considering that it’s Sleepy Hollow, headless is probably preferred by them,” Ezra said.

“True, but Jason has a point. It probably isn’t from this century which means it could be someone helping like Grace or it’s a demon trying to distract us.”

“I guess we’ll just have to be patient. I’ll get out of your hair. Call me if you need me.”

“I will. Maybe you can help us research.”

Ezra smiled. “I’d like that.”

After he left, they went into the living room and sat on the couch.

“I’m trying to give him a chance.”

“You don’t have to explain it to me.”

She relaxed a little. “I know. It’s one of the things I like about you.”

“Johnny will be here in the morning.”

“There’s a room downstairs that he can have.”

“I’ll warn you, he likes to tease—mainly me.”

She smiled. “I think I like him already.”

“You’re supposed to be on my side.”

“I am, but that doesn’t mean I won’t enjoy him giving you a hard time.”

He shook his head and then leaned it back and closed his eyes.

“Put your feet up.”

After kicking off his shoes, she moved an ottoman over and they shared it.

“Have you ever felt that even though there is chaos is swirling all around you, that you are at peace with whatever happens?”

“Yeah.”

“I’m not afraid to die. I stare death in the eyes several times a week and even though it’s usually hideous, I just know that whatever happens, it will never be that ugly. This war has left me detached, but at the same time, I feel connected to something else that I can’t explain. I’ve learned to trust my instincts and you were brought to me for a reason.”

“Got any good theories on that?”

“Oh, I have a few, but the main one is that you’re a protector and everything is telling me that I’m going to need one soon. You have trusted your instincts in your career and they haven’t failed you. Even though you don’t know the terrain or the players, you still need to trust them. Carmella said that you can use your senses to navigate the path you are on now and you need to believe that they can get you out of any situation.” When it comes to magic, intention and trust are paramount.

He sighed. “It’s just so—“

“—insane?”

“I feel so far out of my element, but at the same time, I feel like I came home.”

Her head tilted to the right. “We are your home, always. No matter what happens after we deal with Eglon, I need you to know that once you are part of this team you can’t get rid of us.”

He smiled and reached over and grabbed her hand. “Thank you.”

Her eyes fluttered shut and then Jason closed his as well and they fell asleep, holding hands, and Jenny couldn’t help but smile when she showed up in the morning.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jenny held a pot up and a metal spoon and pounded on it. “Wake up!”

Jason and Abbie jolted forward.

Abbie shot her a look. “If I could see straight, I’d kick your ass right now.”

Jenny chuckled. “Come on. I put some coffee on. We have a fountain to find.”

“I have a feeling that is going to take a while.”

Jason stood and stretched. “I’m going to jog. I’ll be back in forty-five minutes.” He dashed up the stairs and changed and then ran out the front door.

“So…”

Abbie eyed her sister. “What?”

“You were holding hands.”

“No we weren’t.”

Jenny laughed. “Uh, yeah, you were.”

Abbie’s hand found her hip. “It’s not like that between us.”

“Keep telling yourself that—wait! Don’t do that because it will be like you and Crane all over again.”

Abbie’s eyes narrowed. “There was no me and Crane.”

“Exactly…”

“It’s too early for this. I haven’t even had coffee. I’m going to take a shower and then I’ll come back and hurt you.”

Jenny laughed. “It’s a date.”

When Abbie was out of sight, the loud sound of a motorcycle seems to stop right outside the house and Jenny rushes to the window to check it out. “Damn.”

Johnny takes off his helmet, smooths down his hair, and then sets it on the bike. She can tell by how defined his arms are that the rest of him is probably yummy too.

His head jerks up and then he smiles when he sees her in the window and she returns it before opening the front door.

“You must be Johnny.”

“I am. Hello, Jenny.”

“Hi. Can I help you with anything?”

“I didn’t bring much.” He unties his duffle bag. “I shipped another box. It should be here later.”

“Want some coffee?”

He nodded as he smiled. “I’d love some. Where is Jason?”

“He went for a run.”

Johnny followed her into the house. “This is nice.”

“It’s my sister’s. She’ll be down in a few minutes.”

He put his bag down and then followed her into the kitchen.

“So, that’s Jason’s bike?”

“Yeah. He gets all weepy if he doesn’t get to ride it regularly.”

Jenny chuckled and handed him a mug.

“This is good.”

“Thanks. So, what is your specialty?”

“I’m pretty well rounded, but I’ve very good at hunting people down and anticipating their next move.”

Abbie joined them. “Hello. I take it that you’re Johnny?”

He smiled. “I am. It’s nice to meet you.”

Abbie grabbed a mug. He’s handsome, but not as good-looking as Jason, at least not to her. “How long has Jason been gone?”

Jennie glanced at the clock on the microwave. “I’ll give him five more minutes and then I’m going to go look for him.

“Sounds good…”

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason jumped over a log, while he can still see the street, he preferred the more challenging terrain, that was until he noticed a movement to his left and realizes that he’s being tracked. Speeding up, he darted towards the street and crossed the road and then changed directions so that he was headed back towards the house. All his senses are telling him to run as fast as he can as his heart practically beats out of his chest. He is not used to being hunted, and he wonders if this is karma for all the times he has tracked someone else. Even though he knows it’s going to hurt, he felt an electric current in the air and when he jumped over a tree stump, he dove to the ground and rolled right as something leapt over his head. Grabbing his gun he fired, something his friends heard as they rushed to the car and then sped down the street.

“He can’t be far,” Abbie said as Johnny and Jenny studied the woods around them. Suddenly, Jason darted into the road, forcing her to slam on her breaks and then they watched with astonishment when a giant animal soared through the air and knocked him down in the tree line.

“What the fuck was that?” Johnny said before throwing the door open.

“Johnny! Wait!” Jenny yelled as she jumped out and chased after him.

Abbie grabbed a weapon from out of the trunk. It is their only chance to save him.

When Johnny peeked over a small hill and saw Jason wrestling with a huge hound, he is speechless. When he raises his gun, Jenny pulls him down.

“If you do that, it will just piss him off.”

Abbie knelt in front of them. “It’s a hell hound.” She handed him a gun.

“God, he stinks,” Johnny said wrinkling his nose.

“They are bearers of death.”

“Fuck,” Jason yelled as he tried to hold off the beast, who is now breathing in his face and it smells rancid.

A high-pitched sound pierced their ears, making Jason groan loudly since he is unable to cover his.

“Submit to me and I’ll call him off.”

“Never!”

“Are you sure?”

Jason’s forearm is now against the beast’s neck and his strength is faltering. “Fuck you!”

“So be it then. Kill!”

The beast snarls and Johnny rises to his feet and focuses on it, and right before Jason arms start to fail and the beast opened its mouth to taste his next victim, a shot rang out hitting the hound right between the eyes and it collapsed on top of Jason and to Johnny’s astonishment then dissolved before his eyes.

“Welcome to the team,” Jenny said.

Abbie ran to Jason’s side. “Are you alright?”

Jason’s breathing is erratic and his arms feel like lead. Abbie searches him for wounds, satisfied when she finds none.

“Are your legs fine?”

Jason nods.

Johnny stands over him. “What the hell did you get me into?”

Abbie scans the area. “We need to get out of here. Either the hound was protecting an entrance to something or he’s foretelling death.”

Jenny grimaced. “I texted Macey just in case. She’s meeting us at the house.”

Johnny helped Jason to his feet. “Jesus, you stink.”

“You should have smelled his breath. It took you long enough to fire.”

Johnny smirked. “I was a little taken aback.”

Jenny is thoroughly impressed with how calmly and accurately Johnny responded. It will definitely come in handy.

They got him into the car.

“No more jogging,” Jason muttered.

“You’re going to have to lay off the Doritos then,” Abbie said.

Johnny’s head jerked. “You were eating Doritos?”

Jason smirked. “It’s her fault.”

Johnny shook his head. They pulled into the driveway and then helped Jason inside.

“We’re going upstairs,” Abbie said.

Once they disappeared, Jenny faced Johnny.

“Nice shooting.”

“Thanks. Are they together?” You’d have to be blind not to notice how the partners gazed at each other.

“I think they are starting to be, but they are both idiots and will fight it and drive us crazy. At least I have someone else to commiserate with.”

He chuckled. “So, I think you need to fill me in on a lot.”

“Follow me to the porch.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N – Things start to heat up next chapter.


	5. Inevitable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>  
> 
>   
> 

Jason sat on a chair, his aching body screaming at him as Abbie ran into the bathroom and turned on the water in the tub. Reaching under the sink, she retrieved a container and poured something inside of it. The powered mixture contains healing herbs and various salts, with a little magic thrown in. Quickly, she went to her room and dug through her medicine cabinet and found some ibuprofen and went back to his room. After grabbing a bottle of water off his nightstand, she handed it and the pill to him.

"What's that?"

"Ibuprofen—you'll need it."

He quickly swallowed it and then Abbie helped peel off his shirt and then tossed it into the trashcan.

"I don't think you'll ever get that drool out."

"Gross."

She went into the bathroom and got his towel ready and then grabbed a luffa and some soap and put it to the side. The powder had foamed quite a lot, so she turned off the water and then told him to get in.

His eyes tracked her as she went to the window and peered outside as he ditched the rest of his clothes and then sank into the liquid, moaning as the hot water soothed his aching muscles.

"Can I come in?"

"Yeah."

She walked through the threshold.

"A bubble bath?"

Her laughter filled the room due to his expression. "You'll thank me later. Sit up."

He groaned as he pushed forward and then all thought escapes him as she starts to rub the luffa on his back.

"You got lucky again."

"I don't think it will be the last time."

"Where were you when it first appeared?"

"I'm not sure. I was in the woods and then felt like I was being tracked."

She squeezed some water out. "I'm not sure if it was protecting something or being used to force you to change sides. Maybe it's a little of both."

Quickly, she put it down and then got up and grabbed a cup. "Tilt your head back."

He did as he was told, shutting his eyes as she wet his hair and then almost moaning when she started washing it. "I could get used to this."

"Yeah, well, it's not my normal habit, but you scared the shit out of me and I need to do something to help you to calm my anxiety."

She worked up a lather and then lightly scratched his scalp. "So, your senses kicked in again?"

"Yes. I think I'm starting to get used to it."

"Well, they have served you well thus far."

After she gets done rinsing him, he lays back again as the ingredients worked their magic on his tired body. Grabbing a cloth, she washes his face.

"You're on your own for the rest. Sit in here for a while, okay?"

"You don't have to ask me twice."

She smiled. "Come downstairs when you are done."

"I will. Thank you for taking care of me."

His eyes slightly open as he watches her leave, thankful for the bubbles because her touch had turned him on.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Abbie goes into her bathroom and leans against the vanity, pissed that yet again Eglon had gotten the upper hand. There has got to be way to fight him. When something in the mirror got her attention, her eyes glazed over and the next thing she knew, she was in a forest and a figure is moving towards her. Slowly, her hand slipped to her holster which is empty because she had left it in Jason's bedroom. "Damn."

When the figure got closer, she gasped.

"This can't be. Who are you?"

Frank smiled. "Long time, no see, Lieutenant."

"You're not real."

"Oh, but I am. The good guys are rooting for you and I'm your ambassador."

Her head tilted. "Maybe I'm a little skeptical, but I've done this dance before. I wouldn't put it past Moloch or one of his minions, namely Eglon, to have someone pose as you."

"I'm not trying to get one over on you and I can't stay here long."

"Is this purgatory like where Katrina was?"

"No, I'm not in between worlds. Unfortunately, I am dead, but that doesn't mean I can't help you."

He handed her what looks like a very old stone with a carving in it. "That is a charmed Baetylus. Find the spell in the book and memorize it, Abbie. You will need it soon. You can only use it one time." He placed it in a velvet bag and handed it to her. "And this is a killing stone. You'll know when to use it as well. It's your only hope, but you have to be close to use it."

"I understand." She took the wrapped stone from him. "I miss you." Her instincts told her that this is Frank and the emotions of being in his presence again is starting to affect her emotionally.

"You have no idea how much I miss you. Be careful and remember, skepticism is your friend."

She slightly smiled and then tried to blink away her tears. "Will I ever see you again?"

"I don't know, but I really hope so. Tell Macey that I'm proud of her. Watch over my baby."

"I will."

He walked away as she stared at the objects in her hands and then everything went black.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Macey had just entered the kitchen. "Alright, someone want to tell me what is going on—" She freezes as does everyone else in the house when they hear a loud thud. "Abbie…"

Jenny and Johnny take off first with Macey close behind.

Jason shoved himself into some jeans and ran down the hallway. Since he is the closest, he reaches the room first. "Abbie!" he shouts before dropping to his knees and feeling her pulse.

Jennie runs towards them. "What happened?"

"I don't know."

"What's in her hands?" Johnny asked.

Macie gasped. "Don't touch them." She protects herself before carefully removing them. These need to be under lock and key."

"The question is who gave them to her?" Jenny said as she wonders what they are.

"Get her onto the bed," Macie said once the items were secure under a glass lid.

Johnny pushed Jason back, "You're muscles are tired," he said before lifting her and then gently placing her onto the bed.

It took a few minutes, but her eyes eventually blinked open and then she jolted into a sitting position. "Frank."

Jenny moved closer. "Did you see him?"

Abbie is a jumble of emotions as tears spring into her eyes. "He gave me two stones, a killing stone and a charmed Baetylus which I'm guessing will give life. We're supposed to read the book to get more details."

"Wow. How did he look?"

"Good. He couldn't stay for long."

Macey is clearly moved as tears sting her eyes. "And you are sure that it was him?"

"Yes. He even mentioned remember that skepticism is your friend, which he has said before, and asked me to tell you that he's proud of you."

Jenny smiled. "How are you feeling?"

"A little disoriented, but fine."

She did a double take when she glanced at Jason, making Jenny and Johnny chuckle. "Why aren't you dressed?"

"I heard you fall so I didn't have time."

Not that she's complaining. The slight blush to his cheeks makes her smile.

"Why don't we go back downstairs," Jenny said before pushing Macey to the door.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do it," Johnny said.

"Like that's a big list…" Jason quipped.

"You're so literal," Johnny said before pulling the door shut.

Jason lay next to her and pulled her into his arms. "You scared me."

"Sorry…"

He kissed the top of her head and her hands brushed against his chest muscles giving him the chills. Reaching up, he pushed her hair off her face and then the tips of his fingers slid down the side of her face. "Abbie…"

His voice sounds so sexy that she doesn't even hesitate to gaze into his eyes which are slightly shut as his head dipped, but stopped right before their lips collided. His breath against them gave her butterflies as she waited. "Beautiful…"

When they finally touched, he slightly moaned and then sucked on her bottom lip before running his tongue along her seam. Without hesitation, she opened for him and he plundered her mouth as he angled his head and then sucked on her tongue. Abbie moaned and then passionately kissed him back. Jason moved them so she is flat on her back with a leg sandwiched between his and when she tried to touch his chest, he grabbed her hands and pinned them above her head. She lets out a whimper when he places wet kisses on her neck as he alternates between nipping and sucking as he rocks his body against her. "Jason…" Her breathless whisper led him back to her mouth and he sucks on her chin before roughly kissing her again.

When she felt his hardening cock on her thigh, she gushed as he moaned her name.

"Abbie! Jason! Come down and eat," Macey yelled.

They groaned as Jason buried his head into her neck, knowing it was probably good that they hadn't taken it further—yet.

"I think your mouth is my new favorite thing," she said as he peppered kisses on her jaw.

"Right now, you're the only thing I'm hungry for." He pushed onto his elbows. "You drive me crazy."

"Yeah, well, I feel the same way about you." She touched his face and he kissed her palm.

"I know you're apprehensive about starting a relationship, but I think we're way pass that line."

"We'll just play it by ear."

"Okay." After laying one more toe curling kiss on her, he pushed off the bed and forced himself to stand. "I'm going to go finished getting dressed. I'll meet you down there."

After he shut the door, she blew out a deep breath and fanned herself and then smiled. The man certainly knows how to turn her on and hopefully, she'll end her dry spell soon.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jenny can tell from the look on her sister's face that something monumental had happened, so she dragged her into the living room. "You made out, didn't you?"

Abbie frowned. "Is it that obvious?"

"To me it is. Is he a good kisser?"

The flustered look on Abbie's face is priceless.

"He—his mouth should be illegal."

Jenny grinned. "Yes!"

Jason busied himself in the kitchen by getting some glasses ready. "Chinese?"

"Yeah," Johnny said as he finished helping Macey plate everything. When she walked into the dining room, he took a moment to tease his friend. "So, Abbie huh?"

"She's great."

"So, they say that if you don't mess up your hair, you're not doing it right. Hers still looked perfect as does yours."

Jason rolled his eyes. "My hair knows better than to move."

"What are you going to do if it does, shoot it?" He didn't think he had ever seen Jason's hair disheveled.

"If necessary… Just because you can't make yours behave."

Jenny chuckled, making them look up. "I didn't think guys have those type of conversations."

"Johnny will talk about anything."

The Irishman grinned. "That is true." He grabbed two big bowls and went into the other room.

Abbie surprised Jason by standing on her toes and pulling him down for a kiss before going on her way.

"Do you need a minute?" Jenny teased.

"I might need several."

They joined the others and started to eat.

"So, is anyone going to mention the hound from hell?" Johnny asked.

"I was trying to pretend that didn't happen," Jason said before taking a bite of food.

Abbie sipped some water. "What do you want to know?"

"Do you think there will be more?"

"It's anyone's guess, but no. We'd be prepared for it, so there would be no element of surprise."

"How do I think like them?" Johnny asked.

Jenny smirked. "The more clues we get, the easier that will be."

Abbie's phone rang? "Hello?"

"It's Robert. You had a message delivered here."

"I'm putting you on speaker."

"A rock was thrown through a window with a note taped on it."

"Was anyone hurt?"

"Thankfully, no. It said, You never know what lies beneath."

Abbie sighed and then got up and grabbed a pen and wrote it on the white board that they are using to track clues. "I take it no one signed it?"

"Uh—no."

"Alright, sorry about the window."

"I'll take it from Jason's paycheck."

Jason rolled his eyes.

"So, when were you going to check in, Johnny?"

He had to notify his superiors about the change in plans. A sudden thought popped into this head. How the hell is going to explain what is happening here when he can barely fathom it himself?

"Tomorrow."

"Is there anyone else coming?"

"Not at the moment…" That could change if it becomes necessary though.

"I'll see you tomorrow then."

Abbie shut off the phone and then ate a little more before pushing some food around her plate. "They want us to find what lies beneath which really makes me worry. We'll be on their turf and that never ends wells. Has anyone besides Jason been having dreams?"

Johnny frowned. "You're dreaming?"

"Yeah," Jason said.

"You have to sleep to be able to dream," Jenny said.

"You're not sleeping again?" Abbie asked.

"Not really…I'm very jumpy which is never a good sign."

"There's something I want to do," Macey said before biting her lip.

"What?" Jenny asked.

"Well, I've been thinking. The killing stone brings death which we can use on Eglon. The baetylus is probably charmed to bring back a life. That means one of us is going to bite the big one. We'll have to decide how and where we're going to store them so we don't have to go far to use them."

They grimaced at the thought of one of them being killed.

"I want to douse for the fountain. It's not guaranteed to work, because it could be protected, but I have a backup plan just in case."

Jenny smirked. "We're listening."

"It would have to be pretty strong magic for it hide a fountain. The other message about life being renewed is harder. That could be anywhere too."

"You think black magic was used to protect the fountain?" Jason asked.

"Maybe. My plan is to put some black salt onto a map of the town and use an incantation to make the salt gravitate to places where it is protecting something."

Abbie smiled. "That is brilliant."

"Let's hope it works."

"We'll need a pencil to mark the coordinates and then we'll start searching," Jenny said. "Where are we going to do this?"

"The map is in the archives. We can go now if you want and start our search tomorrow."

"Let's go," Abbie said.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

They watched as Macey prepared the space, laying out a blown up version of an older town map. There are several hung around the room, each about poster size, that they use for plotting.

"You said you were taught by a Salem witch descendant. What magic did she follow?" Jenny asked.

"She was practicing Chaos Magic."

"What's that?" Johnny asked.

"It's hard to define, but basically it's doing what works for you. It's ideological instead of ritualistic meaning that there aren't really a set of rules. You're free to use whatever works for you. I've learned to center myself and trust what comes to mind. I like it because it gives me more options. Sometimes, the spells are even more powerful because when we're in our truth and allow what is necessary to come through, it's more personal and truly addresses the situation. It works because it just is. If I feel someone needs hear the words, then I say them, but words aren't even necessary."

Abbie smiled. "You have grown up so much."

Macey's attention shifts to her friend who she considers a sister. "We all have. I think this life forces us to, but thank you for not just seeing me as kid. I know I'm young and I can be as silly as the next teen, but this I take seriously, unless the situation calls for me to be light."

"I get it. You're very wise, Macey Irving."

The smile that lit up the younger woman's face made everyone return it.

"Alright, so, are you ready?"

"What do we do?" Jason asked.

"Take a very deep breath and then hold hands around the table. Your strength will help a lot. Clear your mind and if a thought enters lovingly push it out or blow it up, whatever you fancy."

Johnny chuckled. "We can do that."

They spread out around the small, round table and closed their eyes while Macey put some black salt on the map in three spots. She gripped Johnny and Jenny's hands and then in her head she saw the salt, which she had already infused with their intent, shift. After several minutes, she peeked and smiled. "It worked."

Everyone's eyes snapped open as they perused the map.

Johnny and Jason are floored, but Abbie and Jenny are visibly impressed.

Their circle broke apart and they studied it.

"Brookside Park is now Patriot's park," Abbie said pointing.

"The area it's in could have contained houses long ago," Jenny said.

"There's also a bridge right around there too."

"This looks like the Warner Library."

Abbie frowned. "That house was moved to the spot. Maybe we're missing something."

"Or we're going to have to do a lot of digging," Johnny said.

"Tunnels!" Abbie and Jenny said at the same time.

"There are tunnels under the town and there should be one in that area. We can access them from the street," Jenny said.

"I hate those damn, tunnels," Abbie said.

They wrote down everything and Johnny took a picture to document it. He had also taken one before they started.

'I'm going to call in a favor." He pulled out his phone and finally she answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey beautiful."

Evangeline grinned. "Johnny O'Brien…it has been a while."

"You miss me?"

"Maybe a little…" Truth is that he always made her smile when he had need of her services. "What can I help you with?"

"I'm going to email you two maps. For the more modern one, I need a transparent map so we can superimpose it and it needs to be poster sized."

"How soon?"

"Like yesterday…"

"Done. I'll get it overnighted tomorrow."

"The address is in the email. I owe you one."

"I think you owe me five."

Jason motioned for the phone and then went into the hallway. This is getting serious and despite the fact that this person is the last one he wants to see and Abbie would probably kill him, he had to get the ball rolling just in case his presence is a necessity. "We need a favor."

"Go ahead." She bit her lip as she listened to him speak. In their line of work, their schedules are crazy, so she rarely sees him face to face, but that didn't stop her crush on him.

"I need you to discretely find a man named Ichabod Crane. I believe that he is in Europe."

"Anything I need to know?"

"He's into the civil war and is British."

"Okay. I'll get on it, but it might take me several days to get a lead."

"That's fine. I just need to know where he as a precaution."

Evangeline quickly typed in her login. "Alright, I'll call Johnny if I get anything."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome."

Jason ended the call and handed the phone back to Johnny.

"Ex-girlfriend?" Jenny asked.

Abbie's attention went to Jason's face.

"No."

"Is something wrong with her?" Abby asked.

Johnny chuckled. "She's gorgeous, smart, and a very good agent who also has a crush on him."

Jason frowned. "No, she doesn't." Evangeline is beautiful, but he is usually not in pick up mode when they speak and focused on his work.

"Like you would notice… I've asked her out twice and she said no."

Jason's head tilted and his eyes narrowed, making Jenny laugh.

"She's hardly ever around me."

"You think that matters?"

Abbie smirked when Jason rolled his eyes.

"Getting back to our hunt, I think this is the high school," Macey said.

"You're right," Abbie said.

"Don't make me go back there. I hated high school," Jenny said.

Macey laughed. "In that case, you will be first to enter the doomed halls."

Jenny rolled her eyes.

"It's either that or you flirt with the janitor so we can slip inside."

She almost gagged. "He's like ninety years old."

"How would you know that?"

"I know…okay. He was eighty-nine when I went there."

Johnny chuckled. "Don't worry, if he tries to touch you, I'll just shoot him."

She smiled. "Thank you, Johnny."

Now Abbie's eyes rolled. "That's the lighthouse," she said moving her finger towards the river. "We could definitely get in there tonight."

"I'm in. What are we taking?"

Abbie thought for a moment. "We'll take the guns for any demons that show up."

Macey went into a small suitcase and grabbed a vial and slipped it into her pocket. "I'm ready."

"Do I even want to know what that was?"

The younger woman laughed. "Probably not."

Jenny placed a specialized gun into Jason and Johnny's hands. "Just aim and shoot. Oh, and make sure you don't hit one of us."

They both looked at her incredulously, making her chuckle.

Everyone headed outside. Jason had ridden his bike, so everyone else but him and Abbie are in the truck. He eyed her curiously. "You want to ride with me?"

"Do you mind?"

"No. Have you ridden before?"

"Yes."

He handed her a helmet and then she slipped in back of him. When her arms wrapped around his waist he sucked in a breath. Shaking off his tawdry thoughts, he revved the throttle and then followed Jenny out of the parking lot.

Abbie slipped off the bike and took the helmet off and then shook out her hair.

"Your sister drives like a crazy person."

She laughed. "That is very true. Thanks for the ride. It was nice."

He briefly kissed her. "I like having your arms around me."

"Break it up," Jenny said nearing them. "We have work to do."

"You have the worst timing."

"Yadda yadda…"

"Just for that, you have door duty."

Jenny whined as they climbed through a hole in the gate and then walked a short distance over a bridge.

"It's creepy out here," Macey said.

"It doesn't feel quite right," Abbie replied. "Everyone be on alert."


	6. Desire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>  
> 
>   
> 

When they got to the door of the lighthouse, Jason went in first, gun raised. They have flashlights to guide their way and proceed cautiously.

"Go to the second landing," Abbie instructed.

They went upstairs and then out onto the walkway. Going around once completely before Johnny and Macey left Abbie and Jason and went up to the next landing.

After thoroughly scanning the area, Johnny leaned over the railing. "There's nothing up here."

"Alright, come back down," Jason said.

"What are we missing?" Abbie said before slightly leaning her back against the railing.

Jason is several steps away. "Do you think it's next to it? Maybe they buried it somewhere in the rocks." He touches his stomach which is starting to feel nauseous.

She notices and starts to speak and then Jason's eyes widen as part of the railing disappears and Abbie's arms flail. It's like an invisible force is holding her up because her feet aren't on the ground and while his first instinct is to shoot, he's scared it will drop her.

Suddenly, it lets go and Abbie starts to fall but somehow manages to reach out and grip the edges of the metal. Jason sprints forward, yelling her name and just before he reaches her, the railing is back, so he lays down and slips under the bottom rung and grips her upper arms.

"Don't let go." Her eyes are filled with fear because there are just rocks below her. "I have your arms, and I'm going to have to yank you up when Johnny gets here." If the bars weren't there it would be a lot easier.

Her eyes grow even wider if possible.

"Please, Abbie. I can't lose you. When I yank, you'll have to let go and then he'll grab you."

Johnny comes running through the doorway. "What the fuck?"

"Don't ask.

Macey gets on her knees. "Hang on, Abbie!"

"Where do you want me?"

"First, Macey, sit on my butt."

Macey quickly moves. "Okay."

"Johnny, I want to yank her up and then you grab onto her anyway you can and pull. Hopefully, she'll be able to grab onto the bar and I'll hold her in place while you get up and then pull her over the rails."

"Got it." Thankfully, she's small.

"Abbie, open your eyes, baby."

She gazes at him without hesitation, her body exhausted and her adrenaline waning.

Jenny, who is completely oblivious to the drama, gets impatient and makes her way up the stairs.

Jason counts to three and then grunts as he yanks her higher and Johnny grabbed her and kept her stable. Jason adjusted his arms and then yelled, "Move!"

Johnny scrambled to his feet and then leaned over the rails and tugged her higher with Jason's assistance, pulling her over the top and then hugging her against his chest as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"You're okay."

He set her down gently and then Jason got on his knees and just barely kept them upright, when she propelled her body at him and then peppered his face with kisses.

Jenny moved towards them. "Seriously? At least play hard to get, Abbie."

Johnny and Macey laughed.

"If I could lift my arms, I might have to hurt you," Abbie said as Johnny helped her stand and then tugged Jason to his feet.

Jenny frowned. "What happened?" Abby looks like she just ran a marathon.

"The railing was there one minute and then something was holding her up and then dropped her," Jason said.

Jenny is stunned. "Any idea who?"

Abbie shook her head. "It didn't say anything. Could it be a part of the protection?"

"Maybe."

Macey is staring at the water like she's in a trance. "It's over there, in the water. We need to get out of here. What we are looking for is not here."

Jason descended the stairs in front of Abbie and Johnny followed.

"Do you want to ride in the truck?" Jason asked.

"Yeah, but could you stay with me?"

He handed his keys to Johnny and Macey checked out the bike.

"Can I get it a ride?"

Johnny nodded and then explained what she needs to do.

"Don't go really fast," Abbie said.

"I won't."

Abbie grinned when Macey said, "Aww man…"

They got into the back and Jenny started the truck.

Their heads swung to where the bike was when Johnny tore off like a bat out of hell.

"So much for going slow," Abbie said.

"He's a great driver," Jason said.

"Uh huh."

His arms snaked around her and they headed home in silence. It is getting more and more dangerous and Jason hopes that Crane is found fast because if something really bad happens, he might be the only one that can help them get out of it.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jenny parked at the archives. "Anything from Johnny?"

"They are getting ice cream. He'll bring her home."

"Okay. Does he have keys to the house?"

"Yeah."

She turned towards Jason. "Take care of my sister."

"I will."

He slowly backed out. Abbie is laying on the seat staring ahead. "Talk to me."

"I don't even know what say."

"Would finding Crane help us fight?"

"Probably, he's usually pretty good at finding the clues, but if he doesn't want to be found, do I have a right to ask him to come back?"

"What if it's life or death?"

"Then I guess all deals are off. In a way, he made a choice and clearly whatever he's doing is more important, but I know he'd probably return if we need him."

"I'm sorry."

She pushed herself into a sitting position. "Don't be. It was meant to happen and the more days that go by, the easier it is to reconcile."

"I hope you're not mad, but I asked Evangeline to hunt him down so that we at least know where he is just in case. He'll never know unless we have to get him here."

She sighs. "Part of me wishes that you asked first, but I understand why you did it. You're trying to protect me and the fact that you chose to stay here and fight means a lot, so I'll cut you some slack this time—but no more secrets."

"You have my word." He pulled into the driveway and parked. "Don't move."

Quickly, he opened her door and then helped her down.

"Looks like it's your turn for a bath."

She smirked. "I take it you want to wash my back?"

He tried not to smile, but lost the battle. "If you're lucky…"

She chuckled and then groaned as she traversed the stairs. "Yeah, definitely a bath. How are you doing?"

"I'm fine." He's a little sore, but he'll feel better after he rests.

They go upstairs and he runs some hot water. "What am I putting in here?"

She throws her boots to the side and enters the bathroom. "There's a container under the sink."

He spots it and hands it to her and she pours some into the tub.

"May I ask where you bought that?"

"A witch…"

His eyes narrowed. "Online or in person?"

"In person…"

She is purposely not spilling.

"Is there some Spells R Us store I don't know about it?"

She grinned. "No. Lots of those who practice are pretty private, but if you ask the right people, you can find great connections."

He turned so she could undress which she does quickly before slipping under the suds.

"Is it too hot?"

"No. It's perfect. You can turn around."

He sat on the closed seat. "I'm not sure why I didn't feel a stronger warning this time."

"Maybe because of the spell. All I know is that our bodies are not going to be able to take this repeatedly. We need a better game plan."

"I was reading up and I'm wondering, since guys have denser energy, would it help if Johnny and I did a protection spell?" He has no idea what that entails, but he's game.

Abbie lips pursed for a moment. "I don't know. Let's ask Macey tomorrow. Maybe we can all do one together."

"I'm sure Johnny will do it."

"I'm glad he was there tonight."

"Me too, but I think Jenny could have helped as well. She's strong."

Abbie nodded and then sighed contently. "The magic is working."

He stood. "Enjoy that for a while and then let me know when you're done."

"Why? You think you're drying me off?"

He grinned. "If you're lucky…"

She chuckled as he left the room.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Across town, Johnny and Macey arrive downtown.

"That gets better each time. I think I want one."

Johnny laughs. "Just keep your eyes off of that one. I think Jason would freak if he lost that bike."

They head into the archives.

"Thanks for letting me get a few things."

"It's no problem."

She flicks on the light and then grabs a couple of books.

"Let me hold them for you. We can store them on the bike."

"Okay."

The lights flicker and just in case, she pulls out her flashlight. When they are pitched into darkness, she turns it on.

"Let's go," she said, getting an ominous feeling.

When they try to open the door, it won't budge.

"Someone has trapped us in here."

Johnny pulls out his phone. "No bars."

She gazes at hers. "Me either. Come away from the door." He follows her to the center of the room and she runs over to a couch and grabs some blankets and lays them on the floor. "I'll take this couch. It's the smaller of the two. For now, I'm going to sit on the floor and lay out some books." She grabs some candles and puts them around and makes him stand inside the protective circle she makes.

"It's this place already protected?"

"Yes, but it's not a one hundred percent guarantee. I don't want to take any chances."

"Okay."

Johnny has a feeling that he is not getting any sleep tonight.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Abbie finished lighting some candles in her bedroom. "No communications at all, so we're going to have to go old school."

He watches her pull something out of the closet and sit on the bed. She is dressed in sleep shorts and a t-shirt. Deciding to join her, he moves away from the window and takes a radio from her and cranks it. Someone announces that the power grid is off and they put it aside.

"Well, it might be awhile."

"Does this happen often?"

"No, but usually it's supernatural when it does."

"Well, maybe I'll use it to my advantage." He pulls her closer.

"So, you think you've got game, huh?"

Jason smirked. "Something like that…" Sex is something he's very good at and enjoys immensely. "You think I'm boring, don't you?"

She shrugged. "I don't know. You're quiet, but there is a lot that can be said about intensity."

"True. I guess you'll just have to find out."

She rolled onto her side to face him. "Have you ever dated a black girl before?"

"Yes." It was the truth, but due to the accident, he doesn't remember.

Her brow went up. "So you know about the hair rule?"

He laughed. "Yes." Some of the other agents share a lot more than he usually wants to know when everyone is in the break room. Johnny usually has to explain, especially if there is pop culture involved because Jason is far removed from it.

"Good."

"But that doesn't mean I follow it."

Her eyes narrow.

Slowly, he leaned closer and slid his cheek against hers. "I have a tendency to get carried away. Do you like it rough, Abbie?"

She bit her lip for a minute and then counted to ten. "Yes."

"Good." He nuzzles her ear and then throat. "I can guarantee you that you won't be thinking about your hair when I'm finished with you."

She has to fight not to jump his bones. "I'll care."

"I guess we'll have to put it to the test then." He moved down to the exposed part of her breast and kissed it sensually and then she jumped when his thumb glanced against her nipple. "Mmmm, can I have a taste, Abbie?"

She is panting and starting to get frustrated. He's just giving her enough to be turned on, but she is on the edge of begging for more. "Yes," she hissed. How had they gotten here? Oh yes, she had challenged him.

His teeth raked against her nub through her shirt as his hand slowly moved up her leg until it rested on her upper thigh where his thumb drew circles before edging closer to her inner thigh.

Her body is humming. So much for taking it slow, he is driving her wild.

"Do you want me to stop, Abbie?"

The miniscule of will power she has left is quickly fading.

"No. God, Jason,"

"Are you wet for me, baby?"

His thumb brushed against her mound, making her tremble.

"Jason, please…"

He moaned as he kissed her plump lips. "I bet you taste so good." When he rocks his hips against her again, she grips the covers with her hand. His thumb finally swipes against her panties and clit making her pant and thrash her head.

"Come for me, baby." His tongue flicked against her nipple and she tensed before screaming his name as her body jolted and shook. He pulled her against him. "Feel good?"

"Yes." Her voice is barely a whisper. "What about you?"

"I can wait until you're ready." There is always a cold shower later.

"You have the willpower of a monk."

He chuckled. "Some things are worth waiting for."

"You are a very sexy man."

"Mmmm," he said tasting her lips again. "I've got nothing on you."

Her phone rang and she rolled and grabbed it. "Hello?"

"Macey and Johnny still aren't back," Jenny said frantically. "I have a horrible feeling."

"I can't believe our phones are working."

"I did a spell."

"Divide and conquer?" It would make sense that Eglon would want to split them up.

The connection started to break up.

"Jenny, stay put."

"There something going on here. I'm going to break out my thermal."

When the line cut, Jenny tossed the phone onto her bed and grabbed her thermal binoculars and pushed the curtains aside next to her bed. There are figures moving around, but they are blue instead of orange which means it's not human. "Shit."

She feels around on the bed and grabs her phone and tries to dial again. It took six tries, but it finally went through.

"Jenny! Are you alright?"

"Yeah. There are six figures milling around. They are blue."

"They can't get through though, right?"

"I hope not."

Abbie's phone buzzed. "Hold on." She read the message quickly. "Macey and Johnny are stuck in the archives but are safe."

Jenny frowned. "I won't even ask. We'll get them in the morning."

"You're not going to sleep, right?"

"No."

"I love you, Jenny."

"I love you too."

Abbie put her phone on the dresser. There is no way they can risk leaving the protection of the property even though her training tells her she should probably go the precinct because they'd need all available bodies. Her family is more important, so they'll do what they have to and hang tough.

"I'll take the first shift."

Jason laid on his back and was about to roll out of the bed, when to his surprise, Abbie straddled him. He stared at her quizzically until she rocked her hips and then he growled and flipped her over onto her back. "If we do this, you're mine, Abbie."

A chill went through her body. "Okay." She had spent so much time in the past fighting her feelings and it had gotten her nowhere. It is time to take a leap of faith.

"Just in case, the safe word is hair."

She grinned. "Got it."

He ripped off his shirt and then helped her remove hers. "Beautiful, he said before laying hot kisses all over her stomach and then sensually kissing her breasts, careful to avoid her nipple so he'd drive her crazy.

"Do not make me pull out my gun."

He grinned before finally sliding his tongue over her nipple bud and then swirling around it as he sucked. She writhed beneath him, caught up in all the sensations he is creating.

As he gave her other breast the same treatment, Abby slipped her hand inside his pants and grabbed him, shocked at his girth and length.

Jason swore under his breath as she stroked him, but when he tugged on her shorts, she had to let go. Once they were discarded, he kissed his way up the inside of her leg and when he finally reached the top, he paused before diving in.

Now it was Abbie's turn to swear as his tongue flicked over her clit. He re-adjusted her and then speared her with his tongue, causing her to cry out. "You taste so good." Two fingers quickly replaced it and then he began to hum on her clit which drove her insane.

"Jason!"

He continued until she screamed his name again and then continued to taste her until her legs went slack. Slowly, he retreated and took off his pants and then crawled up her body. "Are you on anything?"

"Yes. I have an IUD."

"I'm safe. I don't know if I can make this time last, but I'll make it up to you later." It had been a long time for him.

She grabbed his head and kissed him and he slowly impaled her as she smothered his cock in her heat. He is so thick and long, that she just sighs contently as he filled her.

Pausing to gather his wits, he kissed her languidly before finally pumping his hips. He started out slowly, making her feel every inch of him over and over.

Abbie's body is on fire for him and she eagerly thrusts upward whenever he sank into her. "Harder."

He pushes himself up higher and begins to hammer into her. "Is this how you like it, Abbie?"

"Yes! Oh God—please!"

His jaw clenches as he moves impossibly fast, changing his angle so he rubs against her g-spot as he drills into her.

She is gripping his arms as her body shakes.

"You're so tight and wet. Does my cock feel good, Abbie?"

Her body shudders. "Yes! Don't stop!"

"Then come!" He is about to blow his load she feels so, damn, good.

His hand moves to clit, but she is already arching her back and his touch just makes her pant loudly before a shrill scream leaves her mouth.

He tenses and then his dick spasms as his release began to fill her as he continues to batter her before finally partially collapsing. "Fuck," he mutters, still buried in her to the hilt.

Her body shudders one last time before he slightly moves back so they are eye to eye. "You okay? Did I hurt you?"

She smiled. "I'm really good and you didn't grab my hair."

He smirked as he pulls out all the way. "There's always next time—shower?"

"Okay."

He gets up and carries a candle to the bathroom and turns on the shower and is not surprised that she has a shower cap on when she gets inside.

She pushed against his chest when he smiles. "Don't laugh."

"It's cute."

"I don't trust you."

He turns them around, so she can get wet, and then grabs some soap and puts it on the loofah and begins to wash her back.

"That feels good."

He kneels to do her legs and then stops to massage her ass before turning her around and making his way up the front, stopping to rub her mound.

"Tease…"

Gently, he washes her breasts, sampling them after he rinsed. When his mouth finally found hers, he slipped his hand between her legs. "I think I missed a spot."

She moaned. "Right there…"

He stopped before she could come, her expression showing her frustration.

"You—give me that soap."

He handed it to her and she spun him around and washed his back. His body is like a sculpture and she can't help but admire it. When she finally washed his dick, she rinsed it carefully before plunging it into her mouth. Jason's hips jerked, forcing his way in more, so she grabbed his base and pumped as the suction of her lips drove him crazy. When his knees slightly buckled, she took him down her throat as he moaned and then pulled him all the way out and stood.

"Two can play at that game."

Before she can smirk, she is practically thrown against the back wall and he drilled into her, taking her breath away. They kiss frantically, as he buries his cock inside her over and over. Suddenly he stops.

"Turn around."

She braces her hands against the wall, but she is a little too short for that.

"Put your hands on top of the tub."

This forces her to bend over more and spread her legs out further. It kind of reminded her of a yoga pose.

He squeezes her ass before slamming into her again, making her scream with pain and pleasure and since she didn't utter the safe word, he went to town, using her hips to go deeper before bottoming out and then starting over.

Her panting and moans assault his ears, making him even harder. He smacks her ass and Abbie's legs start to shake as she nears the edge. When he leans forward, never skipping a beat and his finger presses on her clit. She knows she's done.

"I love your ass," he said before sliding a finger down her crack and when he pressed against her star, Abbie makes a strangled noise.

"Fuck! Ugh—Jason!"

When his finger slipped inside her ass, she screamed his name again and her body shook so hard it threw off his rhythm and he starts to spurt into her as he held her up. After the last thrust, he pulled her up so that her back is against his chest.

"I think you broke me," she sputtered.

He chuckled. "I'll break you again by the time the morning comes if you let me."

Her body is vibrating as she spins around and then pulls him into a torrid kiss.

He lifts her so he can get a better angle and her legs wrap around his hips.

"I don't think I'm going to be able to walk right tomorrow."

"I'll make sure our next round is slow and tender."

"Well, I'm not sure I want that." Being fucked hard by such a hot man certainly is mind-blowing.

He laughed. "If I wash you again, it's going to happen." He is already addicted to her.

She let her legs drop. "You wash really quickly and I'll finish up. I need a break."

"Okay."

He quickly scrubbed and then stepped out.

She leaned against the wall for a second and bit her lip, closing her eyes as her pussy throbbed and then a smile lit up her face. Without a doubt, she could get used to him.


	7. Preparations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>  
> 
>   
> 

When daylight came, Jenny checked out the peripheral of property and saw nothing out of the norm, but still decided to exit a different way. She didn't trust whoever had been lurking out there and would have one of her friends energetically scan the perimeter to make sure it was safe. Her first stop was the archives to make sure that her friends are okay.

"Macey? Johnny?"

Johnny jumped off the couch and ran towards the door. "Should I try to open it?"

Macey followed.

"Macey, can you tell if there is any magic involved?"

She closes her eyes and hovers her hand over the knob. "Not anymore."

"Alright, let's try opening it then," Jenny said. "I'm going to turn the knob on the count of three." She began to count and then turned the knob and easily pushed it open.

"I swear that was locked," Johnny said.

Jenny smirked. "Oh sure…"

Macey chuckled. "Let's clean up and get out of here. I'm hungry."

"I'll send Abbie a text that we're on our way back just in case they are fooling around."

"You really think it went that far?" Johnny asked.

Jenny grinned. "I sure hope so."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason and Abbie went downstairs to make some breakfast for everyone. By the time, the group arrived, they were almost done.

"That smells great," Johnny said as he entered the kitchen.

Abbie smiled. "Thanks."

Jason put some plates down and then grabbed some silverware.

"I'll take it out in there," Macey said as she took them from him.

"Thanks."

Jenny put some juice on the counter. "So…" Before she could utter another word, her sister pulled her into the next room.

"Don't embarrass him."

"What?"

"Leave it alone…"

"Come on. Is that all I'm going to get?"

Abbie shook her head. "Later…"

Jenny blew out a frustrated breath. "Fine."

They returned to the kitchen and Abbie put the scrambled egg and sausage combo on the table and Johnny grabbed the toast.

Jenny looked at her phone. "Seamus found some sort of talisman buried there. He's removing it."

"There are probably more. Clearly, they are planning on attacking," Abbie said.

"He'll be thorough." Seamus had never let them down. While he was initially reluctant to get involved, he never questioned the necessity of his intervention and always made himself available when he called. The Native Americans in the area are very much aware of the supernatural invasion of Sleepy Hollow. They protected their own, but when others came for help, they did what they could to keep the peace in the area and make sure their land remained sacred.

"What do we do next?"

"There's a fundraiser at the Warner Library tonight. I think we should go and then Jason and I will slip into the basement," Abbie said.

"I'll take Johnny," Jenny said.

"I'll stay in the car and be a look out," Macey added.

"Perfect. We should have some blueprints at the archives."

Abbie wiped her mouth. "Hope you guys bought something dressier to wear."

"We're prepared," Jason said.

"What do we have to know?" Johnny asked.

Abbie filled them in and then they headed to the archives to view the blueprints.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Evangeline grabbed her phone as she milled around the front of the library. "Hello?"

"It's Jason. Have you located him?"

She smirked. "I'm looking at him right now."

"Really?"

"Yes. I take my job seriously. Besides, I had to be sure and I wasn't far from his current location."

"Where is he?"

"England."

Jason glanced across the room until his eyes landed on Abbie, who is reading. "Good work."

"Thanks. His hair is a lot longer than I expected." Not every could pull that look off, but the way Crane carried himself and how it hugged his face worked for him.

"How long are you going to stay there?"

"Well, I'm doing some bureau research, so I'm at least here another week."

"Things are getting dicey. I might need you to bring him back here."

"I can leave on a moment's notice."

There's a commotion which draws her attention to Crane who is being led outside by two security guards.

"I have to go," she said before hanging up.

"There is no need for brutality," Crane spat as he is pushed forward, causing the books in his arms to spill everywhere.

Evangeline steps in front of him and his eyes travel from the tips of her shoes, up her bare legs and past her dress until their gaze meets.

She smiles. "Hello. You look like you could use some help."

"Beautiful…" he muttered.

"I'm Evangeline."

"Ichabod Crane, at your service."

His hair is mostly pulled back into a bun with a few strands that had escaped framing his face. "I think it is you who is in need of my assistance." She starts to gather some books and after a moment of hesitation, he follows, quickly scooping them up.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. Those are some very interesting titles. Between demonology and supernatural creatures, I'm sure your dream state is entertaining."

His eyes fill with amusement. "Knowledge itself is power."

"Sir Francis Bacon…"

The amusement turns to surprise. "Usually, people attribute that to Thomas Jefferson."

"I minored in literature."

The entire time they've been conversing, they had been slowly moving towards Crane's car.

"How interesting."

He quickly put the books inside. "Well, it has been a pleasure making your acquaintance."

She smiled. "The feeling is mutual. Maybe we will see each other around."

"I will look forward to it."

"Goodbye, Ichabod."

She quickly moves into the library and heads towards the librarian. "Excuse me, that man you threw out, can you tell me why?"

The older woman let out an exasperated sigh.

"He drives me to the brink of insanity with his literary superiority, acting as if he was actually there when the events took place. This usually results in raised voices which is against the rules and he gets kicked out every time."

Eva giggled. "I see."

"If he wasn't so bloody handsome, I may have revoked his library access already."

"Well, hopefully he comes back then."

The woman smiled and Eva headed to her car.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason sat next to Abbie. "I know where he is."

Her gaze snapped to him. "Where?"

"He's in England."

"That doesn't surprise me."

"If it's necessary, I won't hesitate to bring him back here."

"I understand." At some point, they are going to have to face each other again and while it will probably be painful, it is necessary.

Macey interrupted. They had received the clear map that Eva had provided and were noting any changes. "I don't think we want the Warner Library. It's the old Tarrytown Village Hall we should check out instead."

"It's boarded up on the first floor."

"There is outside access to the basement. We'll probably have to cut it open, but it's doable."

"Well, it looks like we have a new late-night activity," Jenny said.

"I think we should still go to the fund raiser just in case," Abbie said.

They agreed and started to get ready.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Ichabod's book dropped from his hand as he fell into a deep slumber. A half hour later, he grew fitful and his head started to thrash.

"Ichabod. How lovely of you to join me."

His eyes narrow. "Who are you?"

"That is not important right now."

Crane's eyes scanned the area around him. The enclosed jagged rocks indicate that they are in a cave. "Why did you beckon me?"

The demon smiled and then shoved Crane backwards. "Have fun."

Ichabod's arm flailed as he fell backwards into a hole and just before he hit the bottom, he jolted awake in a light sweat.

"It was just a dream," he muttered. Usually, dreaming about anything bad is an omen and he wonders if Abbie is okay. The woman permeates his thoughts and there isn't a day that goes by that he doesn't think of her, but every moment that passes means he's gone even longer which increases their rift. While it's not easy to stay away, he didn't know if he could return and face her rejection. She'll be filled with ire, that is for sure, but his cowardice in facing her and confessing the truth of his feelings overwhelms him to his core. The only reason he's even in England is to secure a few weapons before he returns with his tail between his legs. This is his last stop and then, he'll return to her and hopefully in the end, she'll return his feelings. There will be a lot of begging on his part, but that is to be expected. A woman like Abigail Mills is worth picking up a sword for and he'll fight to the death to have her.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Abbie slips her hand into Jason's. "If you don't feel comfortable, I'll do all the talking."

His gaze rests on Robert and he sighs.

"Don't worry about Robbie. I've already warned him that needs to be on his best behavior."

"I'll believe that when I see it."

A man approached them with a huge smile on his face. "Abbie Mills, I'm so glad you could join us." He pulls her into a short hug. "You look beautiful." Most of the time that he sees her she's in uniform, but the little black dress and heels are definitely a nice change.

She smiled. "Thank you, Jonathan. How are things going?" Jonathan is a docent at several historical houses in the area. Sometimes, they'd hit him up for information about the history of a location and he always came through for them.

"It's going very well and who is this?" He had always hoped that Miss Mills and Mr. Crane would be together, but clearly, someone else has captured her heart.

"This is my partner, Jason."

They shake hands.

"It's nice to meet you. How do you like Sleepy Hollow thus far?"

"There hasn't been a dull moment."

Jonathan chuckled. "There are lots to do and so much history. I hope you've gotten to tour a little."

"I have, but I know there is lots more to see."

His attention is averted. "I'm sorry. I am being beckoned. I'll chat with you later."

Abbie directed him to a table and Jason got them some drinks. "See that man over there?"

Jason followed her gaze. "Yeah." There's a man who is around forty standing across the room with brown hair and eyes.

"That's Alan Hartman. He's got a lot of power in this town and is aware of the supernatural element, but tries to ignore it. Robbie hates him because he's constantly berating the police department.

"Let me guess, he's running for office?"

Abbie smirked. "Yup."

"Who is the lady with him? She hasn't stopped looking this way."

"That's his wife and she's staring at you. She's not known for her fidelity." There is something about her that never sat well with her, but Abbie figures it's just her pretentious attitude that is off putting.

"And he doesn't care?"

"No because I'm guessing that her clout in the town goes a long way with his aspirations."

Jason shook his head. "She's coming this way."

"You flirt with her and I'll check out the basement with Johnny and Jenny." She made eye contact with her sister and Jenny grabbed Johnny's hand and tugged him towards the back.

"Abbie Mills, who is your date? I don't remember seeing him before."

Jason studied the middle-aged woman with blonde hair and blue eyes. She is attractive, but he already can tell she is going to get on his nerves due to her mannerisms.

"This is Jason Morgan, my new partner. Will you excuse me? I'm going to use the ladies room."

"I'll keep him entertained until you return." Her gaze locked on Jason. "So, Mr. Morgan, what do you think of our quaint little town?"

"it's nice. I work a lot, so I haven't seen everything."

"Well, if you need an escort, be sure to let me know." She touched his arm and he isn't sure if his stomach feels sick because of it or if Abbie is in danger.

"Hello, I'm Andy Hartman. I see you met my wife."

"Hello and yes, I have."

"Jason is Abbie's new partner and from the looks of it, her boyfriend as well?"

"We're seeing each other."

He smiled. "Well, you're a lucky man. Abbie Mills is one of a kind."

Robert moved towards them. "Can I steal Jason away for a moment?"

"Of course…" She smiled seductively. "Later, Mr. Morgan."

Robert almost felt sorry for Jason. "Follow me." They move into the next room and Jonathan spots them and approaches.

"So, Jason, did you get to look around?"

"Not yet. I heard a rumor that some of the old places in town are haunted."

Jonathan smiles. "That is true. Do you believe in such a thing?"

Robert rolled his eyes and left them to talk.

"I guess I do."

"Well, there is a room in this building that people refuse to go into."

"And where is that? Please don't tell me it's the basement."

Jonathan chuckled. "Nope. There's an archive room upstairs. No one will go in there at night and during the day, there's only one person that has enough guts to enter and she makes someone else stand in the doorway."

"Really? Can I see it."

"Come on."

They went upstairs and Jonathan unlocked the door and flipped on a light. As they walked inside, Jason's stomach turned.

"Wow." There are a ton of books and some sculptures and various artwork.

Jonathan answered the phone. "Be right there." He turned to Jason. "I have to go downstairs for a second. I'll be right back."

"Okay."

Jason waited for the door to close. "You can come out now." He had caught a movement in the back corner.

"What do you want?" The voice is slightly hoarse and raspy.

"I think you know."

"What you are searching for is not here."

"Mind if I look around anyway?"

"As a matter of fact, I do." It barely tolerates the staff, but the idea of provoking fear in them amuses it.

Downstairs, Abbie, Jenny, and Johnny move back into the main room just as Jonathan rushes by.

"If you are looking for Jason, he's in the haunted room."

"Huh?" Jenny said.

"Go to the second-floor last room on the left."

They glanced at each other and then rushed upstairs.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason finds himself pinned against the wall with his feet off the floor. "Is this really necessary?"

"Where is the witness?"

"Who wants to know?"

"Why are you so calm?"

"Maybe I'm finally getting the hang of this."

The creature moved forward wearing a black cloak.

"I could kill you if I want to."

"You could try. Shield!" An invisible barrier separates them and then Jason sucked in a deep breath and yelled, "No!"

"Shit," Abbie muttered before throwing open the door just in time to see his body drop to the floor. Her eyes shoot to the right and the dark cloak flies through the air and into the wall.

Jenny runs to Jason's side. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm fine. I used a shield."

She helped him stand. "Doing some light reading?"

"Yeah."

"Who was that?" Johnny asked.

"He didn't say, but he did ask about the witness."

Abbie moves to his side. "Are you sure he didn't hurt you?"

"No. I'll teach you how to use the shield. It will come in handy."

"Will it always work?"

"I think it depends on how much you believe in it. I'm sure Macey will know more."

"Let's go."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Crane moved quickly to the opening of the diner. It's still the middle of the night, but he couldn't go back to sleep. When he stepped inside, he surveyed the room and smirked when he saw Evangeline reading.

"Take a seat anywhere you want," a waitress said on her way by.

He slowly approached her booth.

"Not interested..." she said without looking up.

"Are you sure?"

Her head shot up and a small smile edged onto her face. "Hello, Ichabod. You can join me."

He sat across from and watched as she gathered her files together and put it aside. "Are you a teacher?"

She smiled. "No. I'm a researcher. What do you do?"

"Well, that is rather difficult to explain. You could say I'm a researcher as well."

"Of the supernatural?"

"Yes, and history as well. Do you believe in the otherworldly?"

She shrugged. "I haven't had much exposure to it, but I have studied a little."

"It's fascinating to say the least. I enjoy a good quandary and mystery."

She smiled. "You must be very good at problem solving."

"When one engages their mind effectively, no little stones are left unturned."

"I agree."

The waitress interrupted and Crane ordered some coffee and something sweet.

"May I inquire as to where you are from?"

"I'm based out of New York City, but I travel frequently. What about you?"

"Before starting my latest journey, I resided in Sleepy Hollow, New York."

"Is the legend true?"

"You have no idea."

She chuckled. "I find it interesting that your parents named you Ichabod."

"It is rather unusual in this era, but it was a more popular name in Victorian times."

"It's not like Evangeline is that common."

"Well, it's a very beautiful name in my opinion."

"Thanks."

The waitress poured the coffee and placed a pastry in front of Ichabod.

"You're a very interesting man, Ichabod Crane."

"I have to admit, you intrigue me as well."

"Are you married?"

He grew a little quiet. "I was, but sadly she is no longer of this world."

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I have made peace with it. What about you?"

She shook her head. "Not even close…"

"I find that hard to believe. Surely, there is someone you fancy."

"There is someone I have a crush on, but he doesn't know that I do."

"Perhaps he is not worthy of you if he doesn't recognize what is right in front of him."

She smiled. "Thanks for saying that, but he is a good man. What about you? Who do you fancy?"

He had always known that Abigail is extraordinary, but he is not a man who would break his vows. With all the unfinished business with his wife, he pushed down his feelings and tried to make the best of a complicated situation which didn't end well. "Her name is Abbie and I love her more than breathing."

Eva propped her head onto of her clasped hands. "That's beautiful. Does she return your feelings?"

"Honestly, I'm not sure. It's complex and when I return, I'm hoping that she will."

She lifted her coffee mug. "To unrequited love, may it soon get reciprocated for both of us."

He tapped his cup against hers. "I will drink to that."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Macey turned in her seat. "Energy workers use shields to protect themselves. That is how I was made aware of them, but anyone can use them. Usually, they are visualized, but they can also be invoked with a trigger word. Once you have your mind trained by knowing that just uttering the word will provide all the protection you need, it's quite powerful."

"But the limitation is your mind?" Abbie guessed.

"Yes. If you let fear permeate you, then the shield can falter. It's why we use objects to hold protection energy. It can't hurt for an extra layer, but I tend to use it alongside other methods to ensure that I can't be overwhelmed if I'm doing battle."

Jenny smiled. Macey is growing into an incredible woman and seems so wise for her age. "It doesn't hurt to have backup."

"I agree," Abbie said.

"So, getting any vibes on the basement?" Jenny asked.

"Whatever is in there is old and ornery, that much I can sense."

Abbie closed her eyes for a moment to gather her thoughts. She hopes that they aren't stirring up energy they shouldn't be by visiting all these locations, but it wasn't like they hadn't learned anything from their previous encounters. It's all preparing them for the inevitable battle with Eglon and she hopes that it will be enough to defeat him. They won't get a lot of chances to do, so they need to really be on their game to come out the victor.

"Jason, I'd like to work with your shield by giving you something to amply it more so you can call upon it to protect others as well."

"I'm game."

"Good."

When Jason parked the car in front of the eerie boarded up hall, they could feel the energy vibrating from it.

Macey unfastened her seat belt and then turned. "Put this in your pocket."

Jason held it for a moment. It's warm and just feels very strong. He slipped it in his pants pocket. "Do I need to do or say anything?"

"No."

"Okay."

They got out and stared at the house.

"Well, here goes nothing," Jenny said as she led the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is what Evangeline looks like (Renee Elise Goldsberry)
> 
>  
> 
>   
> 


	8. Rude Awakening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>  
> 
>   
> 

There is a charge in the air as they make their way to the basement doors of the Village Hall. Luckily, the neighborhood is quiet and they don't have to worry about people walking by. It doesn't hurt that it's late either.

Johnny cut the chain holding the chain that had secured the doors and then he and Jason pulled them open as they creaked loudly.

"Well, here goes nothing," Jenny said leading the way with Johnny following.

Jason and Abbie shared a look before descending with their flashlights on. Every time they encounter an entity from the other side, they are taking a huge risk that it won't end well.

"It's gross down here," Macey said as the moldy smell assaulted her nose.

They had grimaces on their faces as they maneuvered around, being careful not to disturb anything.

"Stop!" Jenny said.

There is a humming noise that suddenly pierces the silence and they aren't sure what it means, but it certainly shifted the energy of the dank room.

Macey is trembling. "Let's get out of here, now!" She turns to go and runs into an invisible wall. If it weren't for Jenny reaching out to steady her, she would have fallen.

From behind her, Abbie turns and puts her hand out and hits another wall. "We're trapped."

"You are trespassing, witness." The voice is harsh and its tone drips with loathing.

"Who are you?"

They can't quite see the entity due to the lighting, but they can certainly feel it's density and power.

"That is none of your concern. You are barking up the wrong tree and just maybe, you need to be punished for it."

"Why are you protecting this house?" Macey asked.

"What makes you think it's about the house?"

"Is it the land?" Jenny asked.

"Good guess. Land can be a precarious thing. People have been squatting on this plot for years without regard for those who have come before them."

"You wouldn't be here unless you were protecting an object."

"That is not true."

"Is something buried here?" Macey asked.

The entity grinned. "You're a smart girl—maybe too smart."

Jenny took a deep breath. "Is something buried on my land?" She is still trying to find an explanation to why the spirits had been lurking around her place.

"Now that is an interesting question."

"Are you going to answer it?" Abbie asked.

"No. That is a mystery she must tackle on her own."

Jason narrowed his eyes. "Drop the shield."

"You know, you're power only goes so far. Just know that someday, it won't work and unfortunately for you, it's going to have huge consequences."

Jenny held her hand out to test the invisible wall, but it was gone. "Let's go." Everything within her told her to flee. She is sure that the entity is purposely causing them to feel nauseous and it's not good to sit in that energy for long.

They hurried up the stairs, secured the doors, and then strode back to the car.

"Do you remember what time the entities at your house showed up?" Macey asked.

"Yes," Jenny said.

"Maybe we need to start there. Tonight, see if they come back," Abbie suggested.

"Okay."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason sat next to Abbie on the couch. "You look like you're a million miles away."

"Sometimes, I just get tired." It's not a regular kind of exhaustion, it boarders more on frustration.

He put his arm around her and she moved closer.

"All of this—it's like we've been thrown into a battle that is almost impossible to win. I don't like being set up to fail."

"But it's not in you to give up."

"You're right. No matter how tempting it is to just go to Quantico or leave town, I just can't do it. This is my new normal whether I like it or not."

He kissed the top of her head. "This was supposed to just be temporary and now, I don't want to leave."

She gazed into his eyes. "I don't want you to go either."

"I certainly wasn't expecting you, but I'm so glad that I was sent here. I always take my job seriously, but what you are dealing with is probably more of a threat than I have ever encountered. It's overwhelming, but at the same time the fight calls to me and I have a need to finish it."

She climbed onto his lap. "I wasn't expecting this at all. You get me and I don't feel pressured at all. I really like the easy, uncomplicated vibe between us."

"Being here was out of my comfort zone, but you centered me and I trust you. Between you, Jenny, and Macie, your strength still amazes me."

Her fingers nestled into his hair and even though he took comfort in her closeness, there is unfinished baggage that needs to be addressed.

"He's going to come back, Abbie." The words were uttered painfully.

"I know."

Ichabod Crane is like an invisible wall between them. "We're building something good and I'm not afraid of much, but I don't want to lose this."

She closed her eyes.

"I don't need you to say anything back. Just know that I do have feelings for you and all you need to do is continue to be honest and I'll do my best to respect your choices." He rubbed her back.

"I can do that."

"Because it will hurt worse if I'm blindsided."

"I don't want to hurt you. I hope you know that."

He gently kissed her. "I do. I look at you and I want to give you everything because that is what you deserve." Falling in love with her wouldn't be a difficult task, but they are both guarded when it comes to love.

"You deserve the same. I tried to hate him and I'm madder than hell, but he's still really important to me." If anything happened to Crane, part of her heart would be irrevocably broken.

"I understand, but it would be very difficult to watch you be with him."

"I'm sure he'll feel the same way about you. I don't have any regret that I let you in or that I intend to continue to. This isn't casual for me at all." She could easily fall in love with him and while that scares her in many ways, the reverent way he looks at her and how he treats her makes her want to.

He kissed her languidly, making her moan as he used his mouth to convey his feelings.

"Make love to me, Jason."

He stood and took her to the bedroom where he slowly and purposely ravished her until she trembled beneath him.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Ichabod had another dream, this time Abbie was falling and he couldn't get to her. As he wandered around the park, he analyzed it over and over wondering why it had chosen to perplex him now. Usually, the meaning is clearer and he doesn't have to struggle to dissect it. When he finally starts to become more aware of his surroundings, he glances towards the street where he sees a car come to a screeching halt and then someone is pushed out of the back seat and crumples onto the sidewalk. He rushes towards the figure as the car takes off and then kneels. "Are you okay?" He rolls the body over and is surprised to see Evangeline. Quickly, he gathered her up and then brought her back to where he had been pacing so they would be partially hidden from view. He sits on the grass as he holds her. "Evangeline?"

She slightly stirs.

"Evangeline!"

Her eyes snap open and she stares at him for a long moment. "Where am I?"

"The park—"

"We need to get out of here."

He is exasperated when she suddenly pushes to her feet. "Would you mind explaining how you got yourself into that predicament?"

She smoothed her hair. "Sometimes, research can be dangerous."

"It does not escape me that you are avoiding the question."

When she smirked, he couldn't help but back down. "I'm fine and I don't want to take the chance that they'll come back."

"Fine, we'll do things your way then. Shall we go?"

"Yes."

They made their way to her apartment via the subway and while she fiddled in the kitchen, Ichabod curiously looked around. "How long have you lived here?"

"I don't live here all the time, but I do come here several times a year."

He notices there are no personal pictures and wonders what she is hiding. While she seems like a very nice person, it occurs to him that nothing about her is typical and he knows very little about her.

She hands him some water and then gulps some down before sitting in a chair.

Their gaze holds for a long moment before he finally breaks the silence.

"You're not going to tell me anymore about your research, are you?"

"It wouldn't be safe."

That gives him pause.

"Am I in any danger?"

"No." The whole thing had been staged so that she had an excuse to be around him.

He rubbed his hands against the top of his pants. "I shall accept your reassurance if you'll do me one favor."

"What is that?"

"I need to retrieve an artifact tonight which will require a second set of eyes."

"Okay."

"You don't want to know what it is?"

She shrugged. "I figure, just like me, you probably wouldn't put me in direct danger."

"What an odd pair we make."

She grins. "What time do we leave and where are we going?"

He laid out his plan and she made some suggestions and then agreed to meet him at his place later.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The team spent the day pouring through books and managed to dig up a couple of references regarding the items they had acquired. To take a life is much easier. It just requires that the stone is touched by the intended victim. Bringing someone back a life, however, had a whole other set of rules. It is more ritualistic and they'll need to practice the spell.

Jenny, Macey, and Abbie went over it several times as the guys watched and learned just in case. Both men knew different languages, so the Latin didn't totally throw them.

"We need to hit the tunnels this evening, probably as the sun goes down," Macey suggested.

"I knew you were going to say that," Abbie said.

"The sooner we find the fountain, the better," Jenny said.

"This could be a trap. They know we're looking for something," Jason said.

Macey nodded. "We have to take the chance and go with the clues we have."

Jenny pushed a map onto the table and then pointed. "This area over here, we haven't explored. We can access it easily from the street."

"How far back does it go?" Abbie asked.

Jenny pulled out another map. "It's hard to tell, but it looks like a giant room."

"We'll be cornered," Johnny said. He doesn't like that there is no other escape route, which is probably why it was chosen.

"It's a chance we'll have to take."

"We'll go around midnight. There won't be a lot of people milling around in that area," Abbie said.

"Let's go get something to eat. Something tells me that we'll need our strength," Macey said.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Evangeline looked around curiously. "What is this place?"

Ichabod smirked. "If I answer that, you might get more than you bargained for."

Her eyes took in all the weird artifacts that adorned the vestibule. "It's quite gothic with a melodramatic medieval twist." Several of the contraptions appeared to be torture devices.

"Let me do all the talking and stay close. I have something they want, so that alone should keep them in line."

Her brow rose. "Should?"

"In theory, we should be quite safe."

A panel in the wall slid open and a man dressed in a black, hooded cape took a step forward. "He will see you now."

Ichabod gripped the box he is carrying and then pushed Evangeline forward.

"You're not using me as sacrifice, right?"

He fought a smile. "No."

They entered a room which is even more garish then the room before.

"Welcome," a man said who is sitting on an oversized throne.

Ichabod is a little taken aback. The whole vampirism thing is usually food for his fodder, but he doesn't want them to know that. "Michael, it's a pleasure to meet your acquaintance."

The man stood as his gaze traveled to Evangeline. "She is stunning. Might I be able to convince you to leave her?"

She studies him closely. He is tall, pale, with black hair and rather thin. His eyes are unnaturally dark, probably from lenses, and he is sporting some rather sharp canines.

Crane puts his arm around her protectively. "I'm afraid that won't be possible. She stays with me."

The man smirked. "Do you have what I want?"

"Yes. What about my stone?"

He reaches over and retrieves a velvet bag and Eva is taken aback by the long length of his fingernails. "It's right here. I hope you know what you are doing with it."

"I do. May I ask how it found its way into your possession?"

"When people are fighting for their lives, they will part with anything."

As he moves closer, a couple of cloaked figures do as well as a sign of protectiveness.

Eva quickly scans the room as she sizes them up.

"You don't have to be nervous. I won't hurt you," Michael said.

Her head jerks as their gaze meets.

"I know," she said confidently, making him smile.

"Beautiful and fierce—a nice combination."

Ichabod holds out the box and they switch objects.

Michael opens it and smiles. It's a coin that belonged to Vlad "The Impaler" Tepes. "Perfect. I hope you understand how to use the portal stone."

"I do."

"Then it was nice doing business with you, Mr. Cray."

There was no way he was going to give them his real last name. "Likewise."

He turned, grabbed Evangeline's hand and pulled her towards the door.

"They are letting us walk out, right?

"Only time will tell."

When they got to the wall, it slid open and they hurried to the car. Once inside, Evangeline started laughing and Ichabod followed suit.

"I'm not so sure that I like your research."

"I does take some getting used to, but I assure you that there is nothing more satisfying then bringing evil to its knees."

"And that stone is going to do it?"

"In the end, it will help our progress along, at least that is my steadfast hope."

"What made you try to locate it?"

"Well, I was taking a leap of faith. From time to time, I have pretty dramatic yet detailed dreams."

Her brows raise. "You dreamt of the stone?"

"Yes. I know you find all of this strange, but let's just say I've come to believe in things I would have never dared to since beginning this journey."

Evangeline is not sure what to think.

"If we're going to be friends, you will sometimes have to suspend your disbelief."

"I'll say."

He chuckled as he drove to her place.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

They parked the SUV and then got out. The moon is shining brightly and the wind is calm.

"It almost seems too quiet," Abbie said.

"I know," Jenny said.

"Everyone, stick together and if you feel anything strange, say something," Macey said.

Johnny had visited earlier to pop the cap and let it air out for a bit. They put on gloves.

"Alright, I'll go first," Jason said.

He climbed down the shaft and then everyone followed with Johnny entering last. Their flashlights illuminated the hallway.

"This way," Jenny said as she passed him and led them to the hidden room.

"Do you have any idea how to get inside?"

"No, but we'll figure it out."

They made two turns before she finally stopped.

"This is it."

Everyone searched for a lever and finally, Abbie discovered a loose brick and pulled it out and the door slid open.

"Do you hear something?"

"It sounds like water," Macey said.

Jenny grinned. "Jackpot." She held her flashlight up and couldn't make much out. "Here goes nothing." She moved forward and as soon as she crossed the barrier of the doorway, the rest of group is staring at the wall again.

"What the hell happened?" Abbie said. "Jenny!"

Inside, Jenny is fascinated as she moves forward. "Wow." Suddenly, she realizes she doesn't hear anyone behind her and spins around. "Guys? Abbie!"

"She can't hear you."

Her head jerks towards the sound. "Who are you?"

"Eglon."

She studied the suave looking man with dark hair and eyes, who is dressed in a suit, standing next to what looks like an altar. It appears that they are in some sort of cave and she wonders if she came through a portal.

"No, you're not."

He grins. "Why would you say that?"

"Because you're not fat."

"I can look like anyone I want to."

"So, you chose a swarmy game host?"

"Funny. Soon, your sarcasm will be replaced with fear."

She felt for her gun and it's gone and he holds it up.

"Looking for this?"

After taking a deep breath, she widens her stance and folds her arms across her chest. "Where are my friends?"

"Right where you left them. They can't get through the portal, so it's just me and you."

She looked around and then back at him. "And your minions…"

"We can do this hard way or the easy way."

"Fuck you."

He laughs loudly. "Oh Jenny, you think you are so tough, but I will break you."

"What do you get out of it?"

"It will torture your sister knowing that she can't get to you and then, I'm sure she'll be willing to change places. When the witness dies, everything will fall into place."

Jenny rolled her eyes and is shocked when he is suddenly right in front of her and their gaze locks in battle.

"Prepare her for her journey."

Several demons move forward and drag her across the room to the altar as she kicks and screams.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Abbie is beside herself with worry. "It was probably a portal."

"How can we get in there?" Johnny asked.

She blew out a harsh breath. "We can't. I don't have an object that can get us in and I don't even know where to start to find it."

"Maybe there is an incantation in the book," Macey said.

Abbie's eyes clouded with tears. "I can't lose her. We have to find a way."

"I'll make the call," Jason said. He checks his phone to see if he has any bars and is surprised to see that he does. Quickly he dials and a groggy Evangeline answers.

"I need him on the next plane. Make it happen. Abbie and Jenny need him."

She jolts into a sitting position. "Okay." The line clicks and she springs into action and makes a call to secure them on the next flight and then showers and packs before heading out.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Ichabod's head thrashes from side to side. "Abbie!" he yells before lurching himself forward and looking wildly around the room after the same nightmare had repeated itself. When his eyes land on Evangeline, he is speechless.

She flicks on the light. "I need you to come with me."

"No."

She takes a few steps forward. "It's important. Abbie and Jenny are in danger."

"How?"

"Abbie has a new partner and we work for the same agency. He didn't give me any additional details."

He is stunned. "What agency?"

"FBI. We don't have time. Our flight leaves in an hour and a half."

He struggles to get his wits and then jumps out of bed and grabs some clothes and runs into the bathroom. A few minutes later, he pulls a suitcase from the closet and puts in some clothes. "I have artifacts that I need to bring."

She nods and goes back into the living room and returns with a specialized box which locks. "They'll be fine in here."

After she places it on the bed, he fills it up. She finishes locking it as he zips up his suitcase and then retrieves his passport.

"Let's go," he says before following her to the taxi outside.

Once they are settled, she glances at him.

"We lucked out and the only available seats were business class."

He is seething. "You deceived me."

"I'm sorry. I wish I could have told you, but I had to follow protocol."

"Was everything a lie?"

"No. Evangeline is my name and aside from not telling you about my job, the only thing that wasn't real was me getting pushed out of the car."

"I don't like being lied too."

She sighed. "Unfortunately, it's a part of my job. I wasn't trying to hurt you, but just wanted to get to know you."

"Why, so you could predict my reactions?"

"Partly, but also because I think you're a very nice person and you intrigued me."

He closed his eyes. "I confided in you—"

"And I promise you that will stay between you and me. I would appreciate the same."

He turned to really look at her and notes that she appears to be remorseful. "If you lie to me again—"

"I won't. Can you tell me what kind of danger they might be in so I can be prepared?"

His bitter laugh filled the back of the cab. "I'm pretty sure that it's supernatural and I doubt that there is a way to prepare for it." His eyes are drawn to the side mirror and he slightly leans forward as his head tilts. "What the—"

Everything went black as he struggled to understand what the hell had just happened.


	9. Desperation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>  
> 
>   
> 

Macey moved towards Jason who is sitting across the room from Abbie as she skims through one book after another.

"It's late. Johnny is going to take me back to Jenny's and we're going to stay there. He wants to stay up and watch the property."

"Okay." He's glad Johnny is around to help him look after everyone.

"Try to make her stop and catch her breath. She'll fight you, but she is barely hanging on right now."

"I know."

Macey motioned to Johnny and they left.

Abbie starts muttering to herself and then throws a book as far she can as curses fill the air.

Jason takes a deep breath and approaches her as she glares at him.

"Don't say it."

"I'm not going to tell you to stop, but please, just take a deep breath for a second."

Her face contorts. "I can't stop. I refuse to let her down again."

Jason tugs her against him and hugs her tightly. "You won't. We'll find a way."

She struggles not to cry. "She's probably so scared."

"I'm so sorry. I should have gone first."

She pulled back. "And you think I wouldn't be going crazy if it had taken you?"

"I—I can withstand more pain than most people because of the accident and I would gladly trade places with her."

Tears pricked her eyes. "I'm so exhausted, but I feel like I just can't stop."

"I know it sounds like a cop-out, but you'll have to take some time to rest because Jenny needs you to be on your game."

"I just need to stay a little longer."

"Okay."

She gave him a quick kiss and then searched for another book.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Ichabod blinked a few times as he took in the space he now occupies. It was a throwback to when Katrina used to beckon him from purgatory, so he is completely on edge. The darkness of his surroundings envelope him and then he notices that it looks very familiar. He's in a forest and then it suddenly dawns on him that it's near where he was entombed.

"I've been trying to get through to you for days. You should look up more when you brush your teeth."

He spun on his heel. "Frank?"

"Hello, Ichabod."

"Is it really you?"

"Abbie asked me the same thing. It's me and Jenny is in trouble."

"What happened?"

"I don't have time to explain, but there's a new big-bad in town and his name is Eglon. He used a portal to get Jenny and someone is going to have to be very brave to get her out."

Crane's jaw dropped open. "It was you who led me to the vampires?"

Frank smirked. "Yes. That stone will allow you to cross the threshold where Jenny disappeared and then someone will have to take a leap of faith."

"I'll do anything to get her back."

"I know. Let Evangeline help, she's one of the good guys."

"Are you in purgatory?"

"No, but I am able to assist you whenever possible."

Crane sighed with relief. "While I'd love to have you back in the flesh, it pleases me greatly that we have not lost you completely."

"Abbie—she's not the same person you remember."

"I know my absence has probably hurt her greatly. It was never my intention to stay away so long."

"It runs deeper than you know. You have to do what will make her happy and put your needs aside. Respect her choices because you're on thin ground right now."

"I'll do my best."

"I have to go. I can't stay in this dimension for long periods of time. Good luck. You'll need it."

Ichabod finds himself back in the cab with an anxious Evangeline who is gripping his face.

"I'm okay."

Their gaze is locked for a long moment before she finally let's go.

"You scared me. I almost had him drive to the hospital."

"I—it's hard to explain, but I'm fine."

"We're here," the cabbie said, glad to get them out of his cab.

Evangeline handed him some cash and they made their way to security.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason carried a sleeping Abbie to her bedroom. Finally, she had just crashed from sheer exhaustion and he had brought her home. Once she was tucked into bed, he went into the bedroom and got into the shower and after he had finished washing the shampoo out of his eyes, she slipped inside.

"Wash my back?"

He nodded and switched places with her, watching as the water trickled down her gorgeous body. Reverently, he washed her and then dropped to his knees and threw her leg over his shoulder and tasted her.

Abbie put one hand on the wall as his tongue plunged inside of her. "Jason…"

Rather quickly, he made her quiver as the orgasm rolled through her body. When he stood, he pulled her against him and turned off the water.

"Let's go to bed."

"But…"

"It's late and you need your rest. I'm not going anywhere."

While she had completely turned him on, it wasn't about him. His girl is hurting and he likes taking care of her.

She nodded and they got out and he dried her off and then quickly did the same to himself. They crawled into bed and almost immediately fell asleep, knowing that a very long and difficult day is approaching.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Johnny had perched himself at the end of Jenny's bed. It was the best vantage point of the road and Macey, who is curled up on the window seat at the opposite end of the RV, had long ago fallen asleep even though she had tried to stay awake and keep watch.

The time that Jenny had seen the entities around the property had come and gone and it was quiet. He wondered if they had not returned because they had already gotten what they wanted.

He heard a noise and whipped around, gun in hand.

"It's just me," Macey said before sitting next to him.

"What's wrong?"

"I—maybe I sensed something. I just felt weird like I fell out of my body almost."

He frowned. "Do you think she's in trouble?"

"Yeah."

"This probably wasn't the way you thought you'd spend your summer."

Macey smiled. "Nope, but honestly, I love the supernatural. What about you?"

"I don't think I could have ever imagined what is going on here."

"It is other worldly."

"Jason and I have always had each other's backs, so I came without question."

"You don't happen to have a younger brother, do you?"

Johnny grinned. "I wish I did because he'd be lucky to have you. I hope all of this doesn't change you too much. You deserve to have a life too."

"I will. Even if I have to wait until after the battle is over, I'll sacrifice because I know that I was born to do this."

"I get what you mean. Just try to have some fun from time to time and remember, if you ever get into trouble, you can always call me and I'd come running because you guys mean a lot to me already."

She smiled. "Thank you, Johnny."

"You're welcome."

"Did you ever think about hooking up with Jenny?"

He chuckled. "She's beautiful and smart, but I won't be here forever. I don't want to hurt her because that's already been done to her too many times."

"I get it."

"I'm not sure how long I can stick around, but I'll always come back. You guys aren't going to get rid of me that easily."

"Good to know."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jenny's eyes flickered open and after recalling what happened and she tried to get up, but realizes that she is restrained. Cloaked figures are surrounding something with Eglon at the helm. Their chants fill the air and she realizes there is an opening of some sort as their voices grow louder and louder. Suddenly, there is a crackling noise and the hole starts to glow.

Eglon's eyes snapped to her and he smiled. "It's ready."

Jenny realizes that she is only in her bra and underwear and looks down to see some weird sigel etched with Clay on her belly. Four figures cut the ropes loose and she immediately tries to get away, but her strength is no match for them as they hoist her into the air.

She tries to speak, but no sound comes out and her gaze snaps to his.

"Save your breath, Jenny. On the way down, you'll find your voice, but no one will hear you scream—and you will scream, my puppet. Enjoy your trip. Someone very important is waiting to see you," Eglon said.

Her body hovered over the opening and then plummeted.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Evangeline studied Crane. "You okay?"

He tried to shake off his fear. "I will be if this confounded plane would stop—" His next words are cut off when it dips again due to heavy turbulence.

Eva reached over and grabbed his hand. "We'll be fine in a few minutes."

"How could you possibly know that?"

"Trust me."

He grunted when the altitude dropped again and then a few minutes passed before the pilot's voice is heard over the intercom.

"Okay, folks. That should be the worst of it. It should pretty much be smooth sailing from here."

"I don't trust him. He could be playing me for a fool."

Eva smirked. "We'll be fine. By the way, I got a message right before we took off." Crane had been distracted by his surroundings, so she had waited to tell him. "They found me a room at a hotel, so I'll have to get your contact information."

He opened his hand and she handed him her phone. Quickly, he entered his number and Abbie's and then the address of the house.

"You can come with me and we'll get you settled in later," Crane said, eager to get there so he can comfort Abbie and find out what the hell had happened.

"That's fine."

"So, when will you get to see your crush?"

She groaned. "Sooner than you think…"

His head tilted. "What aren't you telling me?"

"You have to promise that you won't say a word."

"Your secret will not pass these lips. Now, spill…"

"It's Abbie's partner."

"Jason, right?"

"Yes."

"I see. Tell me about this, Jason."

A soft smile appeared on her face. "He's very good-looking."

"Go on."

"And he's probably the best agent we have. He's smart and can seem to sense when trouble is near. While he's quiet, he always listens and gives good advice. We haven't gotten to work together much lately, but I've watched him from afar. He's loyal and always respectful."

"Sounds like he had a good upbringing."

"When he was around twenty-one, he was in a serious accident and almost died. He lost all his memories and had to start over. They said he'd never feel or process things the way other people do, but he proved everyone wrong. "

"I can respect that he fought so valiantly. It takes a special kind of person to overcome such adversity."

"He's honorable and—I sound like a total fangirl, don't I?"

He grinned. "Well, I will check him out to make sure he is suitable."

She chuckled. "I can't wait for that report. Can you tell me what happened in the cab?"

He took a deep breath. "Sometimes, when we look into mirrors, it acts like a portal of sorts. I was conversing with one of our team members we had lost. He relayed more information about what occurred and how to get to Jenny, Abbie's sister, who is missing."

"I see."

"You must think we're all crazy, but if you stick around you will experience things beyond your comprehension."

"I'm not scared to fight for what is right. I'll do whatever you need me to do."

"Thank you."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Evangeline gazed at Crane who is completely knocked out and then back down at her phone. She had just sent an email to her boss to let him know that Jason and Johnny required assistance and is waiting for a response. About fifteen minutes later, she got a rather terse one, but at least she was cleared to stay in Sleep Hollow for a while.

Crane stirred. "Have we arrived yet?"

She smirked. "No, we're about an hour away."

"Bloody hell, this is taking forever. Are you sure we aren't in a time altered wormhole?"

"I'm not sure what that is, but I don't think so."

"I'm going to have to get you cliff notes for the supernatural."

"You're lucky that I'm a quick study."

He smiled. "That is good to know."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jenny felt as though she had been falling forever, her voice is hoarse and her heart is beating out of her chest. Just when she thought she couldn't take it anymore, her body jerked to a stop and then fell onto table. When she struggled to get up, her legs and arms are pinned by an unseen force and then ropes appear and are secured around her wrists and ankles.

"Show yourself—coward!" Her raspy voice fills the air and then maniacal laughter shakes her to her core. "Moloch…"

His form moves though a portal in the wall and stands before her. "I've waited a long time to be this close to you."

"What do you want?"

"For you and your sister to suffer, not to mention Ichabod Crane." He spat out the name bitterly. "Of course, all you have to do is bow to me and give me your soul and you'll be free."

She laughed. "Yeah—free to do your bidding. No thanks."

"Pity, you would have made a good demon. I'll be back soon to end this. Enjoy the pain."

As he disappeared, her body jolted and then her muscles tensed right before her eyes grew big when unimaginable pain coursed through her. When it finally ebbed, she took a deep breath, only to feel it again and by the fifth time, she passed out from exhaustion.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Crane and Evangeline slipped into a taxi and head to the house.

"Take a deep breath," she said softly.

"What if she hates me?"

"Do you really believe that she will?"

His eyes closed as he pictured her in his head. "She would have the right too."

"You saved her life."

"And then I left her like she didn't matter."

"You killed your wife. I think you get to freak out."

"Perhaps, but it went on longer than it should have. I could have called, but I didn't."

"Be honest with her and speak from your heart."

He sighed. "I shall try."

When they get to the house, he looks around for any sign of her and then goes into the kitchen.

"Why don't I start making some breakfast."

"You don't have too."

"It's okay. It will keep me busy. Good luck."

He showed her where everything is and then headed up the stairs.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Abbie jerked to a sitting position as the knocking on the door finally registered. "Hold your horses," she said before dragging herself out of the bed. Since Jason's shirt, which he hadn't bothered wearing, is still sitting on her dresser, she slips it on and then trudges to the door as he sleepily murmurs something. "What's wrong?" Expecting to see Johnny, she is stunned by who is standing before her even though she knew he was coming. Their gazes lock in battle as they familiarize themselves once again. He looks tired, but his hair is long and she realizes in that moment just how much she has missed seeing his face. To him, she is still the most beautiful woman he has ever laid eyes on.

His eyes momentarily travel downwards and he wonders why she is wearing a large shirt. "Hello, Abigail."

The low timber of his voice warms her and then she hears a raspy one coming from behind her.

"Abbie? Who is it?"

Crane's eyes snap to Jason's form as the other man sits up. "Oh—I should have—I mean…"

"Crane, it's okay. I'll meet you downstairs in the living room in a few minutes."

He nods as the door shuts and then closes his eyes. She's with someone else. It's not as if he had given her any hope, but it stings none the less. The more he dwells on it, the more hopeless the situation appears and his imagination starts to run wild as he considers that he may lose the woman he loves more than his own life. Solemnly, he finally wills himself to move and heads for the stairs like a man facing a firing squad.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Abby moves towards the bed. "He's here."

"I figured."

She sits next to him so they are facing each other. "I need to talk to him."

"I know."

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"This is awkward and I don't want you to feel uncomfortable."

He kisses her on her forehead.

"And I don't want you to worry about me right now. I trust you. Go talk to him and see if he can help us find her. Jenny is more important than our egos."

"Okay."

She went into the bathroom and brushed her teeth and then slipped on some jeans and a shirt. Her feelings are all over the place and having this conversation with Ichabod is the last thing she needs, but it's necessary to at least clear the air to an extent, if they are going to work together. Gathering her courage, she moved back into the room.

"I'll take a shower and make some breakfast," Jason said.

"Thank you."

He slightly smiled before moving past her and she took a deep breath.

"Here goes nothing…"

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Crane stood as Abbie slowly made her way into the living room and sat across from him. "I cannot convey how sorry I am for not calling."

"You left me and never looked back."

He physically recoiled at the amount of venom in her tone. "That's not true. You were on my mind incessantly."

"Then why, Crane? We had been through so much and you just threw it all away."

He sunk onto the couch. "I was so mortified and broken. At first, I just wandered from town to town, but then I started to dream of places and objects to collect, so I made it my mission to gather them and then bring them back here. In essence, I was a coward, unable to face you because I was so ashamed."

"Of what?"

Her stone expression hadn't cracked and he wondered just how bad things would get before she could forgive him. "I pined after her, practically willing to sell my soul to get her back and in the end, she utterly betrayed me and everything I stand for. She hurt you, Abbie and in that moment before the knife plunged inside her, I knew what I had to do. That the woman in my arms was not who I thought she was and everything had been a horrible mistake which had cost lives and brought insurmountable pain."

Abbie averted her gaze. It physically hurt to have him so near. Part of her wanted to throw her arms around him and then other wanted to thrash him.

"You were almost sacrificed because of my stupidity and I couldn't fathom how you could ever forgive me."

"Katrina's actions weren't your fault."

"If my eyes were open wider, maybe I wouldn't have been so blind to her deceptiveness. Everything was a lie and my ego couldn't take it. I ran, like a coward, because I didn't think there were enough words in the English vocabulary to convey how sorry I was to have put you in the position I did."

"I can't—I can't open that wound right now. Jenny needs me and I spent months trying to get over your absence and the silence that almost ate me alive. You left us vulnerable and didn't even seem to care. I never thought I could hate you, but there were moments…"

Crane gasped as her words cut him like a knife.

She blinked back some tears. Even as mad as she is, it hurts causing him pain. "I picked myself up and moved on. Jason is a good man and he dotes on me and has tried to protect us the best that he could. He gets me and I really didn't think that would ever happen again."

His own tears threatened to fall as he watched her suck back her emotions after her prior expression left no doubt in his mind that she has genuine feelings for Jason. He's not sure if he has it in him to step aside, not when they had already been through so much. "Abbie, you need to know something." This could make or break them, but he could not stay silent anymore.

She held her hand up. "I don't think I can take much more of this conversation."

He moved closer and stopped in front of her wanting so much to just touch her and feel her energy mesh with his own. "Please, I beg of you to let me utter one last thing and then I give you my word, I will stop for now."

She nodded twice and he prepared to do something he should have a long time ago.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason smiled as he approached Evangeline in the kitchen. "Hey."

She grinned and gave him a quick hug before returning to the stove. "Hello. It's good to see you."

"Thank you for all your help."

She glanced at him for a moment. "I'm glad that I was available. This is an interesting case you're working on you."

"That's putting mildly. I've already been attacked several times and once by a hound from hell."

Her gaze snapped to him. "Seriously?"

"You have no idea."

"I'm not even sure how to prepare for something like that."

"That's the thing, most of the time you're reacting and just surviving."

Johnny and Macey move into the room.

"So, whatever is going on in the living room looks really serious," Macey said.

"Yeah," Jason said. "This is Evangeline. She brought Crane home."

Macey smiled and shook her hand, thinking that she is pretty. "Thanks for that and the map."

"You're welcome. Are you hungry?"

"I am."

Johnny gave Eva a kiss on the cheek. "I definitely missed you."

"Flirt…"

"Always…"

Jason shook his head. "Get some plates ready."

Johnny grabbed them from the cabinet and Macey pulled some silverware out of the drawer.

Evangeline dished some eggs onto the plates and they began to eat, trying not to notice the dead silence in the other room.


	10. Testing Faith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>  
> 
>   
> 

The silence is deafening as Crane gathered his courage. "I feel like I've waited so long for you."

Her eyes closed as she bent her head to avoid his gaze. "Crane…"

"Let me finish. I screwed up and I am willing to spend the rest of my days making it up to you."

Her eyes pricked with tears, knowing what was coming and that just made her even more upset. "Did this revelation happen before or after you knew I moved on?"

"Before…"

Her eyes widen with surprise as her mouth dropped open.

"I just knew that you moved on—not the details. Frank was being cryptic."

"You saw Frank?"

"Yes and he also led me to a portal stone."

They have a way in. "We have to go."

When she starts to move away, he grabs her arm and leans forward. "I love you, Abbie, even if you're not ready to hear it."

She snatches her arm away and then shoves him backwards, totally startling him. "You don't get to say that to me—not after what you did." She rushes upstairs and Crane stands there dejectedly.

Jason pauses and glares for a second before running up the stairs.

Everyone in the kitchen looks at one another, wondering if Abbie and Crane are going to be able to get past this and work together.

"What am I missing?" Evangeline said before putting her fork down. "Are Jason and Abbie that close?" While she understands they are partners, it just surprised her that he would take off so quickly to go after her.

Johnny and Macey glance at each other.

"They are together," Macey said.

Evangeline tries not to show her emotions, but fails and heads towards the living room to check on Crane and process the situation.

"Is she into Jason?"

"I guess so."

Macey smirked at his disappointment. "Will your fragile ego survive?"

He chuckled. "Probably not—brat…"

She grins and starts cleaning up.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Ichabod looks up and when he sees Evangeline's pained expression, he moves towards her. "Sorry…"

"Yeah, me too…"

They embrace.

"What are you going to do?"

He pulls back and takes a deep breath. "The goal of my heart has not wavered. I will fight for her, but Jenny needs to be our primary focus now."

She nods, not knowing what that entails, but on board nether-the-less. Jason is just her crush, but Crane loves Abbie and Eva can't help but feel badly for him.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason enters the room to find Abbie getting dressed. "Where are you going?"

"He has a portal stone, so we can get into the room and try to find my sister."

She is wandering around, looking for things and he finally clears his throat to get her attention.

"Will stop for a minute?"

"Jenny needs me. I can't."

He moves forward. "Abbie, you can't run from this."

She spins around and fixes him with her gaze. "I can't deal with him and his feelings right now. Jenny is more important."

He sits on the bed, looking defeated. "I feel like I've already lost you. He said he loves you and whether you want to deal with it or not, it's out there haunting you already." When he heard Crane's statement, he swore a little piece of him died.

She moves in front of him. "I'm sorry. I don't even know what to say, but I haven't forgiven him. It still hurts."

He tugs her closer. "Actually, I'm sorry. I don't want to make this about me. What do you need? I'll do anything."

Tears spring into her eyes and she kisses him lovingly before retreating. "Be by my side because I'm going to need your strength to get through this."

"You have it. I'll do whatever I can to save her."

"Thank you, now go get ready. I'll meet you downstairs and make the introductions."

"Okay."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Abbie stops at the threshold of the kitchen and then smiles. "You must be Evangeline."

Eva moves closer. "Hello, Abbie. I've heard so much about you. I'm glad I finally got to meet you in person."

They shake hands.

"Thank you for bringing him back."

"It was my pleasure. He had a lot of interesting stories to tell."

"We all do. Welcome to the team."

"Thanks."

Eva takes her in. She's very pretty and seems tough, and from all Crane has said, she's just the kind of woman she'd be friends with. Abbie is thinking the same thing. It's hard being a woman in the bureau, but she seems to have found a niche and has become invaluable.

"So, how long have you been in the F.B.I.?"

"Ten years."

"Wow. I'm sure you have some interesting stories to tell as well."

Eva nodded. "I love it. I got in right out of college and haven't looked back. I think Crane mentioned Quantico."

Abbie smiled. "Yes. I really wanted to go. Maybe someday I will."

"What are you are doing here is very important. If it's meant for you to go to that, then it will happen."

"True."

"Do you have a picture of Jenny?"

Abbie grabbed her phone and pulled one up and then handed it over.

"She's pretty."

"She's also very fierce. If anyone can survive this, then it's her."

Eva handed it back just as Jason entered the room.

"Hey. Evangeline and I were just getting to know each other a little better."

"She's had my back on several investigations. She's good," Jason said.

Abbie wondered if she was imagining things with the way that Evangeline smiled at him, but she didn't have time to dwell because Crane made his presence known.

"Where are you off to?"

"We're going to the tunnels," Macey said.

"Crane, this is Jason Morgan, my new partner and boyfriend," Abbie said.

Jason held out his hand and Crane shook it as they sized each other up.

"I heard it was you who was instrumental in bringing me home. If that is the case, then I owe you my thanks."

"I'll do anything to help bring Jenny home."

"Well then, shall we be on our way?"

Jason grabbed his car keys. "We'll need to take two cars."

Abbie handed Johnny his keys. "You can drive mine."

They went outside and surprisingly, Crane got into the backseat of Jason's SUV after Abbie climbed into the passenger seat.

Macey made a move to follow, but Johnny grabbed her arm.

"Let them be, come with us."

"But all the drama is in that car."

He chuckled. "Evangeline and I will try to stage a fight for you."

Macey groaned. "It's not the same."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Crane almost rolled his eyes when Abbie reached out and held Jason's hand. He had hoped that Evangeline had horrible taste in men and Jason was a jerk, but he seemed like he was quite the opposite. His only hope is that Abbie had loved him before he left and that she would see how much they were meant to be together.

As they neared, Abbie tried to gather her thoughts and then blew out a harsh breath. "We have to stay together. Anything could be waiting in there and one wrong decision could ruin everything. Do you know how to use the stone?"

"Yes. You can use intent, but you have to say Patentibus which means open."

"That's all?"

"Apparently, it would be different if I am trying to create a portal, but in this case, we are merely trying to re-open one that was already there."

"Once we're in, we have to be alert. They are expecting that we return to the room."

"On the plane, I was doing some light reading," he paused and is pleased when he spots a slight smirk on Abbie's face," and in the bible, Eglon was killed by Ehud with a knife which was double-edged, a rarity at the time, and was strapped to his thigh. It was rather ingenious and since he was left-handed, he had strapped it on the right which totally deceived the guards who only checked the left side."

"Clever…" Jason said.

"Indeed…"

"You wouldn't have happened to come across a sword like that in your travels?"

"Unfortunately, no..."

They parked and then coned off the area and Johnny deftly removed the manhole plate and they descended back into the tunnels.

Abbie pointed her flashlight and led the way and when they got to the door, she stopped and waited for everyone to gather. She grabbed the handle and is shocked when it opens and the familiar attributes of a portal appeared.

Evangeline is mesmerized as she views the energy surrounding it which almost looks like blue water.

"It appears to already be open," Johnny said.

"But why?" Macey asked.

"They know," Abbie said. She leaned closer and whispered. "Crane, give the portal stone to Jason."

"Why?"

"They will expect you to have it. We need to protect it in case this is trick."

He nodded and pulled the stone out of his pocket and Jason put it in his.

"Remember, stick together," Abbie said. "Go through the door two at a time."

Macey grabbed Ichabod's hand after they watched Abbie and Jason go inside and followed them. Johnny and Evangeline were next. Once they had entered the cave, they could see remnants of candles and rituals that had taken place.

Abbie spotted Jenny's clothes and looks up at Ichabod who is stunned.

"Why?" Johnny said.

"I'm guessing that they needed to draw something on her when they did the ritual and removed them," Macey said.

Jason and Johnny are near the hole. It's pitch black, so Jason curiously picks up a bigger rock and tosses it in and they stare at each other in disbelief when they never hear it hit the ground. "Do you think this is a portal?" he asked.

Abbie shrugged. "It could have been, but maybe it's just not activated."

"We could use the stone," Ichabod suggested.

"But what if we need it to get out?" Evangeline asked.

"This just doesn't seem right," Macey said as she moved around the cave.

The cave suddenly shook and they dropped to their knees, covering their ears when a high-pitched noise pierced the air. With a loud cracking sound, the portal came to life, spewing light to the ceiling and Jason is close enough to stare inside. There is no doubt in any of their minds that Jenny is on the other side of the portal, but none of them could move as the sound reverberated through their bodies taking their breath away.

Jason thought about what Carmela had said about him taking a leap of faith. He shut his eyes and could see Jenny lying on a table and a feeling jarred his stomach because she didn't have a lot of time. His eyes flutters open and he focuses on Abbie and when she saw his apologetic expression, she knew his intentions and screamed, "No!"

Everyone's attention went to Jason and they watched in awe as he suddenly dropped his hands and stood, moving closer to the opening. It had to be him because Eglon would surely end Crane or Abbie's life if they attempted the same, but it didn't make the end result any easier.

Sucking in a deep breath, he jumped and then the hole disappeared and the sound stopped.

Abbie scrambled to her feet and ran towards it and Johnny reached up and grabbed her, just in case and pulled her down next to him.

"I will not accept this! Why? Why did he do it?"

Johnny sighed. "He did it so they couldn't hurt you and he wanted to save her. You have to trust him, Abbie."

"He doesn't have the reference for this. They could hurt him to get to me. I can't lose him too."

Her resolve broke and Johnny tugged her against him as she cried and Crane shut his eyes, wishing that she wasn't in so much pain.

Macey trembled. "It's not safe here. We have to go."

Abbie jerked away from Johnny's grasp. "I'm not leaving them. We may not be able to get back in."

"They are coming to attack us, Abbie. If we don't go, we might not make it. There are too many of them."

Abbie's face contorted and then she slowly stood. Crane approached her and is surprised when she lets him comfort her. He held her tightly, willing her pain away.

"We'll get them back."

She squeezed him one last time and then allowed him to lead her to the door and after taking one last glance back, she moved out of the room and the portal dissipated.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason felt like he was falling forever. At first, he was scared, but then he realized that it was some kind of illusion, the tension melted away. After what seemed like an eternity he saw the ground and his eyes widened right before he jerked to a stop and then fell to the earth.

Flipping over, he spots Jenny and gets up and runs to her side. "Jenny," he said shaking her.

"You're almost too late," Eglon said stepping forward.

"Why?"

"I wanted her sister, but you might be an even better score. When you die, Abbie will be heartbroken and do anything to seek revenge. She'll trade herself for Jenny and then I will take Abbie's soul."

Several hooded men stepped forward.

"What are you doing to do?"

"I'm going to drain your life force, just like I did to Jenny, but before I start I think a little torture is in order."

A ball of energy is thrown at Jason who says, "Shield," very loudly and it deflects away.

Eglon grinned. "You have been studying. While that might be affective in that dismal haven you call, Sleepy Hallow, it is easily overpowered here." With a flick of wrist, Jason flies through the air and slams against the wall, knocking his breath away which gave the men ample time to grab and secure him to an altar. His shirt is cut away and then a sigel is drawn with clay.

An unbelievable pain courses through Jason's body as he clenches his muscles to try and withstand it.

Eglon waves his hand and an image of Crane hugging Abbie is displayed, much to Jason's chagrin. "You couldn't think that she was yours, not with their history. She loves him and even though she's mad, she'll eventually get over it. Do you know why?" When Jason doesn't answer, Eglon continues. "They are destined. And while you did worm your way into her heart, it's nothing compared to how she feels for him."

"Go to hell."

Loud laughter fills the room. "I've been there and while it's not everyone's cup of tea, I was fine with it."

Jason grunts when another wave of pain hits.

"I can do this all day, Mr. Morgan, and not even your legendary abilities to withstand pain will help. All you have to do is submit to me and turn against them."

"No!" His voice loudly boomed, making some rocks fall.

"Impressive—for a human…"

Jenny's eyes barely opened. "Ja—" Her voice is cut off by Eglon, but it was enough to make Jason turn his head.

"Jenny, hang in there, okay? Crane is back. They'll figure out a way."

Oh how she wants to believe him, but she can't fathom how Jason could overpower the demon.

Jason's squeezed his eyes shut as another wave of torture gripped his body.

"You can't make it go away."

"Take off the ropes and give me a chance to fight you."

Eglon laughed. "That just might be entertaining. I'll think about it."

Jenny's eyes closed and she fell into a troubled sleep. Eglon makes sure her dreams were almost as bad as when she is awake.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Abbie pulled Crane towards a white board. "Here are all the clues."

Crane read them twice before moving towards a book. "Where all is hidden from view a life is renewed."

"We tried to find the fountain, but have had no luck so far."

"I'm going to check some of Katrina's books," he said before striding over to a small bookcase. Grabbing two, he headed for the table and handed one to Abbie and then they started to search.

Across the room, Macey thinks she spots something in the mirror and edges closer. Her eyes narrow when she catches a movement and then suddenly, she is sucked through a portal and is standing next to a tree.

Frank grins. "You are a sight for sore eyes."

She spins around. "Daddy!"

He laughs as he swallows her up in his arms. "I miss you so much."

She cries as she squeezes him tightly. "I never thought I'd ever get to hold you again."

After a minute, he pulls back.

"We need your help."

"I know. Jenny is in a bad way and Jason—let's just say that he's in a lot of pain."

"Can we get them out?"

"No, but you can prepare for when they do."

Her head tilts. "Are you going to do something?"

He nods. "Yes. I'm going to help him from afar. It's the best that I can do. My ability to travel between realms is limited."

"We'll take anything you can give us."

"I'm so proud of you."

"Thank you, daddy."

"Tell Crane that they need to take Jenny to where he awoke. There, you'll find the fountain. The team will need to split up." It's not something that he normally recommends, but it's necessary this time.

"Okay."

"I have to go, but I'll be watching."

She gave him one last hug and kiss and then she is back in the room with Evangeline holding her steady.

"Are you alright?"

She nodded and turned to face Crane and Abbie who have joined them.

"I saw my dad."

Abbie slightly smiled. "I'm glad you got the chance."

"He said that Jenny is not doing well and Jason is in a lot of pain. While he can't help them directly, he is going to do it from afar. Crane, you know where the fountain is and dad said that it's in the place you awoke."

"The tomb?"

"He said the team needs to split up. I think Jenny will need the fountain."

"Which means that she'll also need the Baetylus. Did he give us a time frame?" Abbie asked.

"I'm afraid not, but I have a feeling there isn't much time. I'll go with Johnny and Evangeline to the tunnel in case Jason has a chance to use the portal stone. You and Crane go find the fountain. We'll go at midnight. Write down how to get to you just in case."

Abbie didn't question it because she trusts Macey's instincts. "We'll pack a few things. Make sure to bring a bag with water and snacks too. We could be in it for the long haul."

While the team prepares for battle, Eglon and Jason have one of their own.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Eglon sat on a chair and watched as Jason's body practically lifted from the table. "You won't be able to take much more."

"Fuck you."

"You will make a great demon. I have high hopes for you." There is no doubt in his mind that he can bend Jason's will. Everyone has their limits.

Jason's body finally relaxes and he tries to catch his breath. He heard some words in his head; open hand—knife, and wonders if it's Frank trying to communicate with him. When his gaze finds Jenny, he notices that she is pale and he can't see her chest move up and down. "Shit."

"Ready to bargain with her life?"

He struggles against his restraints.

"Crane is probably comforting her right now."

"You don't know her at all."

"Oh, I think I do. She used you for her carnal needs. You are pretty to look at, but it's clear that she was secretly waiting for her true love to come home. It must drive you nuts knowing that you are the rebound."

"Shut up and untie me. Are you scared?"

Eglon put down his chalice and leaned forward. "You are no match for me and you stink of fear."

"It's you who are afraid that I will win. You have everything to lose."

"And if you make one wrong move, you will lose Abbie and I will do everything in my power to make sure she is mine."

Jason laughed.

"Shut up!" Eglon roared.

"Make me."

Eglon roared and wind whipped through the cavern, making it hard for Jason to breathe. When he finally stopped, tiny cuts adorn Jason's torso. A hooded figure moved forward and poured something on it, making him cry out in agony as it settled into his wounds.

Once the burning had subsided, Jason yelled, "Coward."

Eglon stood, breathing heavily and pointed to one of the cloaked figures. "Untie him, so I can finish this."

Jason smiled inwardly. This is his only chance and Jenny's life and his own life depended on it.


	11. Coming Back to LIfe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>  
> 
>   
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. Unfortunately, after I finished this chapter a few weeks ago, my g-baby accidentally broke my usb drive and I hadn't backed it up yet, so I lost so much work. It was depressing and took me a bit to get my muse working again. On Saturday, I got to meet Steve who plays Jason and I got a hug and a picture with him and another GH star. It was so much fun and he was really nice. Sigh.

Ichabod and Abbie lit some oil lamps and placed them on the ground.

"It appears to be even more dismal than it was the first time I laid eyes on it." He scanned the area as memories flickered through this mind. This is where it began for him in this century. While he often misses the comforts he had grown accustomed too, the need for them paled in comparison to the beautiful woman standing next to him.

"It definitely wasn't the Holiday Inn."

"Thankfully, can you imagine the bill I would have received for two hundred and fifty years? And do not even get me started on the surcharges. It would have been outrageous."

Abbie smirked. "I missed that."

His head slightly turned as his eyes shifted to the side. "I have no idea what you're blathering about."

A genuine smile lit up her first for the first time since he had returned and he is pleased that he put it there.

She followed his lead as he moved around the burial site, examining the outside rim for any clues and wishing she had brought her gloves.

"Let's split up and look at the walls."

They used their flashlights to further illuminate them and then got to work. There are a couple of archways, so they make their way towards the next section.

"There are some strange markings," she said as she squinted her eyes to try to see the detail more clearly.

"Study the stone pattern."

For about fifteen minutes they focus on the task and then she dusts some dirt away and smiled. "Gotcha." Eagerly, she pressed the circle she had uncovered and waited.

He spun on his heel when he heard a loud groan emit from the walls and then watched in awe as a stone door slid open. Varying degrees of stale air permeate their nostrils making their faces twist in disgust.

"Who rocks?" she said proudly.

His brow scrunched. "I will never understand that expression. A rock is something you throw or build things with, maybe skip across a lake or moving your body to and fro."

Her eyes rolled. "Just go with it, Crane."

He moved closer. "Shall I go first?"

She held out her hand. "Lead the way…"

He grabbed an oil lamp and then they slowly moved into the new chamber.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Macey paced outside the doorway of the tunnels. Abbie had strictly forbidden them to enter it unless it was absolutely necessary. "I hate this," she muttered, feeling helpless.

Evangeline faced one direction and Johnny the other as they used flashlights to peer into the darkness of the tunnel to make sure they are alert to any uninvited creatures.

"I really can't stand being down here," Johnny said.

"It's creepy and I'm waiting for a demon to jump out or something," Evangeline said.

"Suppose they are both hurt? How are we going to get them out?" Macey asked as she ceased movement.

He rubbed the back of his neck as he contemplated it. "Well, we have a transport in the car which will help get them to Abbie, but the closest way out is the manhole and we don't have a lot of time."

"If Jenny is the worst off, we can help pull her out," Macey said. "You just have to get her up the stairs."

He nodded. "I can throw her over my shoulder, but I will need your help, because the manhole isn't big enough to get two people through it at once."

"We can do it," Evangeline said.

"Okay. We just have to hope it's not Jason. He weighs a ton when he's knocked out."

Macey smirked. "We'll figure it out."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason gasped as the coldness of the rocks bit into his back for the third time. Eglon's strength is otherworldly and he knows he's running out of time. Physically, he can't take much more and Jenny is fading fast.

"I think our game has come to an end. You have one last chance," Eglon said snidely. "Will you bow?"

"Never…"

"So be it."

The ground falls away as he is lifted mercilessly into the air and then smashed back down, stealing his breath away. His head lops to the left and he thinks he sees something metallic when the portal glows brighter. Gripping his eyes shut and waiting for the last blow, words echoed in his head again. "Open your hand!"

His eyelids barely open enough to see as he unclenches his hand and the glow of the portal grew even more vividly. "Knife," he mutters under his breath and he is stunned when something flies towards him and smacks into his palm just as Eglon lifts him again. The steel is cool to the touch and he lets out a loud grunt as he twists his aching body and sinks the long, steel knife into Eglon's stomach and is dropped for his efforts, making him crash onto the rocks again with a thud. Clenching his teeth, he rolled onto his right side and watched the look of horror on Eglon's face which quickly turned to fear.

"No!" he yelled, shocked that he had been bested the same way twice.

Jason watched as Eglon's body started to morph back into its original form.

"No!" His voice echoed off the wall, so loud, that Jason clasped his ears.

And then there was silence, as the obese form starts to harden and then crack before it exploded into a million pieces. His minions scattered and Jason is left alone. The portal is darkened once more and Jenny is still unconscious.

His body aches in places he didn't know it could hurt in, but he pushes through it and clenches his jaw as he forces himself to suck it up and stand. With much difficulty, he stumbles towards the altar. "Jenny!" he yells before trying to shake her. Bile starts to rise in his belly as he feels for her pulse, barely finding one. "I have to get you out of here."

He digs his fingers into his pocket and pulls out the stone. "It's time for another leap of faith." Noticing the sword, he picks it up and then removes Jenny's restraints. Her wrists and ankles are a bit worn, but that can easily be healed. Garnering up his strength, he lifts her with much effort because of his injuries and then moves to the edge of the portal and throws in the stone. "Patentibus!"

It roars to life again and Jason hopes it is the last time he has to jump into a portal as he quickly jumps inside.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Abbie peruses the content of the chambers. "This is incredible." There are writings all over the walls which she is quite certain are spells." Pulling out her phone, she takes as many pictures as she can. The fountain is towards the back and the water in it is clear. "How does it still look so good after all of these years?"

"Knowing Katrina, they used some kind of spell to keep it purified."

"You think this is where they did the ceremony so that you could wake up and fight the horsemen?"

"Yes. The room bears the name of the coven."

She followed his gaze. "Well, if this works, then I guess it can serve to undo some of the damage she did."

"What's in the past can never be undone or forgotten. While I will be happy if we can save your sister, we'll always carry the scars of what Katrina did."

Abbie averted her gaze and then bent over like she is in pain.

"Abigail?" he whispered as he rushed towards her. "Tell me what's wrong."

"I think it's time."

His arm swept around her shoulders as he watched her carefully. "We'll be ready."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

There is a weird popping sound that makes the three team members snap their attention to the portal hole.

Jason falls to the ground, groaning when Jenny crashes on top of him. He gently moves her off of his chest and then looks around. The knife is gone and he realizes he's in the original cave and breathes a sigh of relief.

Macey rushes into the room. "Jason!"

He eyes her wearily, but is relieved to see her. "Jenny…"

She drops to her knees and searches for Jenny's pulse. "Oh, God. We need to go."

Jason groans as Johnny tries to pull him up.

"Can you walk?"

"I hope so."

"Good because I have to carry Jenny."

Jason nods and when he wobbles, Evangeline slips her hand around his waist and supports some of his weight.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"I'm just kind of dizzy. It's hard to explain." It feels like he had been spun inside a washing machine or something and it comes in waves.

Johnny rushed by them and the rest followed. Macey tried to give Jason some healing and energy as they made their way back to the manhole stairs to help him gather enough strength to climb out.

Once they are in sight, Macey and Evangeline rushed towards them and climbed up first and then Johnny threw Jenny over his shoulder and started to ascend and about halfway up, he situated his feet and then shifted her in front of him. "I'm going to push her up, you grab her."

"Okay!"

A construction worker approached them. "What's going on?"

"Can you help us?"

The top of Jenny's head appeared and the man tugged her up then sat her on the ground, still holding her up.

"Where do you want her?"

Macey ran to the truck and opened the door and the man picked up Jenny and laid her onto the back seat.

"Thank you."

"I hope your friend is okay," he said before taking off to start his shift around the corner.

She smiled and then shut the door and ran back to the hole.

Johnny climbed back down. "Do you want to go first?"

Jason sucked in a breath. "I don't know if I can do it. Just, don't let me fall."

"I won't, but you have to get up there. Jenny's life depends on us moving fast."

Conjuring as much strength as he could, Jason focused on the light outside and made his way towards it, finally pushing his body up and the girls gripped his arms and pulled until he was able to launch himself onto the asphalt.

Johnny quickly followed and then covered the hole. "Let's go."

He pulled Jason to his feet and then helped him make his way back to the car.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

When they finally got to the falls, they had to stop to catch their breath. Johnny and Evangeline gently sat the transport down and then found a spot to rest on.

Jason is exhausted. After helping transport Jenny through some tougher terrain, he doesn't have much energy left.

"How much further?" Johnny asked.

"We're almost there," Macey said after studying the GPS coordinates. "It should be right at the top of those steps."

Eva gasped as she grips Jenny's wrist. "We have to keep moving. I can't find her pulse."

Johnny pulls Jason to his feet and then Evangeline takes over for Macey.

"Let's go."

On the way, Jason drops to one knee in the water, but Macey helps him get his bearings again and they continue.

"Thanks." Her touch is calming and he wills himself to keep moving.

"We're almost there."

When they finally make it and descend into the darkness of the catacombs, Macey yells Abbie's name.

"Back here!"

Jason leans against a wall while Macey and Johnny rush forward.

"I'm not leaving you behind," Eva said, cringing as she perused their surroundings.

He sucked in a deep breath and let her guide him across the room. "Maybe I should have stayed in the truck."

"It's too dangerous for us to be alone."

Inside, Abbie motions for them to put Jenny next to the fountain.

"Do you think we need to immerse her?" Macey asked.

"I would advise it," Crane said.

She stood and his eyes softened. "I still can't believe you're walking."

"That's a long story."

Johnny lifted Jenny and placed her into the water, holding up her head when her body rested against the bottom.

Crane removed a piece of paper from his pocked and unfolded it and then grabbed the stone.

Jason rested on a rock and Abbie's eyes are drawn to him and he is surprised by the amount of emotion he sees there.

"Are you okay?"

Her voice is trembling and she is relieved when he nods as they silently communicated. Her attention returns to her sister. Seeing Jenny in this condition is killing her and she hopes they can get her back.

After placing the stone on Jenny's chest, Johnny lowered her into the water further, wetting her hair and then Crane began to speak in Latin.

It took a minute for her body to start reacting, but then her mind starts replaying events and she is starting to twitch.

"That's it, Jenny. Fight!" Abbie said.

"All the way under, Johnny," Macey said as she sensed the necessity for it.

When Johnny lowered her all the way, Jenny's eyes snap open and then she starts to fight and bursts through the water coughing and sputtering.

The dam in Abbie's eyes gave way and she tugged her sister into her arms, rubbing her back while she struggled to breathe.

Finally, when they pulled apart, Johnny lifted her out and placed her on the transport.

"Talk to me," Abbie said.

"Weak…"

"We need to get her to the hospital," Macey said.

"Jason isn't looking good either," Evangeline added.

He grimaced, hating the idea of a hospital. "I'm fine."

Abbie shakes her head. "You both are going and that is the end of it."

Crane picks up the handles to the transport on one side and Johnny the other and they start to make the trek back.

Abbie kneels next to Jason. "What's wrong?"

"I'm a little dizzy and really tired."

"It could be a combination of being in the portal and fighting Eglon." She reaches down and touches one of the cuts on his torso. "You could have an infection. Let's go."

Evangeline and Abbie help him stand and then Abbie wraps her arms around him and hugs him.

"I'm glad you made it. Thank you for bringing my sister back."

"I'll give you the breakdown later."

They move slowly and when Jason starts to falter, Evangeline gets on his other side and they manage to get him back to the car unscathed.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

When they arrived at the waiting room, hospital personnel are there to meet them and they quickly take Jason and Jenny to the back.

"You look like you are going to fall down. Please sit," Crane said.

Abbie nods and they find an area that has enough seating.

Crane grips her hand. "Have faith, Abigail. Jenny has come this far, she's not leaving us."

"I just want to be by her side, so she knows that I'm here for her."

As he stares at their entwined fingers, he can tell that she has drifted into the past and still is trying to make up for not telling the truth about what she and Jenny had seen in the woods. "She knows and doesn't hold what happened against you anymore. Look at how much you've overcome. If there is one thing I'm sure of, it's that the Mills sisters are a force to be reckoned with."

Abbie wipes a tear away and then takes a much needed deep breath. "Thank you."

"Anytime…"

A half hour later, a doctor approached her.

"Would you like to go somewhere private?"

"They are her family too."

"She's stable, but is very dehydrated. We think that is why she is so lethargic and weak. While I don't have all the answers, we did some tests and I should have the results back within the hour."

"But you're worried?"

"Yes. Her blood pressure is low and she has a fever. Do you know how she was hurt?"

"She had gone hiking and got stuck in a cave for a few days. When we found her, she wasn't responsive."

"I'll be here all night monitoring her. Hopefully, the saline will help and she'll get some rest."

"Thank you. Can we see her?"

"They are moving her, so it will be a little while, but the nurse will let you know."

"How is Jason?"

The doctor opened his chart. "Who is Johnny?"

He moved forward. "Me."

"You're his emergency contact."

"The same rules apply. We're a team."

He nodded. "Alright, then… Mr. Morgan is stable. We believe his dizziness is being caused from his dehydration which is not as severe as Jenny's, but still a cause for concern. He has cuts on his stomach and said someone poured something into them. Do you have any idea what that might be?"

Crane moved forward. "I would bet my life that its vinegar." It was a common ancient remedy.

"Well, that's better than the alternative. I'm keeping him overnight. He also has a slight concussion and has bruising on his back. Apparently, he took a fall. I'm waiting for some xrays to come back so we can make sure that none of his organs were compromised."

"Is he being moved too?" Johnny asked.

"Yes. A nurse will give you the details once they are settled."

"Thank you."

After the doctor walked away, Abbie closed her eyes.

"He's going to be okay," Johnny said.

"It just upsets me that he is hurt."

He hugged her. "I know, but he is committed to the fight. Why don't you go see Jenny and Evangeline and I will sit with Jason."

"Thank you. Will you tell him that I'm glad he's okay?"

"Yes."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Abbie slowly walks into her sister's room. She looks so still and her color is off, that it almost didn't look like her. Grabbing a chair, she moves it next to the bed and just stares at first.

Ichabod places his hands on her shoulders. "You can touch her, Abbie. She won't break."

"You know, I remember this one time when we were younger, she was so sick and feverish. I was scared that she would fall asleep and not wake up, so I kept poking her and annoying the hell out of her to keep her awake. She was so mad at me and when my mom figured out what I was doing, she got made and punished me. I'm her big sister, you know? My job is to protect her and keep her out of harm's way and I have failed her so miserably."

Jenny, who had been struggling to open her eyes at the sound of Abbie's voice, finally managed to do so just as Abbie gripped her hand.

Ichabod knelt next to her. "Look at me, Abigail."

Abbie slowly fixed her eyes on him.

"You are too bloody hard on yourself."

"Ichabod…"

"No! I won't let you take the blame for things that are out of your control."

Jenny slightly squeezed her hand in agreement and a gasped fell from Abbie's lips as her attention went to her sister.

"I love you," Jenny whispered.

"I love you so much," Abbie said before getting up and kissing her on the forehead.

"Jason…"

"He's in a room down the hall and stable."

Jenny sighed. "Tired."

"Please sleep. I won't leave you. I promise."

Her eyes fluttered shut.

"Do you want some coffee?"

"Yes, please."

Crane stood. "I'll be right back."

She kissed Jenny's hand and said a prayer that her sister and Jason will be fine.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Sensing that someone had entered the room, Jason's eyes fluttered open as Evangeline, Johnny, and Macey entered.

"Hey, slacker," Macey said.

Jason slightly smiled.

Eva eyed the bandages that are visible and then poured him some water.

"How is she?" he asked.

"She's stable, but severely dehydrated. They are running some tests."

"They probably won't find anything," Jason said.

Macey nodded. "No, they won't."

"Can you do something to help her?"

"I think so. I need to go to the archives to get a few things."

Johnny moved forward. "I'll take you there."

"Thanks."

"Go now. It's important," Jason said.

"Okay. You are so bossy," Johnny said. "Shouldn't you be sleeping?"

Jason made a face and Macey smiled.

"I'll be zapping you too."

"I will look forward to it." He hates taking pain meds and would much rather that Macey work her magic. "You're dad helped us."

Macey smiled. "I'm glad he was able to. Hopefully, I'll get to thank him in person again."

"I hope you get to see him again too."

They left and Evangeline took a seat beside him.

"Abbie is probably losing her mind," he said softly.

"I would be too. It's bad enough I'm so worried about you, but if my sister had almost died as well, I would be a train wreck."

"You're strong too."

She sighed and then gripped his hand. "He almost killed you, didn't he?"

"Yes." He swallowed hard. "If it weren't for Frank, I would have been a goner and Ichabod's stone got us back here."

Eva nodded. "You want some water?"

"Please…"

She held it up to him. "Small sips…"

He took a few and then laid his head back.

"Try to get some sleep. I'll be here."

He studied her for a moment. "Thanks for having my back."

"Always…"

There was a hint of something more there, but he was too tired to comprehend it, so he let it go and closed his eyes, hoping that Jenny will be okay.


	12. At the Heart of the Matter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>  
> 
>   
> 

Jenny's eyes blinked a few times as she tried to focus. She slightly smiled when she spotted her sister leaning forward in her chair with her head on the bed. Words could not expressed how elated she is to be back.

Ichabod entered the room with some coffee. "How are you feeling?"

"Better…"

"Liar…"

She smiled.

"I just came from the other room. Jason is sleeping."

Abbie sighed. "Is it time to get up already?"

"That's my line," Jenny said, making her sister's eyes snap open.

"Hey." She sat up and stretched. "Should I get the doctor?"

"No. I'm fine."

"Liar…"

"Have you seen Jason?"

"No. I was scared to leave you."

Jenny rolled her eyes. "He's probably worried about you. Go wash up and go see him."

Ichabod fetched a bag and returned to her side. "I ran home and packed a bag for you."

"Thank you." While it is still a little awkward between them, she had missed him and is glad that he's here.

"Evangeline said that the nurse thinks Jason will have to stay for one more day."

"What about me?" Jenny asked.

"At least that much time, maybe more."

She groaned.

Abbie stood and picked up the bag. "I'll be right back."

Ichabod took her place on the chair.

"She doesn't seem like herself," Jenny said.

"Perhaps, but she was worried sick and hasn't allowed herself to rest."

"Maybe we can convince her to go home."

"Clearly, you have suffered some kind of head injury. You'll be lucky if she doesn't require you to live at the house permanently."

Jenny smirked. "No way, I like my house."

"While I understand your need for privacy, you may have to humor her. Just to make this perfectly clear, she barely stopped while you were gone and I think she needs you to be close by."

She sighed. "I'm sorry that I worried everyone."

"We're just glad that you returned to us."

A few minutes later, Abbie came out looking a little more refreshed.

"That was a quick shower."

"I wanted to get back to you."

"Abbie, I'm going to be okay. Please go see Jason and tell him that I said thank you."

She kissed Jenny's forehead. "You can tell him that yourself, but I'll go."

Ichabod handed her some coffee and she disappeared into the hallway and then Macey entered the room.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The nurse finished making sure Jason's vitals were fine and then Evangeline returned to the chair.

"It's about time you woke up," Johnny said.

"Are you going to bust me out of here?"

"He better not," Abbie said striding into the room.

Jason smiled. "Hey." Even knowing she probably hadn't been sleeping, she looked beautiful.

Evangeline stood.

"Let's go get something to eat," Johnny said, grabbing her hand. "I'm starving."

"Okay."

Once they were gone, Abbie put her coffee down and moved closer as she studied his face.

"I'm going to be fine."

Her hand slipped under his and he gently squeezed it. "I missed you."

She sat on the edge of his bed and Jason pulled her closer and they embraced.

"I was so mad at you for jumping in, but then so grateful that you bought my sister back."

"Carmela said I had to take a leap of faith at some point and everyone says I'm very literal."

She smiled and then retreated, watching as he settled against the pillows.

"Are you still dizzy?"

"Just a little bit and I think that is what is worrying them, but Macey gave me some kind of tea to drink and I'm feeling a lot better."

"She's amazing."

"Yeah…"

"If they want you to stay one more day, don't fight them please."

He can tell the toll Jenny's absence had taken on her and he doesn't want to cause her anymore stress. "Okay."

Leaning forward, she kisses him gently and then pulls back.

"That's just what I needed."

She smirked. "I sincerely don't think that my lips have healing powers."

His eyes danced wickedly as she shook her head.

"You know, you're going to have to tell me what happened."

"I know, but I think Jenny and I should just do it together so we don't have to repeat it. I think they are going to try and get me walking around later this afternoon."

"Then, you can stop and take a breather in Jenny's room. How are the cuts?"

"They are keeping them clean and so far, no infection."

Her eyes tear. "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault."

"I just—I'm so sick of people I care about getting hurt."

"Come here…" He slides to the side and she slipped next to him and hugged his side.

"They are probably going to kick me out."

"They'll have to pry you away from me then."

She slightly smiled and then yawned.

"Take a nap with me."

"Okay."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Later that evening, Abbie ventured to the roof to get some fresh air. She spots Evangeline sitting on a table watching the horizon as the sunlight slowly darkens into night.

Eva senses someone's presence and slightly turns her head. "Hey."

Abbie sits next to her. "Hey."

"Everybody okay?"

"Yes. Johnny told me you were up here and I thought we could talk."

Eva has a funny feeling in her stomach. "About what?"

"I think you know."

Eva sighed. "Is it that obvious?"

"When you pay attention, then yes. How long?"

"Probably since the day I met him. It's been a long unrequited crush."

Abbie isn't sure what to say and then collects her thoughts. "I've been there."

"Yeah? Who?"

"Crane…"

Eva turns to look at her. "Why didn't you tell him?"

"Probably for the same reason that you didn't tell Jason, I was scared and felt like I had so much to lose."

"What a mess."

"Are you going to do anything about it?"

"No."

Abbie's brow went up. "Really?"

"He—it's hard watching him with you, but he's already falling. I just want him to be happy, even if it's not with me."

"It's refreshing to find a female with boundaries. I hope Crane feels the same way about me."

Eva laughed. "While he is usually a man of honor, I think he'd get down and dirty to get you back."

Abbie chuckled and then sobered. "Part of me can't see him fighting to be with me. He never has."

"Your relationship is so complex. Both of you had reasons for not following your heart, but he's not going to go away easily. I think you know that and maybe even like it a little."

Abbie rolled her eyes. "I honestly don't feel like going through a lot of drama."

"Can you see yourself with Jason long term?"

Abbie slightly smiled. "God, yes."

"And Ichbod?"

"This has to be the craziest conversation I've ever had."

Eva made a face. "That's saying a lot."

They laughed.

"You know what I mean. You are in love with Jason. I think it's more than a crush and to answer your question, I could see myself with Crane for an eternity, but I've closed my heart to him and I'm not sure I'm strong enough to re-open it to him. He has so much power to hurt me." The similarities of their predicament are profound.

"Love is a risk and I know that is so lame coming from me when I wasn't willing to risk it, but it's true. I really don't want to see Jason get hurt because you're running from a part of yourself you refuse to face. And I've grown very fond of Crane and hope I have made a lifetime friend. Perhaps in another time and place, I'd even be interesting him romantically."

Abbie's head tilted, making Eva smile.

"Relax, I'm not going there either. I really don't try to seek out emotional unavailable men. All he sees is you from the time he wakes up until the time he falls asleep. I'm surprised you're handling this so well."

"I've had a lot of time to think since we've found them. I needed to see where your head was at before I went ballistic."

"And?"

"I don't think you'd step over the line because you have too much respect for him."

"I like you too, Abbie. Jason is a good man and he loves hard. No woman can resist it. I was there a little when he first got with Robin and then I didn't see him for a few years, but I saw how he loved her. You're lucky that you attracted two wonderful men who would lay down their life for you."

Abbie nodded. "What are you going do?"

Tears welled in Eva's eyes. "I'll do my job and be there for him when he calls."

"So, you're not going to move on?"

"I don't know. I guess if things get really serious with you and him I'll have to learn to let it go."

They are silent for a long moment before Abbie stands. Eva stretches and eases off the bench.

"I take it you're on Team Ichabod?" Abbie said.

Eva laughed. "No comment."

"No matter what, the team is important and what we are doing here supersedes everything. I don't want this to come between us," Abbie said.

"It won't. I care about all of you."

Abbie pulls her against her and warmly embraces Eva. "Let's go check on everyone."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

As Jason slept, Abbie paced back and forth in the room.

"You're going to wear a hole in the floor," Ichabod said moving inside.

She stopped and met his gaze, panic flashing in her eyes. "Is Jenny okay?"

"She's fine." He handed her some coffee. "Macey and Eva are with her. Johnny went to check on the properties."

"By himself?"

Ichabod frowned. "Should I have gone with him?"

Abbie sighed. "I don't know. I guess I'm still skittish."

He embraced her, stroking her back. "It has been quiet and while I'm not sure how to interpret that, it has happened before. They will lick their wounds and then come at us again full force and we'll be waiting."

She closed her eyes, letting him soothe her. "I'm so tired of everything—the fight, death, people I love getting hurt. It's never-ending."

"Perhaps our journey has been far more taxing then we'll ever admit to, but we can't stop fighting."

"I know."

Jason eyes slightly opened as he watched them. Their eyes are shut, so they don't notice.

"Retrospectively, there are so many things I wish I had done differently, especially where you are concerned and maybe there wouldn't have been so much utter loss and devastation."

"It's not all your fault, Crane. Nothing about the choices we made were easy."

"Perhaps, but there is one thing I'm as sure of as breathing, I can't let you go."

Abbie's eyes snap open and she pulls back. "Crane…"

"I know you are with him, but dammit Abbie, somewhere within you, there is still love for me and I'm asking you not to lock it away and run from it. I will fight for you with every fiber of my being, because that is how much I believe we are destined to be joined. I am painfully aware that you have feelings for Jason. I get it and deserve it, but I love everything about you and truly believe you are my other half in every way. Just—please, can you find it in your heart to consider the possibility that maybe you belong with me? Can you please do that or are these just the utter ramblings of a fool?"

A tear run downs her face. "I don't think I can go there."

He grabs her arms as they continued to speak in hushed whispers. "You're afraid to trust me with your heart and I get it, but I'm a different man now. The only thing standing in between us is frankly, your obstinacy." The words trickled off his tongue with bitterness and regret.

Instead of being offended, she tries not to laugh. "What are you trying to say?"

He slightly smiled. "That you are the most stubborn woman I have ever laid eyes on. You would give Benjamin Franklin a run for his money and still I look upon you and am overwhelmed by the beauty and soulfulness you radiate. Oh, but if I could give thee the moon and the stars, I'd gladly risk all to fetch them for thee."

She is stunned as he lays it on thick.

"Cat got your tongue?"

She smacks him on the arm. "Crane, you can't say those things to me."

"I can and I will until you lay quivering beneath me."

She is blown away by sexy swagger as he slides his cheek against her and then feels his breath on her ear. "Eventually, I will have you Abigail Grace, and you'll be screaming my name—not his."

Her mouth drops open and he pulls back, pleased at her flushed and astounded expression and then heads into the hallway.

Jason closes his eyes and turns on his side facing away from her, not sure what to think. He couldn't hear the last part, but he had an idea what was said. The fact that Ichabod is not respecting her current relationship makes him seethe. They are going to have to have a serious talk.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jenny watched her sister approach. "What's wrong with you?"

Abbie sat on the chair next to her. "I might be in trouble."

"Why?"

"Crane has drawn his line in the sand and refuses to let go."

Jenny smirked. "And how do you feel about that?"

"Well, part of me still wants to hit him and the other—I can't go there." It was hard to put his sexiness out of her mind. He had never been that way with her and it had thrown her for a loop. Damn him.

"Because of Jason?"

"Yes. I started to fall for him and he's a good man. I could be happy with him."

"I know you could, but then there is Crane."

Abbie blew out a frustrated breath. "I don't want to feel anything for him. Dammit, Jenny, he abandoned me and I get why, but still."

"Abbie, you're going to have to fully face your feelings for him or you'll never be truly happy. Even if you chose Jason, at some point, I think you'll always have unanswered questions about Crane."

"I don't want to hurt Jason."

"Someone is going to be hurt. It just comes down to what degree."

"I spoke with Evangeline. I confronted her because she's in love with Jason."

Jenny's eyes grew big. "Wow. That must have been some conversation."

"It didn't exactly go the way I thought it would, but it was a good talk. She's great and I feel sorry for her. I know what it feels like to be in love with someone who doesn't love you back."

"You both hid your feelings. Is she going to tell him?"

"No."

Jenny laughed.

"What's so funny?"

"You would think Eva would be the one to cross the line and not care if he in a relationship and instead, it's the proper Englishman who is being tawdry. It's kind of hilarious that Crane is throwing all caution to the wind."

Abbie rolled her eyes. "He's being as he would say—scandalous. Did you ever think that he would not care that I'm in a relationship and still try to hit that?"

Jenny cracked up. "This is priceless. And yes, I can imagine him doing that because don't forget, Brom was engaged to Katrina and Crane didn't let that little inconvenience stop him and Brom was his bestie. So face it, your potential suitor is a straight up playa who usually wins."

Abbie laughed. "That is just so wrong."

They calmed down and Jenny reached for her hand. "Abbie, you need to figure out which man you truly want and you can't do that if you're tied down to one of them. At some point, you're going to have to step back."

Abbie's eyes pricked with tears. "I don't want to hurt Jason. He isn't a rebound, Jenny. I care about him deeply. In fact, I can't even imagine how that conversation would go. When Evangeline admitted her feelings, I was jealous. The idea of him being with someone else hurt, so I know Crane being back has to be upsetting for him."

"Yes, but staying with him and not dealing with your feelings for Crane isn't going to help."

"I'm not in love with Crane. I was, but trust me, after he took off to parts unknown, I got over it."

Jenny rolled her eyes. "If you need to pretend that is the case, then you're never going to truly deal with all of this. Just be honest with yourself. You lost yourself in Jason and I can understand why. He is safe, gorgeous, sexy, smart, and a fighter. His inner strength is mind-blowing. I get why you are into him, but need I remind you of why you were into to Crane?"

"No."

"Well, too bad, I'm reminding you anyway."

Abbie scowled.

"He has a beautiful soul, he is gorgeous, sexy, brilliant, has a way with words, although too flowery for me, and his voice and accent could make a girl melt. If you were in harm's way, he'd fight the devil to get you back and has. God, you are so lucky, I hate you."

Abbie smirked. "No, you don't, but thank you for loving me enough to call me on my shit."

"Always…"

"You need to rest so you can kiss up to the doctor and go home tomorrow."

Jenny smiled. "I'm going to get my flirt on."

"You're coming to my house, by the way."

Abbie ran for the hallway as Jenny called out to her.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Carmela did a double take as she walked past Jason's room with a flower arrangement. Quickly, she entered the room and put the flowers on a counter. "Mr. Morgan?"

Jason's eyes snapped open. "Hi."

"Are you okay?"

He slightly smiled. "Yes, I took that leap of faith you mentioned twice, so I'm a little out of sorts."

She smiled. "Ahhh, but I can see you are on the mend."

When she patted his hand, several images fired off in her mind's eye and Jason eyed her curiously.

"Are you okay?"

Her hand retreated and she placed it over her heart. "You have been through quite the ordeal."

"I have, but it was worth it. Jenny is safe."

"And that big sack of blubber was defeated."

Jason grinned. "Yes."

"Well, I'm glad that you're okay." She bit her lip and averted her gaze.

"You saw something else, didn't you?"

"Yes."

"Care to share?"

"You will have to make a choice soon concerning your heart and it will be hard, but I trust you to make the right one."

"I see." Why does he have to be the one to be noble?

"Some things will come to light that will shock you, but try not to disregard them. The knowledge will eventually lead you to everything you want. Darkness in your soul can only exist if you give it a home. Honesty is important no matter how much it hurts."

"That sounds ominous."

"I'm sorry that I'm being cryptic, but I am only stating what I can."

"Is this about Abbie?"

She smiled. "She is a wonderful woman. You have a lot of them around you which makes you a very lucky man." She stood. "Only one of them is meant to have your heart and trust me, she will never break it. Good luck. You'll need it."

His head tilted wondering what the hell she meant.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Abbie yawned and stretched. Jenny and Jason had kicked her out of their rooms and insisted on her going home and sleeping in her own bed.

Johnny opted to staying in Jason's room and Macey in Jenny's while Ichabod escorted her home.

After a quick shower, she went downstairs to find Ichabod finishing up in the kitchen.

He handed her an expresso and she laughed when she saw a cute drawing in the foam. It was getting easier to look at him and not see red.

"You're still good at that."

"I've had plenty of time to improve my skills."

She blew and then took a sip. "This is outstanding."

He smiled proudly and then handed her a plate with donut holes.

She laughed and then popped one in her mouth. "Thank you."

He ate one as well. "I swear they put an addictive substance that makes me crave them nightly. It's underhanded and almost sinister, but if they took it out I would have to banish them."

She grinned. "Did Johnny text you yet?"

"Yes. Both our patients are getting tested and if things go well, then they will be released into our care. Miss Macey gave Jenny some concoction last night and that seems to have done wonders. She certainly is a pleasant surprise, although I should have never doubted that she is destined for greatness considering her parentage."

"True. I just wish Frank were here to see it."

"You can rest assured that he is watching and still a part of the team."

"Let's go get our patients."

"Gladly…"


	13. Conflicted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>  
> 
>   
> 

They got the patients into the truck and then headed back to the house. Jenny will sleep in Abbie's room, Evangeline is taking the guest room upstairs, Macey is going to sleep on an air mattress in the office downstairs, and Johnny will sleep on the couch.

Macey and Johnny pick up a pizza on the way home and soon meet up with them.

"That smells so good," Jenny said.

They passed some plates around and grabbed some slices. Johnny handed the guys some beer and Jenny and Abbie had wine.

"I so can't wait until I'm twenty-one," Macey said.

Ichabod, Johnny, and Jason's brows went up.

She rolled her eyes. "Please tell me that you guys are not going to interfere in my extra-curricular activities."

The men are not amused and Jenny and Abbie laugh at their expressions.

"Miss Macey, do not test my limits," Ichabod said.

"What? I'm young and I'm going to date. The guy at the pizza place said I was beautiful."

Johnny scowled. "That's beside the point, and trust me, I think my expression pretty much told him what would happen if he came near you."

She rolled her eyes. "You are being ridiculous. I am a woman."

"See what happens if he shows up here," Jason muttered.

She threw her napkin down. "Abbie and Jenny, make them stop."

Abbie took a sip of wine. "If you think they are going to bad, wait until I put them through the fifth degree."

"Abbie!"

Jenny grinned. "I'm on your side, Macey. I'll sneak you out." The appalled expressions on the guy's faces make her laugh so hard her stomach hurt.

"You are a precious jewel and I will not have some hormonal teenager attempting to sully you," Ichabod said.

She turned to Jenny. "What does sully mean?"

Jenny smiled deviously. "Did you mean feel her up or—"

"Miss Jenny!" Ichabod said incredulously.

Evangeline started to laugh and soon the whole table is and Macey just rolls her eyes and grabs another piece of pizza.

After everything was cleaned up, they gathered in the living room and Abbie observed everyone. Jenny's color is better and she had laughed more tonight than she had in a long time. Macey, Evangeline, Johnny, and Ichabod are playing some crazy game where you have to make up meanings up words to trick the other person into believing your definition. Jason is trying to hide the fact that he isn't fine as he watched them. He had been quieter tonight, and she wondered why. Evangeline stole some looks at him, but mainly focused on the game. What a group they made. They are her family now and she wouldn't have it any other way.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Later that night, everyone retired and Abbie freshened up and then slipped next to Jason in bed.

His hand slipped under her long night shirt, making her shiver.

"Jason…"

"Hmm?"

"What are you doing?"

"Touching my girl…"

She gasped when he tweaked her nipple; her body instantly reacting to his ministrations. "You're hurt."

"We'll be careful."

"I—" She could barely think straight when he touches her. "I can't be quiet."

"Then kiss me and I'll help you."

When his lips pressed against hers, she opened for him and kissed him passionately.

"I missed you." He kissed her again, trying to show her how he felt without words and it left her dizzy.

"Take off your underwear."

She eased them off and then scooted next him.

"Straddle me."

"I don't want to hurt you."

"You won't."

When she finally moved, he pulled her towards his head and she fell forward and grabbed the headboard whispering his name.

His tongue did wondrous things as he licked and sucked her until she came undone. Her body shuddered as she fell over the edge and then she finally laid on her on back next to him.

"Feel good, baby?"

"Yes." She rolled to face him. "You always make me feel good." The fact that he could be so tender one moment and then be rough the next is so sexy.

Her hand burns a trail down his chest, making his muscles tremble and then it closes around his cock and he softly moans. He is already so hard it hurts and the way she works him is making him throb.

"I need you," he said softly.

Without hesitation, she carefully straddles him and slowly lowers herself until she can go no further. "You feel so good," she murmurs before moving.

Wanting it to last, she raises and lowers slowly as if she's savoring it. He grips her hips and tries to meet her thrusts until he grows tired and succumbs to her wishes.

"Let me make love to you," she whispers before slightly speeding up.

She is driving him crazy and he wishes he could drill into her, but he is still spent from his adventures, so he gives in, savoring all the sensations she is creating.

"You are so beautiful and I'm so thankful you came into my life. You drive me crazy, Abbie. Let me see you come, baby."

His raspy voice is making her so wet. He continues to tell her how much she means to him and she is touched by his words, finally giving in and going faster. They are ready to explode and his panting grows a little louder, signaling her that he is close. When his thumb stroked her clit, she gasped and then he watched as her face contorted and she tried not to scream as her orgasm hit her like a train while he grunted and spurted—jerking wildly inside her. Feeling him come triggered a second one and Abbie fell forward on her hands, barely catching herself before she crashed into him as Jason continued to fill her as she trembled.

When his hands dropped to his side, she let him slide out and moved next to him, throwing her leg over his and they are lay silent as they mulled over how emotional they felt. It had been nothing like their previous encounters and Jason wondered what was going on in her head.

She had poured her heart out to him through her body, and when she finally gazes up at him, he is stunned by the tears in her eyes. He is such a beautiful man and she wonders what will happen if she decides to give them both a chance.

When he felt her tears on his chest, he pulled her closer. "Abbie?"

"I'm okay. It was just beautiful."

"You're beautiful. I cherish every moment with you. Don't you know that?"

"I do."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No, not tonight, I'm fine-just a little overwhelmed." She had shown him how much she really felt for him and it had surprised her that the feelings were stronger than she had ever admitted to. Part of her is stuck in the past and the other could lie in his arms forever, but she couldn't have it both ways. Soon, she is going to have to put on her big girl panties and deal with everything and that scares her more than any demon could.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The next morning, she arose early and went downstairs, surprised to find the expresso machine on. She grabbed a blanket and then headed to the porch while everyone slumbered.

Crane saw the door shut and then made two cups of coffee before joining her.

"Good morning."

She slightly smiled. "Hey." Taking the cup from his hand, her smile grew larger as she viewed his tree design. "Cute…"

He smiled. "This reminds me of old times."

She took a sip. "Yeah…"

"You were never particularly fond of mornings."

"That hasn't changed."

"I feel like I've been gone an eternity and still, you are as beautiful as the day I left."

"Crane…"

"The course of true love never did run smooth, Abigail."

"Shakespeare?"

"Undoubtedly..." He leaned forward. "All I ask is for one chance to prove my worthiness."

Abbie set the cup down. "I can't hurt him like that."

"And if your heart is not totally with him, you can't deny your soul the chance either."

Jason pulls back from the door and retreats to the kitchen.

"You okay?" Evangeline asked.

"No, but I'll figure it out. I'll be right back and I'll make you something if you want."

"I can wait."

He moves into the living room where Johnny is folding a blanket.

"What's going on?"

"Can I talk to you outside for a minute?"

"Sure."

They move outside and Jason unlocks his car and they get inside.

"That bad?" Johnny asked curiously.

"I was about to go out on the porch and overheard Abby and Crane talking."

"Oh."

"He wants a fair chance and she doesn't want to hurt me. The fact that she didn't say no outright, tells me that she's considering it."

"I'm sorry, man." He can tell how much Jason cares about Abbie and would not want to be in his shoes.

"I don't know if I can compete with their past. She cares about me, but she was in love with him. Part of me wants to fight and the other knows that if I do and she chooses me, she might regret it later."

"She might regret it regardless. You guys are good together and you also have to remember that they were never a couple. Their timing kind of sucked. That gives you an opening, but clearly she was in love with him and even though time has passed, I think she's wondering if she is a complete fool if she doesn't follow her heart."

"Which isn't entirely mine."

"And you've known that from the beginning. I just don't think either of you anticipated your connection."

Jason sighed. "This sucks."

"Let her think about it for a few days and then talk to her about it. You need to set some rules. Are you still dating her at the same time? Are you just splitting up and she'll date Crane and not you? Make sure it's clear so there are no misunderstandings."

"I can do that." Sharing her— now that, he can't even fathom.

"You have another problem."

Jason's gaze snapped to him. "What?"

"What are you going to do about Evangeline?"

Jason frowned. "What do you mean?"

Johnny chuckled. "Sometimes, you are so thick. Let me spell it out. The woman is in love with you, Jason. You are it for her. She won't look at anyone else and hasn't for years."

"Just because she doesn't want to date you doesn't mean she's in love with me."

"Dude, wake up! Just be careful around her. She's is an incredible woman and I know you haven't really thought about her romantically because usually when you see or work with her, you're all business because of a case, but she wants you."

Jason stared ahead. "Evangeline is beautiful and you're right, she's the whole package, but I'm just not sure what you want me to do. I can't control her feelings. I mean—jeez it must suck for her."

"Would you ever consider dating her?"

"If I weren't involved with Abbie I would."

"I guess if you decide that you're going to take a step backwards and will date other people, you could get to know Evangeline."

Jason let out a harsh breath. "I don't know if that would be fair to her."

"She's a big girl and can make her own decisions. Besides, you never know, Jason. Everything might still work out after all."

They went back into the house and joined Eva and Macey in the kitchen.

Jason started to cook and when he had whipped up enough pancakes, Johnny took some to Jenny.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jenny sat up. "Oh my God, that looks so good."

"It's courtesy of Chef Morgan."

She smiled. "I knew he was a keeper."

He retrieved a tray and got her set up and she moaned when she tasted the syrup.

"So good…"

"We may have a problem."

She wiped her mouth as he sat on the edge of the bed. "What?"

"I think Abbie really cares about Jason, but Crane is pushing for a chance."

"Oh." She drank some juice. "I know that you're Jason's friend and want him to come out on top."

"I do, if she's truly for him."

"Are you having doubts?" She shoveled some pancakes into her mouth making him smile.

"There is Evangeline to consider."

"Is Jason even interested?"

"Right now, no, but I gave him something to think about."

Jenny smirked.

"Trust me, I'd rather have Eva to myself, but she only has eyes for him."

"I've been there. It's tough loving someone from afar."

"I agree."

"This is going to twist my sister into knots."

"I told him to give her a few days to process."

"Good idea…"

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Macey laughed as she splashed water on Jason. His expressions are hilarious and before she can blink, he is squirting her with the water hose from the sink and she goes on the attack, trying to grab him.

Abbie ran into the house at the sound of her squeals and screams. "What the hell?"

Jason put the hose in the back of Macey's shirt and held up his hands, making her laugh hysterically.

Abbie's head tilted, her eyes full of amusement and she crossed her arms "Seriously? You are supposed to be resting and Macey, you know he is injured."

She grabbed the hose. "He's not that injured." She squirted Abbie once in the chest as Jason slowly backed away.

Johnny had helped Jenny downstairs and they are amusedly watching from the doorway.

"You better run," Abbie said a split second before taking off. Unfortunately, she started to slip on the water and lucky for her, Crane grabbed her and they both fell to the floor with him cushioning the fall.

Abbie blinked twice before feeling the water seep into her sweats, making her groan.

Macey peeked from around the corner of the island. "Well, at least I don't have to mop the floor."

Johnny chuckled and then helped Abbie stand first and then Crane.

"Thank you," Crane said.

"No problem… I'll go get some towels."

Abbie crooked her finger at Jason who made a face but moved in front of her. "Are your bandages wet?"

"I'm not sure."

"Take it off."

He groaned, but peeled off the wet shirt and sat it on the counter.

Crane rolled his eyes at the sight of Jason's chest and then went to get the first aid supplies. When he returned, Abbie had removed the bandages.

She winced and then starting dabbing his cuts with peroxide.

Jenny's eyes pricked with tears. "I'm sorry."

Jason's gaze snapped to her. "Why?"

"You were hurt because of me."

"I was hurt because he was an asshole."

She smirked. "Thanks for having my back."

"Always…"

Macey appeared, freshly changed and perused him before running to get her bag. "Don't bandage him up yet."

"Okay."

Once Abbie finished her task, Macey put a cream on them then helped Abbie wrap his torso.

"Alright, you go to the couch."

Jason sighed. "Okay." Johnny handed him a new shirt.

"I'm going upstairs and then we're going to finally talk about what happened in the portal."

Jenny's brow raised. "Fine…"

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Crane climbed the stairs behind Abbie. "I never saw the need for all that brawn. Whilst I am painfully aware that ladies like three packs, or whatever you call them—"

"Six packs," Abbie said with amusement.

"That's what I said."

She grinned.

"Anyway, I suppose my point is that it serves no relevant purpose which is why I focus on my mind instead of muscles."

She paused in front of her bedroom door. "You know, he's very smart too."

"That, I am painfully aware of as well."

"He doesn't have an accent though."

Crane considered that. "Do you find my accent sexy, Abbie?"

She rolled her eyes. "Before you puff out your chest, his ass looks great in jeans. Can you say the same?"

His jaw dropped. "Are you throwing shade on my knickers?"

She laughed. "Yes, I am…"

His eyes narrowed. "If they offend you so thoroughly, maybe you should remov—"

The sound of her door shutting interrupts him as he grins and then heads to his room.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Once they returned, everyone got comfortable.

"I guess I should begin," Jenny said. "I remember falling for a long time. At first, I was scared shitless, but then I stopped screaming when I realized that it was possibly an illusion. A short time after that, I crashed to the floor of a cave and Eglon revealed himself." She paused to gather her thoughts. "He was mocking us and then, several hooded figures approached and then grabbed me. I fought as hard as I could, but they were too strong and I ended up being strapped to a huge slab. They removed my clothes and then he drew some sigils on my chest. That is when the pain started. It felt like he was ripping my soul out. I went in and out of consciousness for what seemed like forever. He would spend hours taunting me when I was awake and I slowly started to give up. My strength and resolve were almost gone when Jason showed up." She shivered. I remember hearing his voice and I felt relief, but then they started torturing him and I felt horrible because I knew he was going to suffer the same fate as me and you were going to lose us both."

Abbie gripped her sister's hand. "Go on."

"I don't remember much after that. There was a point that I knew I was in Jason's arms, but I was too weak to respond to him. I just kept praying that he would find a way to save us."

Everyone's attention went to Jason.

"I had the same experience as Jenny as far as the falling. When I got to the room, Eglon told me he would drain my life force like he did Jenny, but first he wanted to torture me. They tied me down on a slab next to her and physically tortured me and also showed me pictures of you and Crane, trying to tell me that you were destined. I fought against him, trying to use everything I learned, but it wasn't enough, so I taunted him to remove my ropes and fight man to demon."

"Jason!" Abbie said.

"It was the only way I could get free and he said he'd make you his after killing me." He ran his hand through his hair. "That is when they started cutting me and then poured vinegar on my wounds. Only after I called him coward, did he agree to fight me."

Abbie can't believe how brave he had been.

"He kept raising me off the ground and slamming me down. The last time, I didn't think I could take much more and that is when I saw the glint of metal. I remembered what Frank said and I opened my hand and said knife, right before he was going to finish me. When he lifted me again, I thrust the knife into his stomach with my left hand and he was stunned and ended up exploding into a million pieces. I used the knife to cut off Jenny's restraints and then I picked her up and grabbed the stone and knife and then threw the stone into the portal. I'm not sure what happened to the knife on the way back, but it was with me when I jumped."

"It's where it belongs," Abbie said.

"I remember something," Jenny said. "At one point, he mentioned finding a Pasha."

Crane frowned. "That's from Hindu mythology. It's used to bind a foe's arms and legs or for hunting animals."

"Great," Abbie said, "We should either expect some kind of animal demon next or—"

"Maybe that was what he was going to use on Abbie," Macey said.

"I think that he mentioned some kind of lance," Jason said.

"The holy lance?" Crane asked.

"That may have been it."

Abbie studies Crane as she waits for his explanation.

"If my memory serves me correctly, it's also called the Spear of Longinus and it is the lance that pierced the side of Jesus."

"What would they want with that?" Macey asked.

"Clearly, either they plan on using it on someone or think that the lance is the only thing that will kill whatever they are sending after us," Crane said.

"Where's the sword?"

"Well, it supposedly in a museum in Vienna, Austria."

"Why did you say it like that?"

"Who knows if that is really the true one since there is some controversy over how it was recovered. A peasant named Peter Bartholomew told the Count of Provence where it was buried. They dug inside the church and found nothing and then he jumped into the pit and pulled out a piece of iron. Most doubts were pushed aside because as word spread, the crusaders' morale strengthened. Later, Peter sought to quell all doubts and requested an ordeal by fire and on Good Friday, only wearing a tunic, he strode though a narrow passage located between two enormous piles of blazing wood as he carried the lance and was horribly burned and later died in agony and discrediting the lance."

"Ouch," Jenny said.

"While most did not put much faith in it after that, it was supposedly moved to St. Peter's in Rome and it played a major role in medieval legends along with the Holy Grail."

"Okay, so what does that mean?" Abbie asked.

"Over the years, the church had been in various states of disrepair, hence the reason why some think that it's actually located elsewhere. Unfortunately, while there are many rumors, none have ever panned out. There are some who claim that Raymond of Aguilers, who documented the history, switched the lance to protect it and it was hidden until it was unwittingly discovered by none other than William Howe."

Everyone was quiet for a long moment. Crane had served under William Howe who was a war strategist and supernatural specialist for the British Crown. "We could check out Corbin's files," Macey said.

"It's a start," Jenny said.

"What about your friend that sometimes acquires artifacts?" Jason asked.

"Hawley usually has his pulse on rare items. I can give it a try."

"I guess we should venture to the archives," Crane suggested.

"My thoughts exactly," Abbie said.


	14. Lineage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>  
> 
>   
> 

Jason sat on the porch watching Crane and Johnny fence. It's rare that someone gets the best of Johnny, but Crane was kicking his ass and it is a sight to behold.

"You suck, O'Brien."

Johnny glared at him. "Like you could do any better."

Jason smirked.

Crane's brow rose. "Care to step in?"

Not able to resist, Jason moved forward and took the foil from Johnny and the mask.

When Jason sunk into the stance, Crane is intrigued.

"It's hard to fathom that someone of your girth would be into fencing."

"Exactly…"

Crane frowned as they moved back and forth. "Care to explain yourself?"

"Well, people make snap judgments and I like to prove them wrong."

Their foils clashed and then Jason stumbled.

"You okay?" Crane asked, knowing Jason isn't in fighting form.

Of course, Jason will not admit he's tiring either.

"I'm fine."

They stepped backwards.

"Is there anything you're not good at?" Crane inquired.

"Relationships…"

Crane smirked. "I cannot claim to know anymore than you. I have a rather pathetic past where feminine wiles are concerned."

Jason went on attack, pushing Crane back.

"Good form…"

Jason lowered his sword, panting, his vision getting spotty.

"Jason?"

Johnny runs forward, but Crane is closer and lowers him to the ground.

"What happened?"

Crane's eyes narrowed. "He seems to be in some kind of trance."

Macey ran out the door with Evangeline and Abbie close behind her.

"What happened?" She takes off Jason's mask.

"I'm not sure."

Abbie is furious. "Were you fencing with him? Are you crazy?"

"He was fine," Crane said trying not to roll his eyes.

"Jason!" Abbie said as she knelt beside him.

After a long pause, he blinked a few times and frowned. "Why am I on the ground?"

Crane smirked. "Well…"

Johnny chuckled at Jason's incredulous expression but his smile disappeared when Abbie eyed him.

"No seriously…"

"You went into a trance of sorts."

"Do you remember anything?" Macey asked.

Jason closed his eyes and searched his memory. "Wait—something came through the portal."

Abbie and Crane's gaze locked. "Why would he know?" Abbie asked.

"I would be unprecedented, but it's possible he's still connected due to the multiple jumps. It's only conjecture at this point."

Johnny helps Jason stand.

"No more fighting, you are not one hundred percent," Abbie said.

Jenny smirked. "Why don't you just pull them out and measure them to get it over with."

Macey giggled as the men scowled.

"I will do nothing of the sort." Crane turned and walked towards the house and muttered, "Besides, I would clearly win."

Jenny chuckled. "What was that?"

His head jerked as their gaze met. "Miss. Jenny, you are on a time out."

"And that would be any different from…"

"Promise me you'll take it easy, Jason," Abbie said.

"Okay." He is tired of sitting on the couch, but the fencing had depleted his energy and he shouldn't have gone there. Crane's smug expression had baited him and he couldn't say no.

She helps him inside, leaving Macey, Jenny, and Johnny outside.

"What do you think?" Johnny asked.

Jenny sighed. "I had a strange dream last night. I didn't think it was much of anything, but it was of the portal."

"You need to tell Abbie and Crane," Macey said leading them back inside.

She chuckled as she watches Abbie fawn over Jason. Realizing that she has an audience, Abbie stops and faces them.

"What's going on?"

Crane enters from the kitchen.

"I had a dream about the portal last night," Jenny said.

Abbie swallows hard. "What happened?"

"It seems like it was a different color and I was going up instead of down. I woke up before it finished."

"Interesting…" Crane said.

"We're like the portal whisperers," Jenny said.

Crane shook his head.

"Maybe we should have left a trap camera down there," Johnny said.

"That's not a bad idea," Abbie said.

"I volunteer Crane."

Ichabod almost choked on his coffee.

"I'll go," Abbie said. "Johnny, you game?"

He nodded.

Jenny threw Abbie her keys. "I have several in my stash. They are Bluetooth. I'll have Evangeline get on the computer and we can let you know if everything looks good. I would set up three."

"You want me to get anything?"

"No, I'm good."

Once they were in the car, Abbie glanced at Crane who is seated next to her in the back.

"What was the fencing really about?"

"We were just being competitive."

"Because of me?"

He shrugged. "I won't insult your intelligence by stating otherwise."

"He's hurt, Crane."

"He was doing fine. I could tell he was tiring and went easy on him."

Abbie rolled her eyes. "I wouldn't underestimate him."

"So I'm learning, but you could have made this easier on me."

She smirked. "And ruin all the fun?"

He smiled. "Besides, Johnny was failing miserably and Jason, even in his compromised condition, proved to be a worthy opponent."

Johnny shook his head. "I think you've had way more practice than I have. Next time, we'll go to the range so I can show off my skillz."

"I prefer a sword which is more personal and to the point."

Johnny smirked. "That is true but why break a sweat when you don't have too?"

"It's the battle of the wits that is the challenge. It takes patience, anticipation, and foresight, not to mention dexterity and swiftness of foot."

"So, you must be badass."

Crane smiled. "You are as bad as Miss. Jenny."

"I'll take that as a compliment."

They pulled into Jenny's driveway and Abbie and Crane went inside.

"It should be in a case in the cabinet," Abbie said before heading towards the middle. Once she retrieved them, she started for the door, but Crane stopped her. "What's wrong?"

He backed her against the door and then brushed her hair from her face as a skeptical Abbie eyed him.

Dipping down towards her, he stops before touching her lips as she held her breath. "While I normally have patience in spades, my resolve is running thin, Abigail." His breath tickles her lips. "I'm giving you fair warning, I have been a gentleman far too long where you are concerned and that will change soon."

To her relief, he retreated, and the air she had held slowly escaped her lungs. He curiously her wondering what is going on in her head. When he took a step backward, she spun on her heal and opened the door and rushed down the steps, muttering as she made her way to the car.

"You can run, Abbie, but I will not let you hide again," he whispered before following.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Macey handed Jason a control. "Maybe this is more your speed."

Jason rolled his eyes. "Women…"

Jenny chuckled as she watched them battle in Mario Kart. "I don't think this is Jason's thing."

"The stupid things move weird."

"That's because of the driver, not the character."

Jason shook his head and his scowl deepened as she tried to maneuver into a corner as Macey took off in front of him.

Jenny leaned over and whispered in his ear, prompting Macey to look away for just a second and crash.

"Hey!"

Jason grinned as he whizzed past her and then took Jenny's advice when he went into the next turn and navigated past it.

"Cheater…"

"Don't be mad, you are already know how to do this."

They went back and forth as Evangeline placed a tray of snacks on the table which is comprised of fruit, cheese, crackers, and pepperoni.

After Macey won by a hair, they dug in.

"So, Evangeline, will you teach me how you do your hair?" Macey asked.

"Sure."

"I like my curls, but sometimes, I flat iron it straight for fun."

"I love your curls, Jenny's too."

Jenny smiled. "I think we always want what we can't have."

"That's true."

"Maybe you could teach me too," Jason said, making them laugh.

"I don't think your spikes would work."

Jenny stood. "I will go lay down."

Macey went to her side. "I'll walk you to your room."

"I hate being tired all the time."

"You need a few more days and you'll both be back to yourselves."

"I hope you're right."

Once they cleared the room, Jason focused on Evangeline. Their eyes locked and then she a slight smile crept onto her face.

"What?"

He shook his head. "Nothing, I—I don't know a lot about you."

She shrugged. "Honestly, I work a lot."

"You're as bad as I am. No hobbies?"

"I like to sing and play the piano."

"Really? What else? Do you have family?"

She rubbed her hands against the material on her thighs. "No. My parents died in a car accident—drunk driver."

"I'm sorry."

"I was an only child and ironically, so were they."

"When?"

"I was at the bureau a few years when it happened."

"I hope you had someone to confide in."

"I did."

Macey had heard what she said and cleared her throat before moving into the room and plopping next to Jason.

"I didn't mean to, but I heard what you said and I'm sorry that you lost both of your parents. While I still have one, we're not talking."

"Why?" Eva asked.

"She is having a hard time accepting what I'm called to do."

"Then you have to help her understand. I would give anything to have my mom back. Life is too short and we're all taking a gamble with our lives. Do you love her?"

"Yes."

"I think you should call her and try to work things out. Don't leave it on a bad note."

Macey wiped a tear away and Jason put his arm around her and she let him comfort her.

"I miss her. I mean, I like being here with all of you, but sometimes, you need your mom."

Eva nodded. "I agree."

They froze for a moment.

"Did you hear that?"

Jenny appeared at the top of the steps. "They have breached the property." She's not sure how, but nothing is one hundred percent and they definitely must do a spell when Abbie gets back.

Macey ran towards her and walked beside as they descended the stairs to provide support.

Jason retrieved his gun as did Evangeline.

"We'll split up, I'll take the back of the house and you take the front."

He looked at her skeptically.

"Just go… I can handle myself."

He nods and makes his way outside as Eva rushes towards the back door as she scans her surroundings.

When she opened the door, she is sucked through a portal and miraculously managed to hold onto her gun and then crashes onto the floor of what looks to be a Victorian house.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason finishes perusing the front and makes his way to the back. "Evangeline?"

When there is no response, he circles the property and then goes back inside. "Where is she?"

Jenny and Macey gaze each other before looking back at him. "She went out the backdoor. She's not outside?"

"No."

"Shit. I'll send Abbie a text. She can pick up what we'll need from the archives on the way back. We might need them."

Jason plops onto the couch and sighs, feeling guilty that he didn't stay by her side.

"It's not your fault," Jenny said. "She's highly trained and has a good head on her shoulders. Have faith in her."

"She's out of her element."

"We all are but we manage."

"Help me get the map on the table. We can scry and see if she's still in this realm," Macey said.

"Okay."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Johnny led the way into the tunnels followed by Abbie and Crane.

"There's a weird substance on the wall," she noted. Feeling her pocket vibrate, she ignored it, knowing now is not the time to for distraction.

They made it past the doorway and placed a trap camera there and then moved one across from the door before moving back towards the entrance and putting down another one.

"It feels so different in here," Johnny said.

"I know. It's super charged."

Johnny went up the ladder and then Abbie insisted that Crane go next. The men looked into the hole and when she was about half way up, her eyes grew big and something tugged her hard, making her let go of the rungs and then there was just darkness.

Johnny scrambled down the latter first and shone his light in several directions.

"Anything?" Crane asked as he stopped beside him.

"No. It's like she's disappeared."

Crane's heart leaps in his chest. "She's not here. I think she fell into a portal."

"We need to get out of here now," Johnny said as every hair stood on his arms.

They scrambled for the staircase, Crane eased his way out and then Johnny followed.

Johnny is beyond frustrated. "We have to find her."

Crane's phone rang, so he dug it out of his pocket and answered.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Evangeline steadied her grip on her gun and moved into the next room. She hears a noise and starts to follow it, but then a bright light flashes in the room behind her and she turns on her heel and prepared to shoot.

Abbie rose to her feet and then moved forward and jumped into the doorway and luckily, Eva had paused.

"Abbie?"

They both lowered their weapons.

"Do you know where we are?"

"No. I hit my head, so I'm not sure how long I was out."

They jumped when they heard what sounded like silverware clattering on the floor, followed by a muffled curse.

Eva made a motion with her head and then stepped into the doorway of a dining room as Abbie covered her back.

, they made their way through the room and then stopped as the kitchen came into view.

"Hello, Evangeline."

Her head tilted as she gripped her weapon. "Do I know you?"

"Don't I look familiar?"

"You kind of look like my grandmother."

The older woman's face lit up. "Good answer."

"Why am I here?"

"To learn about your legacy..."

"What legacy?"

The woman turned down the stove. "Move closer, I don't bite."

Abbie lowered her gun. "Why am I here?"

"You'll find out, dear."

They stepped into the room.

"My name is Miriam Hunte. Your mother's ancestry goes back to the West Indies and Haiti. I was and still am a powerful priestess. Our family has a long legacy of seers and that includes you, Evangeline."

Abbie almost smirked due to the incredulous look on Eva's face. She sat in a chair, feeling safe.

"Did my mother know?"

Miriam chuckled. "Yes, but she feared it and lived in denial."

"Wow," Eva said. "Why did you bring me here?"

"We will awaken your gift. You'll need it on your journey. Come closer…"

Eva put her gun inside her holster and then crept forward.

"Don't be shy, girl. Give your great-grandmother a proper greeting."

Eva stopped in front of the round, short woman and is warmly embraced.

"Hold on…"

Eva yelped as pictures filter through her mind of her family history and birthright.

Abbie stood, not understanding what is happening and then she caught a movement and her head jerked to the right. "Grace?"

"Hello, Abigail."

"What?"

"I'm here to help you in your next battle."

"How?"

"It took a lot to make this happen, but we are powerful women and together, we are almost unstoppable."

Abbie smirked. "I like the sound of that."

"You and Evangeline can too. Now, I know there is this pesky issue involving men but you need to get beyond that."

Abbie's brow rose. "Have you been watching?"

"We don't meddle and we're there all the time, but we know. Tell me about your Jason."

"He's a good man and easy on the eyes. He gets me and treats me well."

"But…"

Abbie sighed. "Ichabod has decided that he's in love with me."

Grace chuckled as she stirred the concoction on the stove. "I see. The question is, how long are you going to deny your feelings for him?" At the sight of Abbie's eyes rolling, Grace booming laughter echoes in the room.

"What? He left me."

"Oh Abbie, the longer you deny them, the more hurt Jason will be."

"I like being with Jason."

"But you love being with Crane."

Abbie growled. "Can't we talk about something else?"

Grace's eyes dance as she moved closer. "While I like making you squirm, this is a distraction you don't need. Talk to Jason and make him understand where your heart lies. He can handle your honesty. Sure, he'll still hurt because he cares for you deeply, but the longer you wait the worse it will be."

Tears pricked Abbie's eyes. "I feel lucky to have them in my life. We need Jason on our team. He saved Jenny."

Grace hugged her. "He won't leave you and he'll be able to compartmentalize and move forward. He can do that because of the accident."

Abbie sighed as she enjoyed Grace's energy. "I'll talk to him when we get back."

"Good. Now, let's talk about your witness powers, shall we?"

Abbie retreated. "Huh?"

"I'm sure you've read the scriptures which say the two witnesses have power over the sky and waters and can strike the earth with plague."

"It also says fire flows out of their mouths and while I might not have the best breath when I wake up, it's not that serious."

Eva chuckles, making Abbie's head turn.

"You're back."

"Yes. So, what are your superpowers?"

"First, this is my ancestor, Grace Dixon."

Eva stepped forward to shake her hand, but it pulled into a hug instead. "It's nice to meet you."

"Likewise… It's important that Abigail have the right people around her and I consider you to be one of them."

"I'm learning, but understand more why fate brought me here."

"Good. Together, Abbie and Crane can be a formidable opponent, but they aren't embracing their full powers."

"I didn't think we had any. It also says we'll die."

"And then resurrected, but that doesn't mean all of that is literal. Open your mind and heart to Crane and your powers will begin surfacing."

Abbie shook her head. "If this is your way to get us back together—"

Grace grinned. "While I would for your souls to entwine in such a way, it's your choice. Concerning your powers, put aside all the ill feelings and merge your energy together and you need to do it soon. The enemy is closer than you realize and it will take a lot to conquer it."

"Okay."

"You need to both go into a trance state. Macey and Eva can help you. Once you enter it, you need to shed your fears and the past and then join hands in the present. Allow your energy to flow between you."

"And how do we use the powers?"

"I'm glad you asked. Another member of your team will experience an awakening of his own."

"Johnny?"

"There will be a dream download, courtesy of Frank and Orion."

"Really?"

"Yes. He is a superb trainer and is patient. They thought he was perfect for the job."

"I guess nothing is by chance. Does this mean that Orion will be back in our orbit soon?"

"Yes. He will be of great help if you are willing."

Abbie shrugged. "As long as we win the battle, I'll accept any help I can get."

Eva watches as Miriam uses a ladle to scoop broth out of the pot and then transfers it to a cup. Her nose wrinkles. "I have to drink that, don't I?"

Miriam chuckles. "Bingo…"

She sighs. "What is it?"

"It will remove your block and restore your abilities. Are you game?"

"I'm always up for a challenge."

"Once you swallow it, you will be a disoriented for the next twenty-four hours, caught between sleep and awake. You'll have many visions of the past to the present as the energy re-connects with your soul." Her gaze goes to Abbie. "You'll transport back as soon as she's done. Don't worry, they will find you. Evangeline will appear to be feverish and fitful. Put her to bed and take turns watching her. Cool her brow and let her process. She'll come out of it and will be fine."

"Okay." Abbie grips Eva's hand and then observes as her friend lifts the cup. "Thank you for helping us."

Grace smiled. "Take care and tell Jenny I said hello."

"I will."

Eva drinks the liquid and the cup falls from her hand, shattering against the floor as the portal sucks them in.


	15. Awakening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>  
> 
>   
> 

Johnny and Crane ran into the room just as Macey's eyes grew wide with excitement as her pendulum honed in on a spot.

"They are in the woods in back of the property. Let's go."

Crane and Johnny take off first with Macey and then a much slower Jason and Jenny followed. Jason had grabbed a transport board just in case one of them is hurt.

"Go straight back and then slightly to the right," Macey yelled as she tried to catch up. She swore she was moving in slow motion, and briefly entertained the idea of getting up early in the morning and jogging with Jason, but quickly dismissed it.

When Johnny would jump over something, Crane followed his lead and then Johnny came to a screeching halt and Crane almost barreled right into him, blinking his eyes repeatedly at the sight before them. There, sprawled out in a small clearing, are Evangeline and Abbie.

They drop to their knees beside them.

"Evangeline doesn't look well. She's burning up," Johnny said.

Macey moved closer. "What happened?"

Crane shook Abbie. "Abigail, please…"

Slowly, her eyes fluttered open and he pulled her against his chest and hugged her.

"I'm okay."

After a long moment, he pushed her away from him so he could peruse her. "Are you sure?"

"Yes."

He helped her to her feet just as Jenny and Jason arrived.

When Abbie spots him, tears prick her eyes and she moves into Jason's arms, gripping his shirt as she tries to control her emotions.

A worried Jason glances at Ichabod who shrugs.

"Help me get Evangeline on the board," Johnny said.

Crane grabs her legs and then they gently lay her down.

"Abbie?" Jenny asked as she rubs her sister's back.

"I'm fine. I'm sorry," she said before retreating and wiping her face. "Evangeline will be fine. We just have to watch her for twenty-four hours."

"Let's get her to the house and then you can tell us everything," Macey said.

Crane and Johnny hoisted Eva up and they ventured to the house.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Everyone gathered in Evangeline's room as Abbie explained what had occurred.

"So, we just wait it out?" Macey asked. It's hard for her to just stand by and do nothing.

"Yes. It's part of the ritual for her remembering her gifts. They were very specific. Doing anything to stop the process would halt her awakening."

Jenny leaned against the dresser as she processed everything. "I think this is incredible and will be a big help." It had always worried her that they wouldn't have help when they needed it, but it seems like their ancestor had helped bring them together and their team meshed really well.

"So, am I going to bed tonight and then waking up to a knowledge hangover tomorrow morning?" Johnny asked.

Abbie smiled. "You'll be fine. Just try to relax and go with it."

"Easy for you to say…"

"You'll get used to it. I'll get a basin from downstairs. We just have to keep a close eye on her."

"I'll take the first shift," Macey said.

"I'll take the one after that," Johnny said.

"Then I'll take the next one," Jason added.

"Abbie and I will switch off later. Jenny, you can take a morning shift," Crane said.

"Sounds good…"

Abbie made her way downstairs with Crane hot on her heels.

"Why do I have a feeling you aren't telling us everything?"

She continued to the kitchen where she rummaged underneath the sink hating that he is so damn observant. "I don't know."

"Abbie—stop!"

After grabbing the basin, she stood and their gaze locked.

"I have nothing else to say except that I was very glad to see Grace."

Johnny moved closer. "Am I interrupting?"

Abbie and Crane answered at the same with different opinions on the matter.

She reached into a drawer and grabbed a headband and then brushed past Crane to head back to the room.

"You should give her a little space," Johnny said.

"Of course you would say that."

Johnny smirked. "That's not why I said it. She's obviously working through something and if you overstep, you'll push her in the wrong direction. This decision is Abbie's and I know it's hard to be patient, but your actions will backfire if you push too hard."

"While your words are wise, I still question your motivation for sharing them."

Johnny shrugged. "We're a team and have to get along if we're going to finish this mission. Someone is going to lose and everyone's reaction will have an effect on us. If you win her heart again, be respectful of Jason's. He's not the type to rub it in if he wins. Believe it or not, he understands your position. He wants what is best for her and if she chooses you, it will be hard for him, but he'll deal and try to respect you out of respect for her. Try to keep that in mind."

"Well, I think in that area, he is the better man, but I will try to hold my gloating tongue should she give me a reprieve."

"Good."

"Now, if you want to know about what might happen in your dreamworld tonight, I would be happy to share my opinion."

"I'm game."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Abbie moved into the room and then took the basin into the bathroom and put some cold water in it and grabbed some washcloths before placing everything on the nightstand next to the bed.

"I'll put the headband on to protect her hairline. If she starts to sweat, wipe her face down."

"She already is, maybe we should take off her top and leave her in her bra."

Jason shifted awkwardly and then turned away.

"How should we do this?"

Macey smirked at Jason. "Push her shirt up a little and then pull her and I'll take it off."

"Okay."

Abbie grabbed Eva's waist and tugged with Macey's assistance and then held her as Macey attempted to pull it off.

"Jason, you're going to have to help. Can you hold her so Abbie can pull her arms up?"

Abbie lowered her back down and then Jason switched spots with her and lifted Eva up and the girls quickly took it off and then he gently laid her down again and then stepped back so they could fuss over her.

Macey quickly rung out the washcloth and then moved it over her face and chest. "There…"

"Yell if you need us," Abbie said.

"I will."

Abbie held out her hand and led Jason into her bedroom and shut the door.

"Did something else happen?" he asked.

"Yes. Can you sit on the bed?"

When he finished, she moved closer.

"I had a long talk with Grace about you, me, and Crane."

"I see." He already knows what's coming, but it doesn't make it any easier, and when he averts his gaze, she's aware that he does.

"I'm sorry. It's just…"

"You need to figure this out and you can't if you're still with me." The words leave a bitter taste in his mouth, but he knew he had been on borrowed time.

"Pretty much… Hurting you is the last thing that I want to do. You mean so much to me and have treated me so well."

"But our timing sucks…"

Now she looks away as her eyes start to fill with tears. "I never expected him to ever want me. You came out of nowhere and I'll never regret being with you. I'm not jumping back into his arms, but if I stay with you—God, you're so easy to be with. I just don't want to ever regret not giving him a chance after we've been through so much."

Their gaze connects again and she is taken aback as a single tear rolls down his cheek.

"What you're asking me is the hardest thing I've had to do in a long time. I don't want to walk away from you. I'm pretty sure I could spend the rest of my life with you and I have no idea how I can sit back and watch you be with him."

Her hands gently cup his cheeks. "I'm so sorry. I feel like shit right now because I can see the hurt in your eyes and I never wanted to be the one that put it there."

He lays his head against her chest and she strokes his hair. "I just want you to be happy and while I wish it were me putting the smile on your face, it's your choice."

"It's not a simple one." She had never been so torn in her life. While she was in love with Crane, there is no guarantee that he's hers forever, but somewhere deep down, she knows that it's just fear. At great odds, they were brought together and you just can't ignore that, no matter how tempting it is to stay with what feels safe and right at the moment.

"I know." It still gave him no comfort because she's going to walk out that door for good.

Their arms wrap around it each other.

"I could have loved you for the rest of my life too," she said softly, making him slam his eyes shut. It actually hurt more to hear her say it because it makes what she's about to do almost insufferable.

She partially retreated and then pressed her lips against his and for several minutes, they kissed passionately before coming up for air.

"I don't know what to do tomorrow. Do we just pretend that none of this happened?"

His blue eyes sear her and she is momentarily at a loss for words.

"I—I don't want to pretend that our feelings didn't exist because I wasn't thinking of Crane while I was with you. I'll try to be respectful of your feelings, but I don't want you to leave. The team needs you and you're a part of our family."

God, the situation sucked. He let out a languid breath.

"I'll deal." He can tell that the conversation is taking a toll on her and he doesn't want that.

She took a few steps backward to create some distance. Shutting her mind off from being physical with him will be hard since their energy meshes so well and she had gotten used to him being by her side.

"I'm going to take a walk."

"Okay, please be careful," he said.

"I will."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

When Abbie bounded down the stairs and out the front door, Crane's first instinct is to follow her, but Johnny stopped him. "Remember what I said?"

Crane nodded.

"Let me go."

Reluctantly, Crane agreed and then Johnny ran out the door and caught up to her.

She briefly glanced at him while she wiped at her face and is glad when he doesn't say anything. They walked pretty far before she finally slowed and sat on an old tree stump.

He leaned against the tree and waited to see if she'd talk after a long silence, she did.

"He's going to need you."

Johnny sighed. "You broke things off?"

She struggled not to cry, but it was a losing battle. "I didn't want to hurt him, but I can't run from Crane."

"I'm not judging you."

"Thank you. Jason means a lot to me and it was a hard decision, but unless I figure out my relationship with Crane, I can't move forward with Jason."

"I take it that he didn't fight you."

She shook her head. "Not really…"

"He has always believed in letting people make their own choices, no matter how badly it hurts him in the end."

"I don't think he wanted to make it harder on me."

"Did you want him to?"

She rolled her eyes. "Yes and no, but he did the right thing."

"If things work out with Crane, how are you going to feel when Jason moves on to someone else?"

"Like ripping her eyes out, but I want him to be happy too. I don't want him to be alone." It's a good possibility that Evangeline will get her chance with Jason which will probably make things even more awkward for a while.

"Come here."

She got up and Johnny gave her a hug.

"Everything is going to work out as it should. You just have to trust the process."

"I know." She just prays that Crane and Jason can get along for the sake of the team because it will kill her if Jason decides to leave.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason sat on the chair next to Eva's bed. Everyone had retired for the evening and it had dawned on him that he has no idea where he is sleeping considering that he had been sharing a bed with Abbie. Dinner had been quiet and he knows everyone is probably wondering what happened.

Eva stirred and his attention went to her face. She is starting to move like she's fighting and he stood and waited, frowning when she starts speaking another language and then bolts into a sitting position, her eyes wide as she stared at something he couldn't see. Her finger pointed and words poured off her tongue as she yelled.

Macey ran into the room and then stopped abruptly at the scene. "Was she evoking a spell?"

"I think so."

Her eyes closed and she fell backward and Macey wet the washcloth and wiped her down.

"I think this is why we need to watch her. She could hurt herself if she had gotten up," she said.

Eva's body jerked. "Jason!"

They froze as they heard her cry out again and then she is writhing like she's in pain.

"Get on the bed and talk to her," Macey said.

Jason hurries to the other side and climbs on and moves on his side. "Evangeline? It's me. I'm fine and right here."

Her head lopped towards his voice as her eyes barely open.

"What if I can't get to you?"

"You will."

"Hold my hand."

He glances at Macey and then grabs Eva's hand and Macey is stunned when Jason's body goes limp and then runs to Abbie's room and bangs on the door before running inside.

Abbie is already sitting up. "What happened?"

"I don't know. She was fretful and called out Jason's name, so I asked him to lay on the bed and talk to her. When he did, she looked at him and asked him to hold her hand and as soon as they touched, his body went limp."

"Shit." She ran out of the room as a sleepy Johnny padded down the hallway.

Crane was next to leave the confines of his room and join them. "What is going on?" When he enters the room, Abbie is on the bed beside Jason, feeling for his pulse.

"He's still alive. Somehow, she pulled him into her dream world."

"Is he in danger?" Johnny asked.

"I don't know."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason's eyes snapped open and he glanced to his right. "What happened?"

Eva shrugged. "I don't know."

He looks around and realizes that they are in some kind of tunnel.

Her hand grips his tighter. "You shouldn't be here."

"Maybe you need me?" His stomach turns as his jaw clenches. "Run."

They take off running until they have to stop to gasp for air.

"We can't stop. They'll hurt you," she said as she leaned against the wall. "I don't know how you got here, but you have to go."

"I'm not leaving until I know you're safe."

"Jason…"

His eyes seem to darken. "No!"

She screams when he's lifted in the air and thrown and then she hears her great-grandmother. "Save him, now!"

"I don't know how," she said desperately.

"Yes, you do. Look deep and let the words flow out of your mouth. Only you can save him."

Her eyes snap to Jason who is being choked and fury bubbles to the surface and she practically spits out some Latin and then the demon and Jason disappear.

"Jason!"

"He's fine, Evangeline. You did well."

Eva rolled her eyes as she struggled to calm her breathing. "That was horrible."

Miriam laughed. "Sometimes, you have to learn the hard way."

"Yeah, well, it still sucks." She just hopes Jason is truly okay.

"He's very handsome."

Eva smirked as Miriam continued to chuckle.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

When Jason released Eva's hand, Johnny helped Abbie roll him onto his back. Five minutes later, his baby blues flickered open and everyone breathed a sigh of relief.

"Where the hell did you go."

He smirked. "Hi."

Abbie rolled her eyes.

"She needed me."

"Why?"

"Apparently, she was being hard-headed. Grace's word, not mine." She had come to him in his dream state.

Macey grinned. "Yup, she fits in with the rest of us."

Jenny shook her head. "I'm going back to bed and don't think I'm not mad that Grace is visiting you and not me. What am I chopped liver?"

Jason chuckled and Johnny headed out too.

"Why is your neck red?"

"Demon…"

Abbie's head tilts.

"I'm fine."

She really wants to hug him, but knows she can't. "Well, I'm just glad you're okay."

"Thanks."

Crane's eyes narrowed as he wonders why they seemed so officious and awkward.

"If I go back to bed, can I trust you'll stay in our realm?"

"I'll try, but Grace mentioned something about baking cookies."

She shook her head and finally slightly smiled. "Fine. Goodnight then."

"Goodnight."

Once she was gone, Crane went back to his room intending to have a conversation with her in the morning.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Two hours later, Johnny finds himself in a room with Orion and Frank.

"You have a lot to learn and we don't have a lot of time. Are you with us?" Frank asked.

"Yes."

"First, they are both stubborn on a good day, you'll have your job cut out for you."

Johnny shifted from left to right. "I can handle that."

Orion rolled his eyes.

"What's up with feathers with an attitude over there?"

Frank smirked as Orion growled. "He's an acquired taste, but when it comes to powers, he can provide a lot of insight."

"I'll trust you on that."

"Let's start with Abbie…"

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The next morning, Johnny trudges to the kitchen under watchful eyes.

"Well?" Abbie asked.

"Orion is an asshole," he said trying to stretch out his back.

"I could have told you that," Crane said.

"Why are you limping and how does that have anything to do with my superpowers?" Abbie asked.

Johnny plopped onto a stool."It doesn't. Unfortunately, my smart mouth kept getting me into trouble. He doesn't like being called feather boy or angel of death."

Crane smirked. He had never liked the pompous angel.

Abbie shook her head.

"I have two more sessions and then I'll start training you."

"That will give us a couple of days to start testing out Evangeline's powers."

"Sounds good to me. Is Jason up?"

Macey grabbed a mug and poured herself some coffee. "Yeah. Jenny is with Eva. By tonight, she will be the new and improved Evangeline."

Abbie smiled. "I can't wait."

"While I'll be happy to learn some witchery, I can't wait to see which one of you is fire and which is water."

"Given her temper, I'm going to go out on a limb and say that fire is Abbie," Crane said.

"Bite me," Abbie said.

"Gladly…" Crane muttered, making Abbie's jaw drop.

Macey snickered as Johnny chuckled.

"You are taking a ride with me," she said as she pointed at Crane. "Robbie left a message saying that there are remnants of a ritual at the old church from last night and the priest is freaked out. Since it bordered on being all, "woo-woo," as he called it, he wants our opinion."

"That's fine with me," Crane said trying not to smile. This will force them to have some time alone."

"Let's go."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Abbie can tell that Crane is staring and it's starting to unnerve her, so she pulled over.

He frowned. "What's wrong?"

"Clearly, there is something on your mind. Just say it, Crane."

He smirked. "Someone is testy today. Perhaps a few donut holes will improve your temperament."

Her brow rose.

"Alright, yes, I do want to speak to you about whatever it is you refused to tell me yesterday."

She sighed and closed her eyes. "If you must know, I broke it off with Jason."

His eyes widen. "Do not toy with my heart, Abigail."

"This doesn't mean that I'm going to jump into your bed."

He grinned. "I'm not that pretentious, but it is a rather pleasurable visual."

She shook her head. "I care about him still and I need you to understand that he could have been the one for me, but I can't go there with him without knowing if we're meant to be."

"Thank you for giving me a chance. I will admit that Jason has more layers than I initially gave credence to, but if I truly believed that you were meant to be with him, I would back off."

"Really?"

"Yes. I would probably curse and have a fit, but in the end, all I want is for you to be happy and there is not a doubt in my mind that I can provide that to you. Abbie, the love I feel for you is so deep and profound that I would give anything for you to feel the same way. I know I hurt you, but I will gladly spend the rest of my days showering you with my adoration."

"Crane—"

"I understand that you might need some time to sort out your feelings for him and I can wait, albeit impatiently because you are worth it."

Her eyes pricked with tears. "You say all of the things now that I wanted to hear so desperately before and as much as I love hearing your declarations, it also hurts to a degree."

"And I would apologize to the ends of the earth if I could. Jason was smitten with you and I know if I hadn't come back, you would have professed your love for him. I cannot pretend that would have been okay with me. I wish I had gotten my head out of my trousers before then, but all we can do is move forward. Can you forgive me enough to take this journey with me?"

"First, your head was in your ass."

He grimaced, making her smile.

"Secondly, yes, I can, but that doesn't mean that I'm not going to be mad from time to time, it just means that I want to try. Just give me some time to respect what I had with him. I don't want him to leave because he's important to the team and me."

"I know and I'm not going anywhere. You have my heart."

She sighed languidly. "Alright, we need to get moving."

He watched as she pulled back onto the road and breathed his own sigh of relief that things will finally start to progress.


	16. Abilities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>  
> 
>   
> 

Evangeline stretched and then pushed up as Jason watched from across the room. When their gaze meets, she recalls what happened and her eyes grow wide. "You were with me."

"Yes. Are you okay?"

She nods and then looks down before realizing that she's in her bra and then her gaze snaps back to his.

"Should I get Abbie?"

"Yes, please."

When he clears the doorway, she gets up and slowly makes her way to the bathroom, still a bit discombobulated.

Abbie and Macey hurry into the room and change the sheets while Eva uses the bathroom and takes a quick shower.

Once she's done, she puts on a robe and moves back into the bedroom.

"Hey," Abbie said before shutting the bedroom door. "How are you?"

"My body feels a little weird, but I think I'm fine. Did I do anything crazy?"

Abbie shook her head. "No. You were fretful and probably already know about Jason."

"Yes. I can't believe I was able to draw him in like that."

"We all have a pretty deep connection at this point." She'll never totally understand the supernatural, but not much surprises her anymore.

"True." She gathered some clothes. "Be right back…"

Macey returned from the laundry room and sat on the edge of the bed.

When Eva was finished, she plopped onto a chair near the window. "Did anything happen while I was gone?"

"No. It has been quiet. We've been researching and Johnny has been taking some classes with Frank and a fallen angel named Orion who we've dealt with before."

Her brow rose. "How is that going?"

"He's almost done and then we'll start training."

Macey got up and gave Eva a hug. "I'm glad your back and can't wait to hear about your powers. I was in the middle of mixing up an elixir for wounds, so I need to get back downstairs."

"I'll come down in a bit."

"Thanks."

Once she was gone, Abbie and Eva focused on each other.

"Jason and I broke up."

Eva tries to temper her expression but fails. "And?"

"I'm going to eventually date Crane and see if that is meant to be. Jason was hurt, but he didn't fight me on it. It was one of the hardest things I've had to do in a long time."

"He's a good man."

"Yes, he is and hurting him was the last thing I wanted to do."

"Everyone knows that." She can tell how conflicted Abbie is and feels for her.

"I will try to be sensitive to his feelings."

Eva nodded.

"Please be sensitive towards mine as well."

Eva's head tilted.

"Jason will be a free man and even though I chose to try with Crane, I still care about him deeply. It will be hard to see him with someone else if you two get together."

"He won't be ready for that for a long time, if ever. I'm resolved to whatever comes. If it's fate, then so be it." If this situation has taught her anything it's that sometimes you have to let things take its course. "Is Crane going to be able to stop himself from jumping you?"

Abbie laughed. "I hope so. He assured me that he'll try."

"Are things awkward between them?"

"Yes, but over time, they'll be okay. Are you feeling witchy today?"

Eva chuckled. "No more than usual."

"Well, you better figure out a new trick quickly. The tribe is restless."

"Hmm…"

Abbie stood. "And no turning Johnny into a frog until after I get my superpowers."

"Deal."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Crane stood and then gave Eva a hug when she entered the living room. "It's good to have you back."

"Thank you. I feel like I've been asleep for days."

Johnny embraced her. "I missed you."

She smiled. "I hear you are the keeper of the superpowers."

"Yes. I now hold their future in my hands."

Abbie shook her head.

Jenny hugged her. "I'm glad you're back. You scared us a few times."

"It was a bit intense, but I eventually got my bearings."

"Well, tell us all about it."

They got comfortable. "Basically, they kept throwing me into situations and seeing if I could get out of them and it took a while, but they taught me how to focus."

"So, how does it work?" Macey asked.

"I can call upon them at anytime. It's like tapping into an energy field or tuning into a radio station. When you're on the same frequency, everything is clear and messages start to flow. However, when I'm tapping into the dark side, it will be painful and I won't be able to control the connection for long. Messages can also hit me out of the blue and can be so strong that I collapse, but it won't do any permanent damage."

"I guess driving is out then," Jenny said.

"That would probably be safer."

"And you shouldn't venture off alone," Crane added.

"Duly noted…"

Macey rubbed her hands together. "Can you read me?"

Eva slightly smiled. "Come here."

They held hands and Eva grinned.

"What?"

Eva's eyes popped open. "I can't tell you."

When Macey's jaw fell, everyone chuckled.

"It's good. How about you think of something and I'll tell you what I feel."

Macey's eyes fluttered shut and she started to think about her mom.

"She's fine. I mean, she misses you, but she's still not in the place to accept all you have become. Give her more time."

"Okay."

Abbie smiled. "This is really going to come in handy."

Suddenly, Eva's body jerked. "Someone is here, but is waiting for permission to enter."

Crane jumped up and looked to the end of the driveway and groaned. "It's Orion."

Jenny stood. "Come on Abs, let's see what he wants."

"I think I might know," Johnny said.

They paused. "What do you know?"

"Well, you know Orion has been helping train me. He has a sidekick now that he wants to introduce so he can help with the training."

Jenny and Abbie shared a pensive expression.

"Who is the sidekick?"

"He's a Nephilim."

"Oh, hell no," Abbie said.

Jason interrupted. "What is that?"

Macey glanced at him. "It's the offspring of an angel and a human. Basically, they are usually tall, extremely strong, and can have bad tempers. They are kind of like Demi-gods in Greek mythology. If they have any powers inherited from their fathers then they are made aware of them usually by eighteen. "

"Most are evil, but there have been rumors of good ones," Jenny added.

Abbie flung open the door and led the way as the others followed her to the edge of the driveway.

Orion can see the fire in her eyes when makes him smirk. "Hello, Abbie."

"Don't hello me. Who is that?"

A man, who she guesses is around twenty locks eyes on her. He has gorgeous eyes and his bulging biceps twitch as he opens and closes his hands.

Macey is practically salivating. He's gorgeous, muscular, with light caramel skin and is probably around six foot four. When his blue eyes suddenly honed in on her, she felt a blush creep through her body which apparently, amused him because he slightly smiled.

"It's my son."

Crane curses under his breath. One Orion is bad enough.

"You had a son?"

"Yes."

She hates it when Orion gives short answers. "You're going to have to elaborate," she said before crossing her arms in front of her.

"His mother died in childbirth. I kept him hidden, but as you know, angels don't like Nephilim and once the word spread, he wasn't welcome. Evil is starting to surface again. I thought he could stay here with you and help. He's very good at fighting Demons and has a weapon like mine that he wields. He can help protect you and, hopefully, you can teach him a thing or two as well."

"Why should I trust you?"

"Maybe you shouldn't, but I'm on your side. I'm working to help train you and I wouldn't do that if I were up to something."

Jason's eyes narrowed. On instinct, he isn't feeling Orion and when Crane notices, he smiles and leans towards him and whispers, "You have good instincts. As Jenny would put it, he is shady."

"What do you think about shady Jr.?"

Crane chuckled. "Let's just hope his human side overshadows his angelic one."

Jenny moved past everyone, grabbed Orion's arm, and led him a short distance away. "I'm going back to my trailer tonight with Macey. Meet me there. I have some questions."

"Fine. Should I come alone?"

"Yes." God, he is fine.

He peruses her for a moment, liking what he sees. The Mills sisters are beautiful, courageous, and fiery. Suddenly, he takes off and Jenny returns to the group.

"I'm meeting with him later. Macey and I are going back to my place. That will free up a room for Jason and what is your name?" she asked turning towards their new houseguest.

"I'm Liam." When his father had first pitched this idea, Liam had balked, but after some convincing, he finally relented and agreed.

"I'm Jenny." She introduced him to everyone. "Let's go inside."

As they strode back, Abbie glanced at Johnny. "There are twin beds in your room. Do you mind sharing with him?"

"No." Since they aren't sure they can trust him, it would be better for someone to look after him.

Once they had returned, Evangeline went to the back porch and Ichabod followed.

"Are you okay?" he asked as he sat next to her.

"Yes. They also taught me some spell work."

"Anything else?"

She smirked. "Nope. I hear Abbie has agreed to let you court her."

He grinned. "Yes. There is a renewed vigor in my step."

"I'm sure. Don't screw it up."

"You can mark my words that I will be on the straight and narrow henceforth. So, what are your intentions with Jason?"

She groaned. "I don't know. I guess I'll just be his friend for now and get to know him more, but I can't put my life on hold forever."

"Even if true love is at stake?"

She chuckled. "I don't want to be a rebound."

"You're a beautiful soul and any man who wouldn't notice is daft and needs his head examined."

"Well, thank you for the vote of confidence."

Jenny popped in. "Hey, we're going to leave soon. Can I ask you something?"

"Sure…"

"Did you see Macey and Liam together earlier?"

"Yes."

"So, I'm going to have to watch them like a hawk?"

Eva grinned. "That would probably be a good idea, but it won't do any good. He's gorgeous and twisty and she is beautiful, smart, and a healer. I don't think anyone can stop that train from coming."

"Unfortunately, it's already at the station and they are in complete eye lust territory."

Crane stood. "Maybe I should give him a talking too."

"You need to let her live her life."

"I'm not sure I'm capable of that. I'm rather protective of her."

Eva smiled. "She's lucky to have you in her life."

"Fate certainly has a peculiar sense of humor. Did you ever think you'd end up in Sleepy Hollow, New York?"

"Uh—no, but I do enjoy the company."

"As do I."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jenny put her bag by the door and then turned to peruse the room. Dinner had been interesting with Crane asking Liam ridiculous questions and Macey kicking him under the table. The younger man had held his ground, but at times was unnerved by Crane and a very intense Jason.

Abbie warmly embraced her. "I'm going to miss having you here."

"I just want to get back my normal."

"I know." Jenny has always been a free spirit and Abbie wouldn't change a thing about her.

"Johnny will drive Macey to me later since she and Crane are in the middle of a game."

"That's fine. Be careful with Orion, please."

"I'm really not worried about him. I'll be okay."

Jason approached them. "You need any help with your bags?"

"No, but thank you for asking."

"You're welcome."

Once she was gone, Jason started to move back into the room but is stopped by Abbie's hand.

"Eva and Macey want to go into town for a few things tomorrow. Maybe you could go along."

"I don't mind."

"Thank you. I have to go to the office. I think Robbie misses me."

Jason rolled his eyes. "Yeah, give Robbie my best."

She chuckled. "I'll do that."

He walked away and Abbie slipped outside and took a deep breath.

"It's a beautiful day," Crane said as he slowly approached her.

"Yes, it is."

She shivered when his hand settled against her lower back.

"Would you have dinner with me tomorrow night?"

"Crane…"

"I promise I won't make any overly romantic overtures. I just—I need to reconnect with you and while I get that you need time, I don't see the harm in us sharing a meal."

After a pregnant pause, she answered. "You're right. There isn't anything wrong with it. Okay. Just let me know where we are going so I can dress appropriately."

"Thank you."

A satisfied grin eases onto his face as he watches her take leave. The progress is slow, but she's worth the wait.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jenny throws open the door to her trailer and then steps back allowing Orion to enter.

"Why do you stay out here by yourself?"

"Macey is with me now, but I love the space because of who gave it to me. It's peaceful." She motioned for him to sit. So, tell me about Liam's mom."

"She was around your age when she became pregnant. We were both scared about what would happen to the baby given its genetics."

"How did you meet her?"

"She found me in the forest while she was on a hike. I had been injured and after she got over her initial shock of what I am, she took me back to her house and nursed me back to health."

"Did you love her?"

"As much as I'm capable of…"

A million questions are swimming in her brain. "Did Liam have the same gestation period as a fully human baby?"

"It's a little faster. She lost too much blood and they couldn't get her back."

"I'm sorry."

"I've learned to live with disappointment. Liam and I fight a lot, but in the end, I'm all he has. I don't want him to be alone should something happen to me."

"So, you figured we'd accept him and take him in."

"Yes." He knows he's on thin ice with the group, but things like that don't matter him. It had taken him a while to wrap his mind around the fact that he is a dad, but the moment that Liam needed him after his mother died, it had given him a purpose.

"Why do I have a feeling that it's not that simple?"

Orion smirked. "You are too smart for your own good."

"Tell me about it…"

"Liam is tough, but he has a sensitive side, something I probably lack in its entirety."

She grinned. "You never did smile a lot."

He shrugged.

"I have to tend bar tomorrow night in town. You should stop by." She never would have thought she'd miss that stupid bar and her pain in the ass boss, but she does.

He nodded. "Macey is here."

A few seconds later, there is a knock and then she enters.

"Hey."

"Hello. I was just leaving."

Jenny stood and walked him outside. "You know, it's good to smile every once in a while. You should try it."

"I'll keep that in mind. See you tomorrow."

In flash, he flew into the air and quickly disappeared.

When she got back inside, Macey was waiting.

"Liam is—oh my God, I'm so in lust."

Jenny chuckled. "He's very handsome."

"And a little twisty, but I can deal with it. What about Orion?"

"What about him?"

"Do you think he's hot?"

"He is, but that doesn't mean anything will happen."

"I think you should go for it."

Jenny shook her head. "We'll see." Getting through Orion's walls will be tough, but she'll see how he acts with a few beers in him.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The next day, Liam and Johnny meet with the team in a field near a lake.

"Alright, first, we need to get you in touch with your powers."

Orion suddenly lands nearby and joins them.

"And how are we supposed to do that?" Abbie asked.

"Hold hands."

She rested her hand in his. "Now what?"

"Do you feel any different than you did before?" Eva asked.

"Not really."

Orion hones in on Eva and then clears his throat. "Show them."

Eva nods and then glances at Jason. "Do you mind being a guinea pig?"

"Are you being literal?"

She chuckled. "No."

"Then I'm game."

Everyone watches as they moved so they are face to face.

Eva holds up her hands and when Jason grips them, their bodies jerked as energy whooshes through their bodies. Jason is completely taken aback, not understanding their connection at all.

"Okay, that was intense," Macey said.

"You're next," Johnny said. "Liam."

Liam apprehensively moved forward and then stood in front of Macey.

She shyly held her hands out and when they touched, she felt as though she lifted off the ground and Johnny had to move behind her to steady her.

"Wow," Macey said as her eyes snapped open.

"Showoffs…" Abbie muttered.

She took a deep breath.

"You have to let go of any strife and just be in the moment. I know that is hard, but try to go to a happy memory where there is no tension," Eva said.

Abbie slowly shut her eyes and several memories flickered through her head of good times they shared and their closeness. The time they sang together repeats itself as she slightly smiled.

Ichabod can feel the energy changing, so he grabs her hands and holds on tight.

Everyone can start to feel the shift.

Jenny smiles as the air around them stills and a bright light starts to illuminate the witnesses.

"They are beautiful," Macey said softly.

"Okay, break apart," Johnny said.

Abbie opened her eyes to find Crane smiling.

"I'll do anything to get us back to this place. I think it wasn't until this moment that I truly realized how far apart we had grown." Something had transpired between them and he could feel her inside him like they were one. "Never again, Abigail."

Her eyes prick with tears as she nods.

They take a step backward and the light dissipates.

"Now, Abbie, I want you in the middle of Crane and Jason."

"Awkward…" Jenny said under her breath.

When they are in position, Johnny continues.

"Liam, stand across from them."

Liam gets into position.

"Abbie, grip their hands and feel their strength."

"Okay."

Once they are linked, she lets go and trusts the process.

"You both have the same powers, but as in anything, you'll have your specialty. I'm going to stand on the other side of Crane. First, we'll experiment with fire. You could emit the waves out of your mouth, but your hands will be an easier device to manipulate it with. Your palms won't emit flames, but they can transfer enormous waves of heat."

"Will it burn?"

"Yes, it can set something afire and you can't take it back. To activate it, you have to be one with it and use your intentions."

Even though everything he said was completely insane, it excited her too. The more she relaxed, the more heat she felt in her hands to the point where Jason jerked. Their gaze met.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I have a high tolerance for heat, but I could feel you ramping up."

"Let go of his hand. You can draw from his strength without touching him. There is a trashcan over there. Try to set the contents on fire."

Once they were separated, she took a deep breath and then focused on it. She let go of Crane's hand and then moved her hands in front of her, but she was trying too hard to project it.

"Stopping trying and just do it," Jenny said.

"Easy for you to say…"

Jenny smirked. "Come on sis, you can do it."

Abbie shut her eyes.

"Stop messing around and let's do this," Frank said in her head.

She grinned and then a burst of heat shot out of her hands and something inside the trash can started to smolder.

"That's it, Abbie. You're doing well," Johnny said. "Turn it up a notch. Think of someone you hate."

She growled as she thought of Moloch and the papers inside caught on fire. Her arms dropped as she looked at her palms in shock.

"Excellent for a first time," Orion said.

"Remind me not to get on your bad side again," Crane said.

She grinned. "Your turn."

"Go Ichy!" Jenny said which made him scowl.

He tried three times, but couldn't do it and then turned to Johnny in frustration.

"What are you thinking about when you're trying?"

"Not embarrassing myself?"

"It didn't work," Jenny yelled.

"Miss Jenny, do I need to put you on a time out?"

"You could try."

Orion smirked.

"Abbie, what were you thinking?" Johnny asked.

"I was thinking about the paper catching on fire, not about my hands."

"Do you think you could try that?"

Crane nodded. "Okay."

He held out his hands and then imagined the papers. His hands heated up and then the fire grew larger.

"Great job," Macey said.

Ichabod opened his eyes and at first, he's surprised but then pride sets in. "That's outstanding."

"We'll work on the water aspect tomorrow. I don't you to overdo it."

Macey glanced at Liam. "Can you fly?"

He nodded. "It's kind of like what Abbie did. I just think it and it is so."

"Can you I see?"

He nodded and then shot straight up.

"Show off," Orion mumbled.

"How come he doesn't need the wings?" Abbie asked.

"Neither do I. There is no mention of it in the bible. I did it to make humans feel more comfortable. Liam doesn't care about such trivialities."

Liam landed as Macey clapped.

Evangeline started to fall and Jason barely caught her before she hit the ground. Macey rushed to her side as did Abbie.

"What's wrong?" Johnny asked.

"She's having a vision."

Her body jerked, which made Jason tighten his grip.

"Jason, what do you feel?"

He closed his eyes. "Evil."

Eva's eyes snapped open. "Moloch is coming."

Jenny, Crane, and Abbie stiffened and exchanged looks.

"It's not safe out here. Let's go," Orion said. "I'll take her." He pulled Eva from Jason's arms and went back to the house.

"I'll stay with you," Liam said as he led them back to the cars.

Jason can't stop the feeling that they are being watched. "It doesn't feel right, move faster." He almost doubles over, making Johnny grab him and tug him along. The sky seemed to be getting darker which made them run faster. When they finally got to the cars, the wind had started to pick up.

"I hope Orion is okay," Abbie said.

"He better be," Jason quipped.

Crane smirked. Who could have predicted that they'd bond over their mutual hatred of the wayward angel?

Thunder shook the ground as they drove as fast as they could. Abbie swore she heard laughter as day turned to night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N I see Liam as a young and very buff, Jesse Williams (Grey's Anatomy).


	17. The Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>  
> 
>   
> 

The entire way back to the house was treacherous. All sorts of things were thrown in their way which made it difficult to see and maneuver the car.

Above, Orion struggled to fly through the winds and finally gave up and took Eva to his lair.

Luckily, she stayed in trance most of the way.

"Are we safe here?"

"Relatively…"

"What does that mean exactly?" she asked as she perused the area. They are in a cave of sorts and there isn't much in it. There is an area to rest and some candles.

"It's protected space, but not all angels are good. Whatever that was won't follow us here."

"The others will worry."

"Probably, but I'll deal with them. Are you scared?"

She shrugged "No, but you should be. Jason and Ichabod are fierce."

He smirked. "I'm not afraid of them."

There is a sound outside and Liam appeared.

"What happened?"

"We were under attack, so I came here."

"It has settled a bit. Everyone is back at the house, but I wanted to make sure you were okay."

"They are getting stronger. That was a test."

Liam studied Eva for a moment. "What did you see?"

"They are gearing up. We'll have to step up the training."

"We might not have enough time."

Eva moved closer to them. "We'll have to make time. They cannot win. We may need more help."

Liam and Orion shared a lingering glance.

"I'll send word," Orion said.

"Let's get her back."

"You ready?" Orion asked.

Eva nodded and then Orion tugged her against him and they headed back.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason and Crane are on the porch when the trio arrives.

"Are you okay?" Jason asked.

"Yes. Let's go inside."

He held the door open and they joined everyone in the living room.

Macey gave Eva a hug. The friendship and bond that the group has developed in such a short time make them so much stronger.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes. How about you?"

"It was a wild ride, but we made it. What did you see?"

Eva took a seat. "They are strong and growing. We have to step up our game and work harder or the fight will be over before we start."

"It's hard to prepare when we don't know what we are facing," Jenny said.

"True, but you have always risen to the occasion before. We need more people to help."

Orion stepped forward. "I have some other angels that will be willing to fight, and I have called them. They'll arrive by morning."

"We can use all the help we can get," Abbie said.

"I can call on my friends," Jenny said. "They aren't the friendliest bunch, but if they get to kill something, they'll be game."

"Call them and have them on alert."

"What can we do to learn faster?" Ichabod asked.

Johnny answered. "You'll have to put in more hours so you can hone your skills."

"That will not be a problem," Abbie said.

"Will it be enough?" Jason asked.

Eva closed her eyes for a long moment. "We have to have faith. If we start doubting our chances, it will give them the advantage."

The room is silent for a long time and then Jenny stood. "Jason and Johnny, let's go to the garage for some weaponry lessons."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The next day, the group focused on defensive actions and Abbie and Ichabod learned about how they could control water.

Ichabod really had fun using the water to douse people.

Orion shook his wings before giving Ichabod, who grinned, a dirty look.

After an hour, the duo was exhausted and they went back to the house for refreshments.

"What time is it?" Abbie asked.

"It's 4:00," Eva said.

Abbie's eyes grew wide. "I have to get in the shower." They watched her run out of the room and head upstairs.

"Where is she going?" Jason asked.

Ichabod shifted uncomfortably. "We are going to dinner." He excused himself and Jason went out onto the porch.

"What am I missing?" Liam asked.

"Well, Abbie was in love with Ichabod, but he went away for a year and ended up realizing that he is in love with her. In the meantime, Abbie and Jason met and started dating and got a little serious."

Liam rolled his eyes. "And Ichabod came back and Abbie and Jason broke up and now she's giving Ichabod a chance?"

"Pretty much," Jenny said.

Evangeline got up and went outside.

"What's her deal?"

Macey smiled. "She's in love with Jason."

"It's like a soap opera."

Jenny shrugged. "Yup. Orion, will you join me in the kitchen?"

Liam tracked them. "They like each other."

Macey's mouth drops open. "Seriously?"

"I think so. He looks at her funny."

Johnny chuckled and then grabbed a magazine. There is no way in hell he's leaving these two alone.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Evangeline sat next to Jason. "You okay?"

"It's harder than I thought."

"Yeah."

"It's like a slap in the face every day and a reminder of what I can't have."

"I get it. I tell you what. Why don't we go get some pizza? It beats sulking."

He glanced at her looking slightly unimpressed.

"Okay then—a burger?"

"That's better, but I'm not so sure it's really safe."

"I am a little worried about them."

Abbie cleared her throat. "We'll be fine. Orion is going to be nearby and will alert us if there are problems." She had heard their entire conversation. "May I speak to Jason for a minute?"

Eva got up. "Sure."

"You look beautiful." She is wearing a short black dress and heels. Her long lashes are highlighted with mascara and lip gloss accentuates her lips.

"Thanks. Are you okay?"

"I'll be fine."

"I had intended on waiting—"

"Abbie, you don't have to get my permission or explain. I get it." It came out harsher than he intended. "I'm sorry. I just—it will make it harder if you do this every time."

"Okay. I get it. I'm not trying to rub it in."

"I know." He squeezed her hand and held her stare for a long moment.

Abbie felt flush and abruptly stood. "I have to go. If you want to go get a hamburger, then take Johnny for backup."

"Okay."

He watched her leave, telling himself it will get easier as time goes by.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Ichabod opened Abbie's door and then led her into an Italian restaurant where they are quickly seated.

"How did you find this place?"

"I perused the internet for many hours. There were a lot of stars involved if I recall correctly."

She smirked. "I've heard it's really good."

He is proud of himself. A violinist starts to play and he closes his eyes for a moment, enjoying it thoroughly as she watches.

"Did you ever play a musical instrument?" she asked.

"My attempt to play the Zither which is a stringed instrument was mediocre at best."

"I mainly sang, but played a little piano."

"I do recall the melodic sound of your voice."

"You weren't too bad yourself, Crane." She had been nervous about the date but is slowly relaxing. There has always been an ease to their chemistry and she's tired of resisting it.

The waiter pours them some wine and Crane holds up his glass so she follows.

"A toast to our courtship and friendship—may both be fortuitous."

She smirked as their glasses touch.

"What?"

"I missed Crane-speak."

He pretends to be affronted. "I will never apologize for enjoying the purity of the English language and before I go on an epic rant, I shall contain my disdain for slang and the slaughter of the spoken word."

She giggled as she took a sip of wine. "Please, don't let me stop you."

He grinned. "As sly as you are, I am onto your machinations and will show you that I can refrain—at least temporarily."

A slow song starts and Abbie smiled. "I like this song."

Ichabod slowly rose to his feet. "Dance with me."

"Okay."

He waited until she rounded the table and then bowed and his large hand engulfed hers. Every time he does that it makes her heart skip a beat. Once they stepped onto the dance floor, due to his height, she rested her hands on his chest and his slid down her side.

He slightly smiled as they swayed. After a long moment, she rested against his chest and wrapped her arms around his waist as he closed his eyes savoring her energy.

The song was over too quickly and they sat down just in time for the appetizers to be delivered.

Abbie dipped a piece of calamari into the sauce and then slightly moaned when the flavor burst on her tongue. "This is outstanding."

He smiled and tried a piece. "It is indeed delicious." He quickly refilled her wine glass. "Thank you for agreeing to the date. I've looked forward to it."

"I was scared to say yes but I'm having a good time."

He reached across the table to hold her hand and then stared at it. "It's hard to believe your beautiful hands are so fiery and dangerous."

She laughed.

"How do you feel about our newly found superpowers?"

"Nothing really throws me anymore and it certainly makes things more interesting."

"I was always so gangly and awkward in my youth. Books were my power and I immersed myself in them and used my way with words as my sword."

"Nerd."

He grinned. "Being able to manipulate water and fire certainly ups my cool factor I suppose."

"It definitely does."

"You are so beautiful, Abigail. I sometimes wonder why you would even look my way."

Her brow crinkled. "Are you serious?"

He nodded.

She realizes he's dead serious and not just trying to get her to stroke his ego. Leaning slightly forward, her gaze pins him. "When I first met you, I can remember how obstinate and completely clueless you were and your charm grew on me. You are handsome, Ichabod, and your accent was to die for, but that isn't what really did it for me."

"Then what was it that gave you rise?"

"It was a combination of your vulnerability and soulfulness, your passionate rants and the way your mind works were a turn on too."

His eyes narrow with mischief. "You were turned on by me?"

She nodded. "When you drank that poison, I thought I was going to lose my mind. I knew your heart belonged to Katrina, but the more time I spent with you, the more connected I felt."

"I was a fool regarding my wife. The truth is that I was falling for you too but I fought against it because I fashioned myself a man of honor."

"You are and were then. I used to wish you'd fight for me the way you did to be with her."

"And here we are and I'm fighting. The question is are you ready for it because I'm not giving up and I have no intention of letting you run."

The waiter put their main course on the table and left.

"Denying the love I feel for you would be incredibly stupid and dimwitted."

She smirked. "I like the new, but slightly old Ichabod."

"I like you in whatever form you choose. Like this meal, you are perfection."

She eyed his pasta. "Let me have a taste of that."

He frowned and used his fork to push hers away. "If you're going to partake of this extraordinary creation, you're going to have to offer something in return."

She glanced at her plate. "You can have a bite."

He shook his head. "While tempting, I'm interested in something far more delectable."

"And what's that?"

"Your lips... While it will pain me greatly to part with even a morsel, I will share a bite with you for a goodnight kiss."

She shook her head. "Really?"

He took another bite, slightly groaning. "This is fabulous."

She smiled at his dramatics. "Fine. One kiss—now give me that fork full."

He tried to remain cool even though he feels like celebrating.

"So good…"

Her moaning is driving him crazy and making him visualize very naughty things.

Their gazes meet and he smolders as she tries to figure out why he looks so sexy.

"Ichabod…"

His eyes soften as he relishes the way his name flows off her tongue.

"Yes, Abigail?"

"What did the review say about dessert?"

His eyes twinkle. "I believe the word sinful was used several times."

She sucks in a breath. "Let's order."

God, he is so in love with this woman craves her desperately.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Johnny shakes his head as he sits at the counter. From his vantage point, Eva is doing most of the talking, but Jason seems completely baffled by half the things she is saying and he wonders what the hell they are talking about.

"Here is your sugar, good-looking," the older waitress said before winking.

He smirked. "Thanks."

"Are you single?"

"Very…"

"My daughter would eat you alive."

He laughed. "Sounds promising…"

"I'll give you her number."

At least something good might come out of this date night.

Jason's head tilts. "Let me get this straight, you paid some kids that you didn't know to push you out of a car so Ichabod would find you?"

"Yeah, is there something wrong with that?"

"Well, I can think of a few things that could have made it go very badly."

She smirked. "The car had come to a stop."

He shook his head.

"Tell me something crazy you've done."

He thought for a moment. "I don't think that anything compares to the things I've done since coming to Sleepy Hollow, but there was this one time that I had to run off the roof of a building and latch onto a helicopter. Johnny was dangling down and I had to trust him to catch me."

She peeks around Jason to look at Johnny and Jason chuckled.

"I didn't have much of a choice. The building was about to blow."

"So, he caught you?"

"Yes and I never heard the end of it."

"I've heard a lot of stories about you two."

He took a sip of his drink. "They are probably better than what actually happened."

She jerks and he grabs her hands when he realizes she's receiving a vision. When Johnny glances at them, he makes his way over to the table, but by the time he gets there, they are somewhere else.

"Where are we?" Eva asked.

"It's some kind of lair."

They are in a cave and a large growl fills the air and then Frank appears.

"Run."

They turn and run towards the entrance and Eva looks over her shoulder and that is when she sees the huge beast and lets out a squeal and then realizes she's back in the diner.

The waitress smirked as she put the bill in between them. "Don't worry, darling, I'd squeal like a pig if he was holding my hands."

Jason blinks a few times as Johnny snickered.

"Did you see it?" Eva asked, still gripping his hands.

"No."

"I have no idea how to fight this thing, but we need to go to the archives and see if I can identify it."

Jason paid the bill and they head there.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Ichabod started driving back to the house as Abbie read her text.

"Johnny, Jason, and Eva went to the archives. I guess Eva had a vision and saw something and they want to research it. We need more answers so that we know what we are dealing with."

"I agree. I'll turn around and head there in case they need us."

She gazed out the window. "I had fun tonight. Thank you." The stress levels had been high and it was nice to unwind.

"Does that mean there will be a second date?"

She tried not to smile. "If you play your cards right, you might even get a third one."

"Well, I'm glad that my efforts have borne fruit."

He parked the car and then gazed at her. "Shall I collect my kiss here or at the door later?"

She grinned. "There is something about making out in the car that is exciting."

His eyes slightly darkened. "Don't tease me, Abigail."

"Come open my door, Crane, and I'll pay up."

He quickly pushed it open and rushed around the car going slower the last few steps before opening the door.

He grabs her waist as she steps onto the running board and then looks at her soulfully before moving in and perusing her face and then this gaze locks on her lips and right before he makes contact, he pauses and tilts his head to the right.

Her eyes flutter shut as she wraps her arms around his neck and his lips brush against hers and then he breathes out her name, making her shudder before he returns and then sucks on her bottom lip and darts out his tongue. She gasps, giving him ample room to explore as he penetrates her mouth and she moans as the kiss gets more heated.

Ichabod is on fire as he ravishes her mouth and then lifts her and pushes her against the side of the truck as he changes angles. She is delectable and he feasts on her until they have to come up for air.

Her head falls onto his chest as she tries to process what just happened. She had longed to kiss him for what has seemed like an eternity and can't believe it had finally happened and was so good. All their history and lust was tied up in those several moments of bliss and it furthered their deep connection.

"You have left me wanting so much more," he whispered.

"Ichabod…"

"I will try to be patient, but I won't apologize for wanting to possess you."

"You're killing me."

He smirked. "It is you who have already slain me."

She shook her head. "What am I going to do with you?"

He slightly moaned, the deepness of his voice making it sound so sexy. "Hopefully, something sinful."

She laughed as he slightly lifted her and then placed on her on the ground.

"Shall we venture inside?"

She hooked their arms together. "Yes."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Eva tapped her pen on the table. "Suppose it's the first beast mentioned in Revelation?"

Johnny pursed his lips together.

"It is a monster with seven heads and ten horns that rise from the ocean. If memory serves me correctly, it also has feet of a bear, the mouth of a lion, and the general appearance of a leopard," Ichabod said as he cleared the doorway.

"Sounds delightful," Abbie said.

"If we are discussing biblical creatures, there is always the Behemoth which can only be tamed by God."

Eva sighed. "We're still searching for the Spear of Longinus. That might do the trick."

Abbie nodded. "Revelations mentions a great dragon."

"True and the dragon is referred to as Satan himself," Ichabod said before sitting next to Eva.

"All of it could be symbolic too," Johnny added.

"It could also be some kind of hellhound on steroids or a combination of whatever Moloch dreams up," Abbie said.

"In my vision, it looked like a huge canine or wolf."

"Did it have more than one head?" Ichabod asked.

"I don't remember seeing that."

"What if it's a hybrid?" Jason asked.

Abbie sat and rubbed her temple. "Do you think it's a Wendigo?"

Ichabod spun around. "Evangeline, did it have horns?"

"I don't remember them."

"Was the body thinner?" Abbie asked.

"No, it was thick."

Abbie and Ichabod gazed at each other curiously.

Jason grabbed the book he is perusing and places it in front of Eva. "What about this? It's called a Rougarou."

Abbie's eyes widen. "That is similar. According to New Orleans folklore, some people believe that it can only be destroyed by fire or decapitation."

"It has superhuman strength and speed like animals and is flesh eating."

Jenny stepped into the room after listening to them for a few minutes. "Well, we have fire and now, we have the spear."

Hawley moved forward. "Miss me?"

Abbie smiled and then gave him a hug.

"You look fantastic. What is the occasion?"

Jason looked down and cringed.

"I went out to dinner. Did you really bring us the sword?"

"I couldn't trust anyone else to deliver it. In fact, I can't stay long. I don't want anyone tracing it here."

"Well, I'm sorry to hear that. We could use all the help we can get."

Ichabod shook his hand.

"I left some other weapons at the house that should help. You might want to consider that they aren't just going to throw one kind of monster at you. They'll want to keep you off guard and will do anything to get the sword."

"They probably already know we have it," Abbie said.

"Which makes it even more dangerous… Use it wisely. I have to go."

Jenny walked him out.


	18. Connections

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  
> 
>   
> 

Abbie pulled Eva off to the side. "So, I need to understand something. Do you have a vision every time you and Jason touch?"

Eva shrugged. "I don't know. I mean, it's not like we touch a lot."

Abbie glanced at Jason who is staring at them curiously. "We need to test this and figure out how to control it." She's scared that if they connect somewhere and are in a trance, someone can kill them while they are in the dream state or even worse, they could get trapped there. She motions to Jason and of course, the rest of the group followed him.

"What's going on?" Macey asked.

"We need to figure out how Jason and Eva's connection works," Abbie said.

"Are you nervous about something?" Johnny asked.

"I'm more concerned that while they are distracted, someone can harm them."

Johnny grabbed a chair and Macey another and Jason and Eva sat across from each other.

"It might behoove us to have them stand so we'll be prepared if it happens at an inopportune moment," Ichabod suggested.

They rose to their feet and Jason held out his hands and the second Eva surrendered hers they are back in the cave.

"I don't understand," Jason said.

"Maybe you need to learn to accept that we are deeply connected just like Abbie and Crane."

"You think that we're destined to be together, don't you?"

"It's a good possibility. I could never explain why I was so drawn to you. At times, I thought it was utterly ridiculous, but I couldn't turn away."

"Why didn't I feel it? I mean, I liked you, but I never thought beyond that."

"After the accident, that changed how you communicate and function as well as your vibration. The more we are around each other the more we're tuning in and bonding energetically."

"It makes sense, I guess."

"It does, but you're fighting it," Frank said as he suddenly appeared. "For you to be able to control this, you'll need to fully surrender and accept it. That is what is happening with Abbie and Ichabod. They are finally on the same wavelength in every way and now, they will be more powerful. I know that you were falling for Abbie, Jason, but you have to let that go and open yourself up to other possibilities. Evangeline's vision will grow stronger when you combine your energy with hers and your senses will increase so that you can protect her. You are bound by something far greater than your mind can process."

Jason is a bit overwhelmed and then suddenly they are back in the room and Johnny is steadying him while Ichabod is helping Eva sit.

"What happened?" Eva said.

"You're bodies started to collapse, but we couldn't separate your hands," Abbie said.

"Frank was there," Eva said.

Macey smiled. "What did he say?"

Jason moved away from the group. "I need some air."

"I'll go with you," Johnny said following.

Eva tracked him until he cleared the doorway. "He explained our connection a little more and how to strengthen it."

"Which involves what exactly?" Abbie asked.

"Surrendering—like you did with Ichabod."

Abbie and Eva's gazes are locked for a long moment. "The more in tune we are, the easier it will be to control it."

"Your hands are almost like a portal," Macey said.

"Yes."

Orion and Liam, who had been listening from afar moved closer.

"From what I know about these types of soul companionships, once they surrender, they will remember past lives and all will be made clear. Evangeline's skills can be very useful to us and help us prepare," Orion said.

A flash of jealously momentarily leaves Abbie speechless, but then she quickly recovers. "I'll go talk to him."

"Abigail…" Ichabod said softly.

"No, I have to. This is too important."

"As you wish…" Arguing with her is futile and maybe this will finally break any romantic connection she and Jason still share.

She finds Johnny and Jason talking in the hallway.

"May I speak with Jason alone?"

Johnny nodded and went back into the room.

"What's wrong?"

Abbie started to pace. "Even though I have no right, I'm a little jealous that you are apparently soul mates with Evangeline."

"Do you really believe in that?"

"After all, I've seen and what Crane and I have been through, yes, I do. Why don't you?"

"Life hasn't exactly prepared me for all of this. Do I feel a pull towards her? Yes. The more time I spend with her, the more protective of her I am."

"The only reason you haven't gone any further is because of me."

"I guess I thought that maybe you and I were destined, but the more I heard about you and Crane, I knew I was wrong and just held on for as long as I could."

She moved closer and held his hands. "We were destined and needed each other. You showed me that I could safely feel again and I hope that I did the same for you."

"You did."

"Now, you need to move on to your next destiny. She's beautiful and smart and is in love with you. I want you to be happy."

Their foreheads touched.

"This next battle could make or break us, but I'm not asking you to let me go completely for myself or the group. I want you to do it for you. Love is about taking risks." She paused as a tear ran down her face. "Ichabod is my soul mate and Evangeline is yours. I can't want you anymore and you can't want me."

He sighed heavily. "I agree." It just isn't healthy.

She warmly embraced him. "I still have your back."

"And I have yours."

She smiled. "Let's get back in there."

When they returned, Ichabod is relieved to see that they both looked like they had made peace with each other.

"Let's go home," Abbie said.

Everyone piled into cars and when they got back to the house, Jason stopped Eva and whispered for her to join him in his room in a half hour.

After everyone turned in for the night, Eva slowly made her way there and to her surprise, Jason said to come in before she could knock.

He tracked her as she moved into the room and closed the door from his vantage point on the bed.

"Can you sit across from me?"

She climbed onto the bed and Jason reached over and lit a candle.

"Macey said it will help us find our way back."

"Okay."

This time, she held out her hands and he gripped them and they are transported to a large open field.

"I have no idea where we are," she said as she perused the area.

"Me either."

"I feel like we're safe."

He fixates on her. "Now what?"

She guides him to the ground and they sit cross-legged, their knees slightly touching. "We kiss."

He looks surprised which makes her grin.

"Trust me?"

"Yes."

"Then kiss me, Jason." It's something that she had wanted for so long that her body is slightly vibrating.

Their eyes slowly shut and then his lips touch hers and images flash through their heads of past lives together and when the final one had flitted by, the kiss deepened and Jason let's go of her hands and grabs her face and it starts to get out of control. They don't even realize that they are back in the room again as Eva lunges towards him, knocking him onto his back as she kisses him torridly. When they finally come up for air, they just stare at each other until Eva starts to giggle.

"What?"

"It just, I've waited so long to kiss you and it was far better than anything that I had imagined."

He rolled them onto their sides. "I remembered everything. It's unbelievable."

She smiled. "I know. What now?"

"I guess we just need to ride this out and see where it goes."

"You're willing to do that with me?" It's almost overwhelming that they are finally on the same page.

He gently touches her face. "Yes." After everything he just saw, he knows that she will be the love of his life and he'd be an idiot to fight it.

"Kiss me again, please."

This time, he slowly and sensuously kisses her, getting to know her mouth as they allow their connection to manifest in the present.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Ichabod sits next to Abbie on her bed. "Are you okay?"

"Yes. You can't argue with destiny. After all, it brought us together."

"True, but what are you feeling regarding your sister and Orion?" It was hard not to notice the sparks flying between them.

Abbie slightly cringed. "I don't remember any signs stating they are meant to be."

He chuckled. "Shall I prepare to defend her honor?"

"You could try, but she might kick your ass for doing so."

"True." He entwines their hands. "While you looked absolutely succulent in your dress and makeup, there is something about you in your natural element that is so sexy."

Her brow lifted. "Seriously?"

"Oh, I assure you that I would not jest on this subject."

"It's late and I don't want to be alone. Will you stay with me?"

He nodded. "Yes, as long as you promise to take advantage of me."

She laughed. "Very funny…"

"Again, not jesting."

She slips under the covers and pats the sheet. "Let's get some shut eye. We have a lot to do tomorrow."

He joins her and she snuggles against his side.

"I knew I could get you into my bed."

Her head pops up. "This is my bed and I got you into it."

"Duly noted." He closed his eyes but when he notices she hasn't moved, he opens them again. "Abbie?"

"I'm waiting for my kiss goodnight."

His eyes light up with mischievousness. "Gladly."

The minute their lips touched, she knows that it's not an ordinary kiss. Not only did she feel it throughout her body, but they see visions of their past lives and when it ends, there are tears in their eyes.

"I will not waste another moment putting off the inevitable. We have come too far. Tonight, I want to make love to you and fully seal our connection. I need to be inside you, Abbie. Please don't make me beg."

She can barely see straight let alone process everything he said, but instead of running away from him, she decides to give in and just go with the moment. A second later, she finds herself on her back as Ichabod lays gentle kisses all over her face.

"Let me love you, Abigail."

"Please…"

He moans as his tongue thrusts into her mouth and his hand skims up her leg, bending it so she can feel what she is doing to him. Briefly, he pulls back and she bites her lip as his cock brushes against her, creating all kinds of delicious sensations. He is long, hard, and thick and all hers. It's hard not to cry out, but she doesn't want to wake up the whole house.

His long fingers slip beneath her underwear and groans. "You're so wet for me."

"Fuck foreplay, I need you inside of me now." She had waited way too long for this moment.

He smiled against her skin as he moved down her body. "While I'd love to fill you right now, perhaps my mouth could be put to better use. Sometimes, words are quite unnecessary."

Quickly, he removed her underwear and then licked his lips before testing her wetness with his tongue. "Sinful…"

She moaned as it flitted against her clit. "So good."

When one long finger and then two filled her as he sucked and flicked his tongue, making her swear under her breath as she lifted her hips when he swiped against her g-spot.

"Oh Crane," she said as she grabbed a pillow and put it over her face, screaming as her body shook and he continued to taste her.

When her legs went limp, he smiled as he pulled the pillow from her face.

"You have way too many clothes on," she said as her chest heaved.

He pushed himself backward and then started to divest himself of his clothes, only to look down and see Abbie helping him by pushing his pants down. His straining member popped out and she grabbed it and started to pump.

The feel of her hands was almost enough to make him explode, but when her mouth joined them, his knees began to buckle.

"Abigail…"

She started to suck, taking him in deep and he knows there is no way he can last if she continues.

When she pulled back a minute to look at him, he growled and moved her onto the bed, dropping between her legs.

"Are we really going to do this?" she asked.

He rubbed his tip against her. "Oh yes, and hopefully many times more."

She whimpered as he pushed forward.

"You were made me for me, my darling."

She groans her agreement and then stills when he bottoms out. For a long moment, he holds himself inside her tight cavern, relishing it until she grew impatient. "Move…"

He sucked in a deep breath as his body retreated and then slammed forward. "I love you so much. I need to hear you say it."

Their gaze locked.

"I love you too."

His eyes flutter shut and then his hips bucked. "Now you get what you want."

He slammed into her impossibly fast as she coated him. While he had every intention of taking it slow, that went out the window the moment he heard those three little words. Abbie met him thrust for thrust as she mewled her approval and Crane panted above her. Changing his angle, he continued to pound into her, gripping her hips to go harder and faster.

Her back arched, her mouth forming a silent scream and then she fell apart before his eyes and it was so beautiful that something snapped inside of him and he is coming; filling her as he continued to move inside her. On the last thrust, he rolled them onto their sides, slipping from her so he could meet her eye to eye. "I love you."

She smiled. That will never get old. "I love you."

"Then it's settled. We're stuck with each other forever."

"Sounds nice," she said before molding herself against him, the sound of his heartbeat filling her with a peace she hadn't felt in a long time.

They made love twice more before finally falling asleep, their bond stronger than it had ever been.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The next morning, Jason woke before Eva and watched her sleep. They hadn't taken it too much further physically, but just holding her felt so right that he wondered how he could have been so dense.

"That's some scowl."

His eyes fixed on hers. "Good morning."

She smiled. "Good morning. I'll be right back."

He tracked her until the bathroom door shut and then closed his eyes again. So much had happened so quickly and he wondered if the vibe of the group would change.

"It's your turn."

He eased off the bed and went to the bathroom and is happy that she is still waiting for him to return to bed when he is done.

She sighs happily as he spoons her. "We have a lot to do today."

"I know. I feel like it wants us to be ready."

"Maybe it likes a challenge."

"I don't think they realize that we've discovered so much. We can use that to our advantage."

"True. I'm going to go get dressed. I think I hear people stirring."

"Okay."

He chuckles when she gets halfway across the room and then comes running back to give him a kiss. While they want to take it slowly, if she keeps kissing him like that, he's not sure if he'll be able to keep his resolve.

Little did he know that she was thinking the exact same thing.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jenny's mouth drops open when she spots the look on Ichabod's face and then she pulls her sister to the side. "Did you?"

Abbie gave her a look. "Now why are you asking me that?"

"Because Ichabod looks, in his words, sated; like the cat that ate the canary."

When Jenny winked, Abbie glanced at her man and couldn't help but smile back at him.

"See… What was that? You had hot monkey sex, didn't you?"

Abbie smirked and then froze when she spots Eva and Jason walking into the room arm in arm. "Well, something changed there."

"You okay with it?"

"Yes. I'm happy and it's nice to see him smiling again."

"Even if it's not with you?"

"It's the way it has to be. I guess last night changed things for both of us."

Jenny moved closer. "I think he was in love with you."

"God knows I was on the way there, but what I feel with Crane… It just feels so deep and we saw our past together. There has always been love between us and I have to honor that. Trust me, it won't be a chore. I've waited a long time for him."

"He's lucky I didn't smack him upside the head."

Abbie chuckled. "You would have had to get in line."

Ichabod's eyes narrowed and he inched his way closer.

"Can I tease him, please?" Jenny begged.

"No!"

Ichabod grabbed Abbie's hand. "Hello, Ms. Jenny."

She grinned, loving when he calls her that. "Good morning."

"Oh, it is good indeed."

Jenny winked. "I'll bet." She sauntered away and Ichabod turned his attention to his girl.

"She knows, doesn't she?"

"It's your fault since you were looking at me with googly eyes."

"That sounds like an affliction. Just how does one make those eyes."

She tried not to smile, knowing he is teasing her. "Maybe I should just show you."

"I'm waiting."

She looked down, licking her lips before engaging in some old fashion eye sex.

"Just when I think you can't look any sexier, you blow me over like a feather in the wind."

"I'd like to blow on something," she said with a smirk.

He leaned closer. "Don't tempt me, Abigail. You would fit rather nicely thrown over my shoulder."

"I'd like to see you try," she ducked under his arm and strode into the kitchen.

"Minx," he muttered under his breath before joining her.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Orion stared into the sky as if he is waiting for something.

Jenny frowned as she followed his gaze. There isn't a cloud in the sky. "What are you looking at?"

"The weather is changing, almost like its being controlled."

"That's never a good sign."

His attention shifted to her. "Is everything okay?"

She shrugged. "I guess."

He motioned for her to sit at a table and she plopped onto the bench.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Yes."

"Do you ever get lonely?"

If the question had surprised him, he didn't let on. He is an enigma to her and every time they spoke, she learned a little more about him.

"Is this about Hawley?"

"No, that shipped sailed a long time ago."

He remained quiet, reflecting on the last time he had kissed a woman. It had been a long time and Jenny's lips are succulent and he starts to wonder what they would taste like, but her voice jolted him out of his thoughts.

"What do you like to do for fun?"

"Fun is not always a luxury."

She rolled her eyes. "That's it. We're going out tonight."

His brow rose.

"I want to see you drunk and let your hair down."

He scratched his scalp, wondering how hard she is going to make him work to get closer to her. "Okay."

She grinned triumphantly. "Great. It's a date."


	19. Strategy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>  
> 
>   
> 

Orion's head tilted as Jenny's hips swayed to the music sending a twinge to his crotch. It had been a while since anyone had turned him on to this degree.

"See something you like?" she asked seductively.

He nodded, not even trying to filter himself anymore.

"Are you having fun yet?"

"Not quite." He hopes he will be having a lot more fun by the time the night is over though.

She pouted and then gripped his hips, making them move to the beat.

"God, you are so hot," he muttered.

"What did you say?"

"I'm hot. You want to go outside?"

She smiled and then led the way, easing further down the alley away from the thumping beat of the bass.

"What is it going to take to get you to relax?" She was sure a couple of beers and some dancing would do the trick, but he looked tenser than before, although she sensed some different almost primal now.

"Who says I'm not?"

"Me." Her finger trailed down the front of his chest and he grabbed her wrist when she neared his belly button.

"Jenny, you are treading on dangerous ground right now."

She smirked. "Why?"

"My patience is wearing thin. What do you want from me?"

"Isn't it obvious?"

"Not really…"

She chuckled. "I like you and I think you like me."

"I do, but Jenny, you know it's dangerous for me to stay in one place for long. I want to be fair to you because you deserve that."

"I'm a big girl. I can handle it. Do I at least get visitation?" While his long absences will be torturous, it will just make things more intense when he returns.

While he kept his features in check, his eyes sparkled with amusement. "Yes."

"Then we're good."

His expression turned mischievous. "In that case, hold on."

She yelped as he took off and then wound her arms around him and held on. Traveling this way is indescribable and otherworldly, yet so much fun. After a few minutes, he landed in front of her steps.

After he sets her on the ground, Jenny lurches forward and kisses him torridly, making him moan.

"Inside," he growled against her lips.

She had the door open in two seconds flat and then she found herself sitting on top of the counter with her legs thrust open and her panties ripped. His tongue slipped inside her and she gripped the edge, panting loudly as he found a rhythm and after she screamed her pleasure, she pushed his pants down around his ankles and his cock slipped into her mouth. Looking down at her lips wrapped around him, he couldn't help it and pumped his hips. After a few minutes of sweet torture, he lifted her and thrust into her and then proceeded to take her on every surface before finally given in and spilling inside her.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Johnny moved into the dining room and then he came to a complete stop as he watched Ichabod and Abbie grin and then Eva wink at Jason. "I need to get laid."

The couple's attention went to him.

"That is what Ms. Jenny would call too much information," Crane said.

"So are your googly eyes."

Crane frowned. "Googly? Would that be good or bad? Do you all have to constantly talk in code? That sounds rather daft."

Jason chuckled.

"It's a good thing, baby," Abbie said.

Johnny shook his head as he grabbed some bacon. "While you were doing unspeakable things, I think I might have figured out where the monster is hiding."

"Really?"

"Yup." He handed Abbie a map. "There's a rumor that there are some caves on that property next to the river."

"Natural?"

"Well, I'm not sure about that, but you have to go behind the waterfall to get to it."

"Frank?" Eva asked.

"Yes. He came to me this morning through the mirror. I'm lucky I didn't cut myself shaving."

Abbie smiled. "His timing isn't always the greatest."

"Where is Macey?"

"She's practicing with Liam outside. He's teaching her some defensive magic," Abbie said.

Johnny dropped his toast as his gaze connected with Crane who muttered a curse word and then the three men ran outside just in time to see Macey take Liam down and straddle him.

Jason made it to her first and lifted her up.

"Hey!"

"Being properly trained in combat, I don't recall that straddling is a proper way to deal with an enemy adequately," Crane said.

"Yeah, what he said," Johnny added.

Eva rolled her eyes. "Let her go."

Jason's eyes narrowed.

"He will only retreat if angel boy agrees to cease and desist," Crane said.

"You are worse than my dad," Macey said pouting.

Liam pushed onto his elbows. "May I speak?"

"No!" the men said at once.

Abbie rolled her eyes. "Go ahead."

"While it may not have been perfect form, she took me down and if she had a knife, she would have briefly had an advantage."

Macey's hands found her hips. "Briefly?"

"Yes. I was just about to take you down."

Orion landed with a thump and a sated Jenny slid down his body.

"Yup, it's official, I seriously need a girl," Johnny said.

Abbie's jaw dropped. "Jenny!"

"What?" she asked as she sauntered by.

Abbie's gaze met Eva's and then they chased after her.

"I'm not missing this," Macey said before taking off.

Orion helped Liam stand then all eyes are on him.

"You took advantage of Ms. Jenny?" Ichabod asked.

He smirked. "Did it ever cross your rather British mind that she took advantage of me?"

Crane glared at him.

"Your glare is not as good as Jason's, but you're getting there."

"What should we do to him?" Jason asked as he stared at Orion.

Johnny folded his arms across his chest. "We could pluck his wings."

Orion rolled his eyes. "Tell Jenny that I shall return in an hour to pick her up."

Before they could say any more, he and Liam took off.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Abbie laughed as Jenny described Orion's signature move. "I never knew he had it in him."

Macey looked perplexed which just made Abbie laugh harder.

The men joined them.

"Do I even want to know why you are laughing?" Jason asked.

Eva and Abbie shook their head as they wiped their eyes.

"My man is super freaky," Jenny muttered which made the girls crack up again.

Crane slightly blushed. "Ms. Jenny, there are some things, I'm sure a lot, that I do not wish to know about Orion and that would include his super freakiness."

Abbie snorted and Eva had to get up and walk away, hurrying into the other room to get herself together.

"Is it too early for a drink?" Johnny asked.

A thud came from the living room and Jason shot out of his seat and ran. "Eva!"

He crashed beside her and tried to take her hand to join her. "It's not working."

A somber Abbie sits on the other side. "That's because she's already there."

"This isn't good," Macey said.

Abbie grabbed her other hand and they are shocked when her body goes limp as well. Luckily, Ichabod was there to catch her.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Eva jumped when Abbie appeared.

"What happened?" Abbie asked.

"I don't know. One minute I was laughing and the next, I was here. How did you follow me?"

"Jason tried and it didn't do anything, but then I thought about being a witness and I grabbed your hand with the intent of finding you and I did."

"Interesting…"

"Where are we?" It's a dark room which is partially lit by candlelight.

"I'm not sure."

Frank came into view. "You're in its lair." It's definitely not a safe place to be, but he needed to make a point.

The women's head tilted.

"It has been off hunting for a while."

"Why here?" Eva asked.

"Haven't you heard the term know your enemy before?"

"Yes, but he could come back at any moment."

"True and if he did, you could easily transport yourself back."

"How?"

"You need to be in synch. Where are your bodies?"

"They're in the living room," Abbie said.

"When you grab each other hands, visualize it. And as far as you and Jason," he said to Eva, "again, it's intent. You control it by being one mind and staying in the moment or it will control you. Your mind can be trained just like your body."

A scary growl interrupted their conversation and Frank stared them down.

"Get out of here, now!"

The women joined their hands and thought of the living room and to their surprise, it worked.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The group listened intently as Abbie and Eva told of their meeting with Frank.

"It looks like it's all about intent," Johnny said.

"The rougaroo is close. We need to focus and be a united front. Who is going to yield the sword?" Abbie asked.

The men's gaze flitted between them.

"Jason has the brute strength," Johnny said.

"But they wouldn't expect Crane," Macey said.

"She has a point," Jenny said.

"But, with Crane being a witness, their attention will be on him," Eva added.

Jenny stood. "I'll do it. I'm strong and they won't see it coming."

No one spoke for a long moment.

"Orion could give you a lift, so you could get closer," Jason said trying to think out of the box.

Jenny smirked. "That's not a bad plan. Of course, Crane can give me some pointers in swordplay."

Abbie rolled her eyes.

"It would be my pleasure."

"Then it's settled. Jenny will end the rougaroo."

"What else?" Eva said.

"Who's the backup if things change?" Johnny asked.

"I'll do it," Jason said.

"Alright, let's get some training done," Abbie said.

They followed her outside.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

After showing Jenny proper form, Crane dueled with her over and over with Jenny rising to the challenge. He did not take it easy on her because the monster wouldn't and he wants her to learn to be more accurate when she's tired.

Jason switched with him and he was tougher on her, so much so that it scared her. His brute strength is overwhelming and she kept losing focus.

"Stop!" Crane yelled.

Jenny dropped the sword and leaned her hands above her knees as she bent forward to catch her breath.

"You're getting sloppy."

"I'm tired."

"He won't care," Jason said.

She took a deep breath and centered herself and then grabbed the sword and got into position.

Jason stepped forward again and they began to battle.

"That's better, Jenny," Johnny yelled.

She moved Jason back a couple of steps, making him smile and when he closed in on her again, she side-stepped and stuck her sword against his ribs.

Jason smiled. "That was very good."

"I thought I'd play dirty."

"Good show, Jenny. You will have to be clever to get the best of him. There will be a lot of distractions, so you will have to maintain your focus."

"Keep your eyes on the prize and trust us to do the rest," Abbie said.

"I'll try. When are we going to do this?"

Johnny cracked his neck. "We need to catch him off guard. I think we should do it tomorrow night. I have night vision glasses we can use to get there. Was the cave lit?"

"Yes."

"We'll bring some flashlights and a few lanterns just in case."

Macey stood. "I'll work on some protection amulets. We're going to need all the help we can get."

They went their separate ways to try to prepare.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Later that night, Crane held Abbie as they lay in bed.

"Sometimes, I just wish there was peace and we didn't have the weight of the world on our shoulders," Abbie said softly.

"I too grow weary from time to time and crave a less tumultuous calling."

"What will we do when it's all over?"

He smiled. "We'll have lots of babies."

Her head shot up. "What makes you think I want lots of them?"

"I take my job very seriously. After all, we were made to procreate."

"Let's get through one and then we'll see how bad it is."

They gazed at each other. The fact that she's willing to be with child by him in the future is making Crane very hard.

Her eyes travel to the tent in the blanket.

"Seriously?"

"I want you all the time, Abigail."

"Tomorrow will test all of us."

"Then let me make love to you. Abigail, you are my heart and soul. Let me show you."

She kissed him passionately before finally allowing him to lead. His hot mouth laid fiery kisses over her body as he sucked and licked every inch of her. By the time he reached her center, it took only one lick to send her over the edge. Her body quaked as he lapped up her essence.

Quickly, he hovered over her and entered her in one powerful thrust before rolling his hips and thundering in and out of her.

"Crane," she moaned as her body shook from his pounding.

"Tell me how good it feels, my heart. Let me know how much I fill you."

She met his thrust, her eyes focusing on his. "You fuck me so good. Harder—please."

His pace quickened as he tortured her with shallow thrusts before slamming all the way forward.

"Yes, like that."

He is briefly mesmerized by her breasts shaking every time he bottoms out and then he moved her legs over his shoulders and pressed forward as he moved impossibly fast. The angle is causing him to hit her g-spot with her stroke and soon she broke. After muttering his name, along with a string of curse words, her body shatters and pleasure bursts throughout her body.

As she gripped his cock in a vice, he gave in and covered her womb with his seed as he continued to bury himself as deep as possible into her battered pussy until he couldn't hold himself up anymore. Her legs dropped and he fell half on top of her as they panted and their bodies still reeled from coming so hard.

"You are going to break me. I never thought you'd be like this," Abbie said.

"I always had faith that you would be."

"Why?"

"You are one of the most passionate women I have ever met."

They kissed languidly before molding their bodies together as they rested. After a quick nap, he took her again, determined that if this was their last night, it would be an astounding one.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Eva laid her head on Jason's chest. He had just finished making love to her and she still hasn't come to her complete senses.

"Tomorrow night will be dangerous," he said.

"We'll have to work in teams and make sure we have each other's backs."

"I agree. I'm not sure what we'll be up against."

Eva wrapped her arm around his torso. "There will probably be demons. Once they realize that the rougaroo is under attack, they will come to help."

"How high was the inside of the cave?"

"It was like a cavern, so it was pretty high. Are you wondering how useful Liam and Orion will be?"

"Yes. Maybe we should draw the beast out into the open. If necessary, Orion may be able to use his weapon to help us defeat it."

"You're right. He'll need room to do that."

"It really comes down to if the monster knows that Orion is working with us. We won't be able to lure him out if he does."

Eva sighed. "We'll discuss it with the group tomorrow."

"I love you." He's scared that something bad is going to happen and he'll lose her.

"I love you too."

He kissed her reverently before slowly making love to her again.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Orion kissed the top of Jenny's head. "I'm not sure how much I'll be able to help if the battle occurs in the cave."

"I know. I've been thinking about it."

"I invited a few other angels to help."

"That's good. We'll need all the help we can get. Bottom line, I need to get close to the beast and I may need your help doing that."

"I'll do whatever is needed."

She turned further into his arms so she could hug him. So much is riding on them defeating the new, big bad that she is worried she's not enough.

"What's wrong?" He can feel her angst.

"I'm just hoping I can come through for everyone."

"You will. I don't have faith in much anymore, but I do have faith that you have what it takes. You've walked the line between good and evil and even when evil prevailed, you came out swinging. You're a force to be reckoned with."

She smiled. "You really believe in me that much?"

"Yes."

"Thank you. I needed a pep talk."

"Anytime…" At this point, he feels bonded to her and will do anything to keep her safe.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Macey gazed into the mirror and frowned. "What is that?"

Suddenly, she is sucked through a portal and ends up in a field. As fear tensed every one of her muscles, her head jerked to the left and she almost burst into tears. "Daddy!"

Frank grinned and held out his arms as his daughter ran into them. "I missed you so much."

She held on for dear life as she cried. "I never thought you'd visit with me."

He slightly retreated so he could see her face. "There are rules to my visits and usually, it involves the threat of danger. Tomorrow is going to be hard and you need to pay attention and get out of harm's way. Do you understand?"

"Yes. I know what is at stake."

"You're an important part of the team. You can't say anything, but keep an eye on Johnny, okay? He may need you."

"Is it serious?"

"Yes. "

"He means a lot to me. I feel like I've gained a big brother."

"He cares about you a lot too."

"Any other tips?"

He nodded. "If you have to shoot a demon, aim for the heart or the head whenever you can. It will stun them faster."

"Good to know."

They hugged again.

"Get some rest, Macey. You'll need it."

"I love you."

"I will always love you and I'm so proud."

She smiled and then found herself back in the bathroom, gripping the sides of the sink. The visit had given her strength, but along with that, she's now worried that Johnny will be hurt and she has no idea how she can stop it.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Johnny climbed onto the bed. So much is riding on everything going just right and it's nerve-wracking, considering they are dealing with supernatural elements. A feeling comes over him that he can't quite identify and a chill goes down his spine. There's always a chance when you are battling that you'll lose, but he refuses to entertain the fact that one of them or more could get hurt. If they are defeated, there is no one around who is trained to deal with the aftermath. The team is the last line of defense to keep darkness abated and he hopes their preparations will be enough.


End file.
